The Day and Night Chii, Ai
by sanadayuina
Summary: Yamato Yuki, hidup tapi mati karena hidupnya sebenarnya bukan miliknya sepenuhnya. Kaname bertemu dengannya sesaat setelah peristiwa kematian orangtuanya, Zero adalah "adik"nya, sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan sang takdir untuk mereka?
1. Chapter 1

THE DAY AND NIGHT

PROLOG

*hah* *hah*

Seorang gadis, mungkin wanita, tidak ada yang bisa dengan tepat menebak usia perempuan itu dalam kegelapan, bahkan melihat wajahnya nyaris mustahil untuk dilakukan, yang bisa orang-orang katakan mengenai wanita itu adalah tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ideal dan rambut emasnya yang panjang dan indah yang diikat dalam ekor kuda. Dia melompat dari atap ke atap. Beberapa kali dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah dia diikuti atau tidak.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa dia duga atau pun rasakan, sepasang tangan memeluknya dari depan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, sehingga dia menabrak dada orang itu.

Seorang pria, wajahnya tertelan kegelapan, akan tetapi, senyum bahagianya bisa terlihat di kegelapan berkat cahaya samar bulan yang tersembunyi di balik awan. Rambut pria itu beterbangan membingkai wajah pria itu karena tertiup angin malam.

"Lepaskan aku," si gadis berbisik, menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mendorong si pria, ingin melepaskan diri dari lengan kuat itu.

"Tidak," dia berkata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" si gadis bertanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkanmu lepas dari tanganku lagi," datang suara tenang menjawab dari si pria itu.

"Che," gadis itu mendecak kesal. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku tidak akan pergi darimu lagi, kau terlalu khawatir. Kau berlebihan, karena kau sepertinya ingin mengurungku di dalam kamar terus-menerus maka aku harus menyelinap hanya untuk pergi menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Bukankah seharusnya kau juga punya pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan? Sekarang, bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Sekarang juga!"

Tiba-tiba saja awan tebal yang ada di langit tertiup angin, membuat sinar terang bulan purnama yang sebelumnya hanya samar-samar makin jelas dan menyinari wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," dia berkata.

.

.

**A/N: **Ew... ini versi Indonesia dari The Day and Night... tentu saja, karena Bahasa Indonesia adalah bahasa nasional-ku, aku merasa versi ini jauh lebih baik dari versi Inggris. Sebenarnya aku juga tak harus menulis versi Indonesianya, tapi beberapa orang temanku "memintaku" dengan cara-cara yang sangat kejam untuk menulis versi Indonesia-nya karena mereka tidak suka membuka kamus hanya untuk membaca versi Inggris ceritaku (kejam). Kuakui, cerita ini tidak begitu bagus... parah, mungkin, tapi aku tetap ingin kalian me-review cerita ini untuk memberitahu aku apa yang kurang. Ehm, ini bukan yaoi, maaf! Gadis itu OC, ya, benar OC! Aku SANGAT membenci Kurosu Yuuki, karena itulah... untuk fans gadis itu, jangan berharap bahwa dia akan mendapat peran penting dan selalu berada di sisi baik. Yah... begitulah. Tokoh utama cerita ini adalah Zero dan Kaname dengan seorang OC sebagai pusatnya. Aku akan membuat ceritanya seperti ini, Zero_OC_Kaname dan Kaname_OC_Zero, siapa pun pria dalam prolog ini, dia adalah orang yang akan memenangkan hati sang OC, bisakah kalian menebak siapa pria itu? Tolong beritahu aku dugaan kalian.

Mungkin aku juga akan memasukkan yaoi dalam kisah ini... tapi jelas tidak ada KanZe mau pun ZeKan... mungkin? Aku tetap ingin fujoshi-fudanshi dan yang normal bisa menikmati kisah ini.

Ya... aku tidak pernah membuat kisah humor, aku tidak suka membuat kisah humor tapi aku suka membacanya. Kalau kalian ingin tahu kenapa... selera humorku _sangat_ jelek.

Ingat, review! *lari ke luar dari jarak dengar*

Lavi: Nah, sementara Yuina-chan sudah pergi melarikan diri dari kewajibannya membacakan disclaimer, inilah aku, si tampan dan sexy Lavi yang akan menggantikannya.

Zero: Kenapa?

Lavi: Karena aku suka membuat Yuina-chan menderita.

Kaname: Kalau seperti itu, dia tidak akan pernah membuatmu bahagia.

Lavi: Uh... baiklah, biarkan masalah itu, disclaimer! Ya, Yuina-chan memiliki Vampire Knight, karena itulah dia menulis di situs ini dan bukannya menerbitkannya langsung. Ngomong-ngomong, itu sinis.

Zero: Che, tahu kok. Oi! Review, kalau tidak, kalian tidak akan tahu siapa yang menembak kalian waktu kalian berjalan menuju rumah!

Kaname: Hah... saran dan kritik, tolong, tapi tidak flame, flame akan digunakan Yuina-san untuk membakar para heroin... eh? *membaca ulang catatan yang diberikan Yuina* Uhm, benar... flame akan digunakan untuk membakar para tokoh heroin...

Zero: Jangan lupa, Yuina tidak akan melanjutkan kisah ini sebelum mendapat cukup review, dan dia tidak akan menyesal karena dia masih akan melanjutkan versi Inggrisnya. Dan... ah, ya, Yuina juga bilang untuk tidak membunuhnya karena sebagian besar halaman yang digunakan untuk fanfic ini malah digunakan untuk berkeluh-kesah dan hanya ada sedikit cerita utama. *mengangkat wajah dan berteriak pada Yuina* OI! Kalau kau tahu apa masalahmu, lain kali usahakan untuk membuat chapter yang panjang!

Yuina: Okey... tapi kalau ada review! *balas berteriak*

Lavi: Kalian dengar apa katanya. Silahkan memilih dari sekian banyak bishionen dan bishiojou di VK yang kalian ingin untuk berkencan, dan Yuina akan mengusahakan mereka berkencan dengan kalian seharian penuh jika kalian me-review. Dia juga bilang, kalian boleh melakukan apa pun pada mereka, asalkan mereka bisa kembali untuk melanjutkan perannya dalam VK dan tDaN.


	2. First night, that girl's choice

_**FIRST NIGHT**_

_**THAT GIRL'S CHOICE**_

Yamato klan.

Sebuah keluarga yang memiliki uang, kekuatan, kekuasaan dan apa pun yang kau inginkan untuk mendapatkan hidup yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Yamato klan.

Hanya karena mereka hampir sempurna tidak berarti mereka menjalani hidup yang mudah. Tidak, bisa dikatakan, hidup mereka nyaris sama sulitnya dengan kesulitan hidup semua orang dijadikan satu.

Yamato bisa dikatakan merupakan pemimpin dunia. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang mengatur dan membuat dunia ini berjalan sesuai apa yang mereka sebut dengan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu mengingatkan bahwa baik-baik saja di sini tentu adalah menurut ideologi mereka. Dunia yang dimaksud bukan hanya dunia _ini_. Ya, dunia ini terdiri dari banyak _dimensi_. Benar, dimensi. Di _dunia_ ini terdapat banyak sekali dimensi, dan setiap dimensi yang disebut _dunia_ bagi orang yang hidup di dalamnya itu memiliki kekuatan dan jalur takdir mereka masing-masing. Yamato klan memiliki dan mengurusi banyak dimensi, dan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk melakukan itu. Mereka juga merupakan apa yang disebut dengan shinobi atau ninja, jadi mereka tidak sepenuhnya manusia biasa.

_Dunia_ itu sendiri... tidak, dari berbagai dimensi terdapat satu atau lebih orang yang sama di demensi yang berbeda, dimensi sendiri merupakan, untuk mudahnya, berbagai dunia altertatif dari dimensi yang lain, dan tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya dimensi mana yang merupakan sumber terciptanya dimensi-dimensi yang lain. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan semua orang yang memiliki diri mereka yang lain di dimensi yang lain, semua anggota Keluarga Yamato hanya ada satu dan terkumpul di satu dimensi untuk mengatur banyak dimensi lain. Di dimensi inilah cerita ini berawal...

Keluarga Yamato dimiliki dan dipimpin oleh Yamato Yuki. Satu-satunya pemimpin Keluarga Yamato dan _dunia_ ini yang terlahir sebagai perempuan, karena sebelum dia, yang memiliki kekuatan dan _kontrak_ hanya laki-laki, seperti ayahnya.

Yamato Yuki. Terlahir dengan kekuatan yang melebihi semua pendahulunya. Gadis yang terlahir untuk membawa dan membimbing dunia ini untuk bergerak sekali lagi. Gadis yang memiliki hubungan yang kuat dengan _Kami_.

_Kontrak._

Kontrak adalah simbol untuk mengakses kekuatan Dewa yang dibayar dengan separuh waktu hidup yang dimiliki oleh si pemilik kontrak. Kontrak hanya dapat dimiliki oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar, atau lebih tepatnya, kontrak itu sendiri merupakan bayaran yang diberikan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Dan gadis ini... dia memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari semua pendahulu dan anggota klan-nya.

Sayangnya, karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, Yamato klan sangatlah kuat, akan tetapi mereka memiliki sisi gelap juga. Semua orang dalam keluarga tersebut memiliki hidup yang sangat singkat. Mereka akan mati di usia yang muda. Semakin dekat mereka dengan Dewa, terutama Dewa Kematian dan Dewi Matahari (_Shinigami _dan _Amaterasu_),- dua Dewa yang paling kuat dan disebut-sebut sebagai sumber kekuatan dan dari merekalah konon Klan Yamato berasal,- semakin pendek hidup mereka.

Hal tersebut tidak hanya berlaku untuk pemegang kontrak, yang biasanya merupakan pemimpin klan dan ditandai dengan simbol tato di punggung tangan, tapi juga berlaku untuk keluarga cabang karena mereka juga terlahir dengan kekuatan berbeda-beda, yang meskipun lebih lemah dan sedikit dari sang pemimpin, tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka dipandang lebih oleh manusia biasa. Dan seperti apa yang sering dikatakan orang-orang, jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, maka harus mengorbankan sesuatu, mereka mengorbankan hidup dan kesetiaan mereka. Karena itulah, klan ini hanya memiliki satu orang anak yang terlahir di bawah garis keturunan langsung klan Yamato dan hanya sedikit orang,- untuk keluarga yang sangat tua,- yang memiliki hubungan darah mau pun keluarga secara tidak langsung (pengangkatan anak, karena anggota klan ini agak sulit untuk memiliki anak, dan mengangkat anak pun sulit karena anak yang diangkat harus benar-benar merupakan bibit unggul yang akan berguna untuk dunia) walau Yamato sendiri merupakan keluarga paling tua yang ada di dunia.

Semakin kuat mereka, semakin menyedihkan dan sulit hidup mereka.

Pemimpin klan Yamato sendiri terikat oleh simbol yang terlukis di punggung mereka sejak mereka lahir. Sebenarnya, selain sebagai tanda, simbol tersebut juga merupakan segel yang menahan kekuatan mereka yang setara dengan kekuatan Dewa itu sendiri. Karena, bagaimana pun juga, walau sekuat apa pun mereka, tubuh mereka hanyalah tubuh manusia yang bisa mati yang tidak akan sanggub menanggung kekuatan yang tak terbatas.

Dan inilah dia, untuk memulai lembaran cerita baru di dunia ini. Satu gadis. Hanya seorang gadis yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dan mengurus segala sesuatu yang seharusnya merupakan pekerjaan Tuhan. Gadis yang berjalan di jalan kegelapan, di mana langkahnya sudah ditentukan akan berakhir di jalan kematian.

Gadis dengan rahasia dan tujuan gelap

Yamato Yuki...

.

Aku berdiri di depan si gila-baka-idiot Kurosu Kaien. Dia menjelaskan padaku segalanya mulai dari A sampai Z. Semuanya demi ketujuh neraka yang katanya ada di dunia ini! Dan kemudian, yah, aku memilih saat ini untuk menunjukkan kekesalanku. "Oi, bisa tidak kau diam?" aku berkata, tidak dengan kemarahan atau perasaan apa pun, hanya nada dingin tanpa emosi, akan tetapi tetap bisa membuat dia merinding. "Kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan, Kaien, aku tahu semua yang kau katakan untuk... katakan saja... waktu yang lama-_lama_-lama sekali... sejak aku bisa membaca, mungkin? Tidak, kau tahu aku sudah tahu apa yang kau katakan itu sejak sebelum itu."

"Dan, anda tahu, saya masih tidak mengerti, tidak, lebih tepatnya anda belum mengatakan kepada saya, Yuki-_himesama_, apa alasan anda tiba-tiba ingin masuk ke Night Class, atau katakan saja, sekolah ini, secara tiba-tiba setelah semua yang terjadi di... yag, di masa lalu?" Kaien berkata, oh-uh, aku sekarang harus memanggilnya Kepala Sekolah, sangat aneh, huh...?

Tunggu, itu berarti harus ada yang dilakukan dengan bahasa sopan menyebalkan yang selalu dia gunakan padaku tidak peduli betapa sering aku memintanya untuk menghentikan itu. Aku tidak keberatan dia bicara padaku dengan cara seperti itu pada saat aku sedang dalam posisi yang lebih tinggi darinya, tapi aku menolak dengan tegas semua bahasa sopan saat aku dan orang lain sedang membicaran masalah lain yang lebih... hm, santai. Atau dengan kata lain saat kami berada di kedudukan yang sejajar atau saat seperti ini, saat dimana aku sebagai orang dengan kedudukan lebih rendah. Hei, aku tahu persis untuk memilah-milah keadaan! Aku bukan jenis orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap dikeadaan yang berbeda dan hanya mengerti dan tahu untuk bersikap super-rior, yang tentu saja, banyak terjadi di kalangan atas. Tapi, sebagai murid, aku tetap menghormati guru-ku sampai batas tertentu... yah, sebagaimana seorang murid biasa.

"Apa?" aku, secara tidak langsung, balik bertanya.

Ka... uh, maksudku, Kepala Sekolah menghela nafas. "Ne, Yuki-san, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu," dia berkata, tangan menangkup di atas meja dan menatapku lurus dengan matanya yang dibungkus kacamata, walau sebenarnya matanya baik-baik saja. "Kita katakan saja kalau aku setuju, akan tetapi, kenapa harus Night Class? Bukankah Day Class lebih aman?"

Eh? Tadi dia bilang Yuki-san, ya? Kemajuan. Berarti tinggal usaha sedikit lagi... dan aku akan membiarkan pertanyaannya terus tanpa jawaban.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa mau pun pikiran jahat lolos ke laur ketika aku berkata dengan keluguan yang sangat meyakinkan tapi juga menakutkan untuk orang yang mengenalku, karena aku adalah apa pun tapi bukan tipe orang yang lugu, "Coba tebak?"

"Tidak, setelah kupikirkan kembali, aku sekarang tidak ingin tahu karena ini kau yang kita bicarakan, aku hanya bisa, dan berani, menebak bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang jahat atau sesuatu yang sejenis dengan hal itu," dia bergumam, cahaya lampu terpantul di kacamatanya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa matanya saat wajahnya berkeringat dingin seperti itu, padahal aku sangat ingin tahu...

"Ya ampun," dia berkata lagi. "Dan padahal kau tahu dari dulu _dulu_ sekali, Kiryuu-kun membenci vampir dan kau masih tetap akan melakukan... _ini_?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Zero," aku berkata, walau untuk sekali ini aku membiarkan sedikit rona merah menyebar di pipiku. Oh, apa aku semudah itu untuk ditebak? Oleh laki-laki seperti ini? "Etoooo... sebenarnya, ini memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Zero."

"Apa maksudmu?" dia bertanya. Jadi, aku tidak mudah untuk ditebak, dia hanya mengatakan hal secara acak yang mungkin terjadi dan atau akan terjadi kalau aku harus berakting seperti vampir kalau aku masuk ke Night Class di Kurosu Gakuen ini, karena, Night Class adalah kelas untuk para vampir.

Sialan! Bagaimana bisa Hunter terbaik tidak begitu lama sebelumnya ini bisa begitu gila dan sangat bodoh? Oh, aku sudah tahu, bukan? Aku selalu memanggilnya baka atau idiot dan gila hampir di seluruh kehidupanku sekarang.

"Vampire. Hio Shizuka. Level E."

Aku tahu dia gila, idiot, dll, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa dia tidak sungguh-sungguh bodoh. Kenyatannya, dia terbiasa untuk bersikap dingin, murung, dan tenang hanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan dia masih cukup pintar (mungkin hanya untukku, aku bahkan terkadang ragu-ragu apa dia benar-benar masih menyisakan kepintarannya? Akan tetapi, anak angkatnya menganggapnya gila, dan aku tak akan membodohi diri sendiri, aku tahu alasan kenapa mereka beranggapan begitu).

"Ya, hal itu juga sudah mengangguku untuk waktu yang lama sekarang," dia berkata dengan ekspresi muram di wajahnya yang sebenarnya tampan kalau saja dia tidak mengaburkan kenyataan itu dengan bertingkah seperti orang yang terkena penyakit saraf level atas.

Hm, jadi dia sudah cukup mengerti... seharusnya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh... tapi aku harus melakukan usahaku yang terbaik...

"Bukankah seharusnya kau juga tahu bahwa aku bisa bergerak bebas di dekat Zero tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan berlebih hanya jika aku merupakan murid dari Night Class? Kita hanya tinggal membuang fakta bahwa aku manusia, kau tahu seperti apa kelebihan yang kami miliki untuk berbaur ke dalam sesuatu yang bukan _spesies_ kami," aku berkata. "Dan untuknya yang sudah berusaha keras menekan perubahan itu untuk empat tahun sekarang, aku ingin melakukan apa pun agar tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya atau pun hal yang lain."

Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, huh, Kaien? Aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa pun yang kuinginkan, kuulangi, _apa pun_. Dan, di atas apa pun yang sudah kukatakan di atas, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan yang kuinginkan. Dan aku juga memiliki bakat akting yang sangat bagus pula, sesuatu yang sangat berguna untuk keadaan seperti ini. Kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak padaku, `kan, Kaien? Bagaimana pun, aku adalah atasan dari atasanmu, dan dengan kata lain, aku adalah Kepala Sekolah dan kau adalah muridnya dari awal, heh, tanpa fakta bahwa aku masih berusia 17 akan 18 sekarang, dan kau memiliki waktu hidup yang sama panjangnya dengan vampir yang sehat. Usia tidak mempengaruhi seberapa besar kekuasaan yang kau miliki, benar? Ahahahahahaha...

Cukup dengan sisi gelapku!

"Baiklah, kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, _lagi_," Kepala Sekolah berkata, dengan helaan nafas berat dan wajah yang mencerminkan kekalahan.

"Itu bagus," aku berkata dengan seringai di wajahku yang membuatnya bergidig lagi. "Dapatkah aku mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku berasal dari Rusia? Hanya ada sedikit vampir di Albania."

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," dia bergumam lagi.

"Bagus, karena kalau begitu, Isaya-san bisa menutupi identitasku karena tempat itu adalah tempat dia berasal, selain karena hanya ada sedikit vampir di sana, dia juga selalu berkata bahwa ada seseorang di kastil tua tempatnya tinggal dulu kalau ada orang yang mengusulkan untuk menghancurkan tempat itu, walau pada kenyatannya dia hanya tidak mau melepaskan makam istrinya. Tapi, kata-kata 'Karena ada _seseorang_ yang tinggal di kastil tua itu' bisa berguna untuk keadaan seperti ini," aku tersenyum senang.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau memiliki Isaya-kun di pihakmu juga," Kepala Sekolah Cross Gakuen berkata dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya, tidak tampak kecewa atau marah tetapi penuh pengertian.

"Hanya katakan aku beruntung kali ini, Isaya-san bangun sepenuhnya untuk beberapa waktu sekarang sebelum dia bersiap untuk tidur lagi dan sangat mudah untuk membujuknya untuk mengatakan 'ya' jika dia sedang tidak dalam masa berhibernasi untuk semua hal yang kuinginkan. Seperti yang ayah katakan Isaya-san lebih mudah dibujuk saat sedang bangun daripada saat mengantuk. Dan aku benar-benar orang yang beruntung," aku berkata dengan seringai jahat, poni-ku jatuh menutupi mata hijau emerald-ku, membuat efek jahat semakin terasa. "Tidak hanya Isaya-san, aku mendapatkan persetujuan dan kerjasama dari Asosiasi Hunter dan Vampir Senat juga."

Oh, ya, hampir lupa, Isaya-san adalah suami dari saudara perempuan kakek-kakek-kakek-kakek-dst kakekku. Mudahnya dia adalah paman-buyut-iparku, fufufu. Dan dia juga adalah alasan penting kenapa aku dapat masuk ke dalam "Dunia Malam" selain karena kedudukanku. Isaya-san adalah vampir berdarah-murni dari keluarga Shoutou.

Darah-murni adalah posisi tertinggi yang ada di dalam piramida vampir, lebih tinggi dari apa yang disebut bangsawan dan juga yang paling langka. Dan karena _paman_-ku adalah Darah-murni, maka keluargaku sangat dihormati dan disambut di "Dunia Malam", akan tetapi, walau keluarga Yamato sangat dikenal, yang mengetahui secara pasti mengenai keberadaanku sebagai "seseorang yang memberikan perintah", hanyalah para petinggi dari Senat, beberapa Darah-murni dan bangsawan. Akan tetapi, sebagian besar anjing senat atau masyarakat vampir secara umum hanya mengenal kami, para pemimpin Klan, atau lebih tepatnya aku, karena nama julukan setiap orang berbeda, sebagai "_Gadis salju yang akan memberimu kematian yang menyakitkan_". He~~ aku hanya bercanda! Yang jelas, mereka mendengar mengenaiku sebagai orang yang tidak punya ampun atau pun belas kasihan.

Masyarakat vampir pada umumnya (bangsawan, darah-murni, level C, dan level D) mengenal semua namaku, atau pendahuluku, untuk keselamatan mereka sendiri karena mereka tidak ingin terkena masalah kalau kebetulan bertemu dengan kami. Akan tetapi, sebagian besar dari mereka, karena mereka tidak menonton tv, tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku. Oleh karena itu, akan sangat mudah bagiku untuk masuk ke Night Class tanpa dikenali walau aku sebenarnya sangat terkenal. Terimakasih Dewa mereka tidak menonton TV dan terimakasih orangtuaku karena kalian memberikan nama yang sangat umum untukku!

"Lalu," suara Kepala Sekolah yang sangat serius membuatku mau tidak mau menatap lurus ke dalam mata yang dingin dibalik kacamata itu. "Apa yang dapat kita lakukan mengenai... Kaname-kun?"

Aku menelan ludah dan menarik nafas tajam. _Itu_ adalah masalah terbesar yang kami (atau mungkin hanya aku) miliki. Aku tidak dapat berbohong pada diriku sendiri.

Kaname adalah Darah-murni, dari Keluarga Kuran untuk menambah masalah, terlebih _masa lalu_-nya yang seperti itu... bisa dikatakan Keluarga Kuran adalah keluarga yang paling tua dan memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk Darah-murni yang lain (sehingga dulu mereka merupakan "Raja" di "Dunia Malam"). Dan untuk kami, Klan Yamato, kekuatan Kuran tidak bisa dianggap remeh, walau Yamato sendiri memiliki kekuatan yang lebih kuat dari semua orang.

Aku tidak Yakin Fuin Jutsu atau teknik penyegelan yang kugunakan untuk menyegel ingatannya mengenaiku tidak bisa rusak, apalagi dia bukan manusia atau vampir biasa. Akan bagus jika segel itu rusak setelah aku mati, dan manusia,- terutama dari Yamato klan, keluargaku, dan sekarang aku adalah kepala keluarganya,- memiliki waktu hidup yan sangat singkat, terutama juka dibandingkan dengan vampir yang memiliki kehidupan yang lama dan Darah-murni yang abadi.

Oh ya, aku bertemu Kaname setelah _orangtua-_nya terbunuh oleh _paman _-nya sendiri. Aku dan dia tinggal bersama selama tiga bulan lebih sebelum ibuku terbunuh dan Kaname harus pindah ke keluarga Ichijou karena Senat berpikir tidak aman untuk membiarkan Pangeran Darah-murni mereka bergaul dan tinggal bersama _anak kecil_. Huh, alasan bodoh.

Aku tahu betul alasan mereka yang sebenarnya walau pun aku hanyalah _anak kecil_, tapi kalau ini yang mereka inginkan, tidak masalah. Aku akan ikut bermain dalam permainan kecil ini, termasuk menyegel ingatan Kaname tidak lama setelah perpisahan itu, karena aku tahu pasti, sesuatu yang berbahaya akan terjadi kalau aku dan Kaname terus seperti itu. Dan karena aku mengerti bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah jika kami tetap seperti itu, maka untuk kepentingan dunia ini, tujuanku, dan tujuannya, aku mengunci ingatannya, menyimpan rahasia yang dia tidak tahu aku tahu dan berjalan di jalanku sendiri untuk memenuhi tujuanku.

"Pikirkan jalan yang mudah," aku bergumam, dan aku dapat merasakan kegelapan terpancar dari dalam mata emerald-ku, yang membuat Kepala Sekolah sedikit tersentak. Kenapa dia selalu seperti itu? Bukankah dia sudah mengenalku nyaris selama 18 tahun dan tahu bahwa terkadang aku membiarkan emosi, yang biasanya terkendali dan tersembunyi dengan baik, ke luar walau hanya sedikit?

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Sekarang, tolong panggilkan Ichijou Takuma untukku," aku meminta kehadiran vampir bangsawan bermata hijau dan berambut pirang yang merupakan teman baik Kaname dan sahabatku di sini, sekarang!

Sepertinya Kepala Sekolah, mengetahui dengan pasti nada mendesak dalam suaraku karena dia mengangkat telepon di samping sikunya dan berkata sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mataku, "Baiklah, tapi mungkin dia masih tidur."

Ya, sekarang adalah siang hari, di mana para vampir seharusnya tertidur dan para murid Day Class menerima pelajaran di kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kepala Sekolah berbicara cukup lama di telepon sementara aku menatap melamun ke luar jendela. Langit di luar sangat biru, tapi aku memikirkan pekerjaanku yang bertumpuk dan tak akan pernah selesai serajin apa pun aku mengerjakannya.

"Yuki-san," Kepala Sekolah memanggilku dan aku menoleh menatapnya dengan mata yang masih sedikit tidak terfokus. "Dia akan ada di sini dalam... aku pikir, _sekarang_."

Itu benar. Suara ketukan di pintu dan bau vampir yang, tidak salah lagi, merupakan miliknya membuat mataku kembali terfokus. Ichi sekarang ada di depan pintu. Sangat cepat.

Apa dia datang terburu-buru dengan kekuatan vampir yang dimilikinya? Apa dia takut terkena sinar matahari terlalu lama? Ah, tapi yang ingin kutahu dari dulu adalah kenapa mereka kadang-kadang sangat cepat dan kadang-kadang sangat lambat seperti bayi yang sedang belajar berjalan.

Hm? Dia tidak diikuti, bau yang ditangkap oleh hidungku yang terlalu-sensitif-seperti-vampir memberitahuku. Pilihan bagus kami bertemu di_waktu tidur_, sehingga kalau ada vampire-yang-terlalu-ingin-tahu dari Night Class terlalu lelah untuk mengikutinya.

"Masuklah," Kepala Sekolah mempersilahkan.

Pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah terbuka, dan di ambang pintu itu dia berdiri. Senyum besar di wajah tampannya, mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata emeraldku dan dia tersenyum makin lebar, jika memungkinkan. Dia hanya berubah sedikit selama sepuluh tahun ini, ya? Hanya sedikit bertambah tinggi dan tidak ada lagi garis kekanakan di wajahnya, kecuali ekspresinya, tentu. Oh-uh, dilihat dari senyum yang mencapai matanya itu, aku heran sekali wajahnya tidak kram, sepertinya tidak hanya fisiknya saja yang nyaris tidak berubah, sepertinya sifatnya juga masih sama dengan Ichijou Takuma yang terakhir kutemui?

"Selamat siang, Yuki-chan," dia berkata sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya dan tersenyum dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas menatap mata milikku sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Ichi-kun," aku berkata dan memeluknya.

Dia balas memelukku dan tertawa lepas, mengelus rambutku dengan tangannya yang besar. "Nah, nah, lihat dirimu! Kau sudah berubah sebanyak ini?" dia bergumam, pipinya beristirahat di rambut emasku. "Tapi itu normal untuk manusia, ne? Dan kau masih sangat cantik, Yu-chan, lebih dari waktu terakhir kita bertemu. Tapi... rambutmu masih sangat halus dan berbau lembut walau pun kau sudah bekerja keras sebagai seseorang yang mengurus hampir semua hal di, tidak hanya dunia manusia dan vampir, tapi juga dunia _lain_, bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa rambut dan pekerjaanku saling berhubungan?" aku terkikik, melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Tapi mungkin hal itu benar juga. Ne, bagaimana kabarmu di waktu kita tidak pernah bertemu ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tahu kau juga, kau cukup terkenal di _kehidupan siang_ dan ojii-sama selalu memberitahuku semua berita yang berhubungan denganmu, tidak dengan sukarela, tentu," Teku,- Takuma, Ichi, Taku, terserah dengan nama apa saja aku suka memanggilnya,- tersenyum dan memberikan anggukan kecil pada Kepala Sekolah.

"Itu adalah alasan lain kenapa aku tidak ingin masuk ke Day Class. Hanya karena Zero dan gadis kecilmu tidak menonton TV, tidak berarti anak yang lain tidak, seperti Ichi yang suka menonton TV dan vampir lain yang sama sekali anti dengan sebagian besar benda elektronik. Aku _cukup_ terkenal, kau tahu, dan Zero akan tahu siapa aku, karena walau pun dia tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku, dengan nyaris seluruh Sekolah tahu wajahku, maka hanya dalam hitungan detik dia akan tahu siapa aku dan hal itu tidak kuinginkan karena aku ingin bergerak dengan sesedikit mungkin perhatian. Jika aku berada bersama-sama dengan para vampir, aku dapat menyembunyikan diri karena aura mereka dan para murid Day Class akan mendapat kesulitan untuk mengenaliku walau mereka ingin. Dan, yang terpenting, aku masih dapat mengawasi Zero dengan kekuatanku. Mengerti, Kepala Sekolah?" aku bertanya sambil meyisiri rambutku dengan jemariku yang bersarung tangan, mendelik pada Kepala Sekolah yang mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar karena paham.

"Aku tahu kau bilang kau ingin masuk ke Night Class dalam surat pertama dan satu-satunya yang kau kirim padaku beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku tidak berpikir kau serius... Tunggu, kau serius?"

Aku menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _aku selalu serius_ untuk menanggapi kata-kata Takuma.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan Kaname?" dia bertanya lagi, melihat ke dalam mataku dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar mencerminkan kekhawatiran dan perhatian seorang kakak.

Tentu saja aku tidak punya saudara kandung mau pun saudara dekat yang lain. Jika aku punya, bukan aku yang ada di sana, dia yang akan mewakiliku di sini. Tapi, aku tahu sekali matanya mengandung sentuhan lembut seorang kakak. Seperti seseorang yang pernah aku cintai.

Tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Membuatku kehilangan satu lagi hal yang berharga bagiku. Apakah itu kutukan dari keluargaku juga yang menyebabkannya tiada? Dia terbunuh oleh adiknya sendiri. Itu adalah kutukan, sudah pasti...

Aku menutup mataku, tersenyum sedih. Aku selalu merasa seperti itu setiap salah satu anggota keluarga dan temanku terluka atau mati. Akan tetapi, aku tidak diizinkan untuk hancur. Tidak diizinkan untuk menangis. Tidak diizinkan untuk mengeluh... karena aku adalah pemimpin...

Dan karena aku adalah seorang pemimpin, aku harus selalu berdiri di depan, memberi contoh yang baik, harus bersikap tegar dan selalu tersenyum walau apa pun yang terjadi. Karena itulah, aku dijuluki oleh "Gadis Salju" karena hatiku sedingin salju.

Aku harus selalu tampak kuat, tegar dan tanpa celah. Tidak bisa menunjukkan sedikit pun kekurangan mau pun kelemahanku. Dengan posisi seperti milikku, banyak orang yang mengincar hidupku. Dengan keadaan ini, kehidupanku selalu penuh dengan reksiko.

Satu kelemahan terlihat oleh musuhku, aku mati. Sederhana dan rumit dalam saat yang bersamaan, seperti itulah kehidupan kami.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," aku berkata, menggenggam tangan lembut dan dingin Teku untuk membuatku melupakan perasaan bodohku yang seharusnya tidak kumiliki. "Tolong bantu aku."

Wajah Takuma tampak sangat terkejut, mata melebar dan mulut terbuka. "Apa maksudmu?" dia bertanya lembut sambil menepuk kepalaku dengan tangannya yang lain. "Tidak biasanya sang Hime-sama memohon bantuan..."

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," aku berkata. "Pergilah ke Kaname, katakan apa pun yang kau inginkan dan kau tahu mengenai diriku, hanya jangan menyinggung masa lalu kita atau pun aku sebagai pemimpin Klan Yamato, buatlah seolah aku adalah teman lamamu. Jika dia membuat reaksi sekecil apa pun, seperti melebarkan mata, terguncang, mengepalkan tangannya atau pun menggigit bibirnya, sadar mau pun tidak, maka aku tidak terlalu aman ada di dekatnya. Aku harus bersikap sangat hati-hati di dekatnya, berharap dia tidak menemukan sedikit pun petunjuk bahwa kami saling kenal sebelumnya, karena jika keadaanya seperti itu, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk menemukan lebih banyak petunjuk, dan pada akhirnya... dia akan ingat mengenai aku lagi. Sial! Tapi jangan kalian berani-berani berpikir segel-ku lemah! Aku adalah pemimpin dari dunia ini sialan! Dan ini sudah hampir waktunya! Apa pun yang akan terjadi termasuk kemungkinan Kaname akan mengingatku tidak akan membuatku mundur untuk menyelamatkan Zero! Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memastikan adik angkatku, Kiryuu Zero, selamat dari apa pun yang akan terjadi!"

*hah*

Ya, sebelum Hio Shizuka menggigit Zeroku yang tersayang, ibuku sudah memastikan membuat Zero sebagai anak angkat keluarga kami bersama dengan Ichiru,- adik kembarnya yang menghilang bersamaan dengan peristiwa Hio,- karena kami sudah merasakan adanya "awan gelap" yang sedang bergerak, tentu saja dengan syarat bahwa kami tak akan berhubungan dengan kedua saudara kembar itu jika tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi atau dengan dengan kata lain Zero dan Ichiru tidak akan menjadi bagian keluarga Yamato jika firasat kami melenceng (yang tidak pernah terjadi) dan walau pun benar-benar terjadi peristiwa yang tidak diinginkan, maka tanpa pengakuanku, baik Zero mau pun Ichiru tak akan diketahui sebagai anggota keluarga karena pengangkatan mereka dirahasiakan.

Akan tetapi, walau kami tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, kami hanya bisa mengatakan kami ingin mengadopsi dua bersaudara itu untuk berjaga-jaga akan adanya kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi. Kami tidak bisa memberitahu keluarga Kiryuu apa yang kami duga akan terjadi. Kami tidak diizinkan untuk merubah takdir, walau kami tahu seperti apa akibat takdir itu. Kami hanya diizinkan untuk berjaga-jaga untuk kehancuran yang lebih besar atau segala sesuatu yang akan membelokkan takdir. Dan karena takdir tidak hanya sesuatu yang baik dan manis, maka tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan kecuali menunggu kematian suami-istri Kiryuu dan berusaha melindungi anak-anak mereka.

Dan seperti itulah, maka ibuku membuat Kiryuu bersaudara menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami walau pun pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menyambut mereka karena hidupnya yang sangat singkat seperti ayahku yang tersayang dan pamanku yang manis,- adik kembar ibuku,- yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga dekatku.

Kami, ibu dan aku, tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Zero, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai Ichiru, karena Ichiru menghilang, seperti yang disampaikan oleh laporan resmi, tapi, yah, aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Dan karena kenyataan itu, maka disinilah aku, untuk menyelamatkan satu orang yang paling bagiku dan untuk kepentingan dunia sialan ini.

Oh, ya. Zero sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai ibuku, karena ibuku sudah meninggal lama sebelum Hio Shizuka menghancurkan hidup Zero. Dia hanya tahu aku, kakaknya, yang menghubunginya sekali sehari,- atau dia akan menghubungiku di luar jadwal untuk membicarakan berbagai hal. Aku, yang memastikan untuk memberikan apa pun yang Zero inginkan, tanpa merusak takdir-brengsek itu, tentu. Dia hanya tahu suara dan tulisan tanganku, tapi aku dapat mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangiku dan aku juga sangat menyayanginya, sehingga aku akan dapat dan rela membuang apa pun yang kumiliki sekarang untuknya... karena dia satu-satunya orang yang merupakan alasanku untuk tetap hidup dan juga tetap berada dalam pikiran warasku sekarang ini setelah kehilangan banyak orang yang kucintai. Aku hanya memilikinya...

Hanya untuknya... dan aku akan memberikannya segalanya, segala yang keluargaku miliki...

Dan aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk hidupnya. Dengan kekuatanku dan keluargaku.

Aku memiliki kekuasaan di seluruh dunia ini, hampir, tapi sama saja, maka aku bisa menjaga Zero tetap selamat di mana pun dia berada. Keluargaku juga cukup besar di keluarga cabang, tapi tidak sebesar sebagaimana keluarga yang tua, hanya sekitar 500 orang dengan lebih dari 120 nama keluarga, tidak termasuk "Yamato". Keluargaku diberkahi dengan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa (yang bisa membantuku menjaga adikku jika aku tidak ada di sekitarnya), kekayaan yang tak terbatas (aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghabiskan uangku dan kami masih terus mendapatkan pemasukan dengan banyaknya perusahaan di bawha kendaliku), dan lain sebagainya.

Ini semua mungkin karena ayahku, kakekku dan semua garis keturunan laki-laki tertua yang merupakan penerus Klan,- aku tidak termasuk bagian "laki-laki", yang penting garis keturunan ayahku yang menyandang nama Yamato,- memiliki kekuatan dari Dewa Kematian dan Dewi Matahari, juga, sebagai pemimpin Klan Yamato, kami dikatakan sebagai reinkarnasi mereka dan pemegang kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Di bawah kekuasaanku, bahkan semua pemimpin negara di dunia... mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuasaan yang dimiliki klan kami. Mereka berlutut padaku, pada keluargaku. Mereka hanyalah binatang peliharaanku.

Aku dan keluargaku mengontrol peredaran uang, mengontrol arus ekonomi dunia, mengontrol dimensi, mengontrol dunia, dan hampir bisa dikatakan mengontrol hidup itu sendiri walau kami sebenarnya hanyalah boneka yang harus menuruti master kami, Dewa yang sudah menugaskan kami untuk mewakili mereka di dunia. Akan tetapi, tetap saja dengan kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini, aku ingin menyelamatkan saudaraku sendiri, seseorang yang membutuhkanku dan kubutuhkan lebih dari apa pun.

"Tolong, aku memohon padamu," aku memohon dan menundukkan kepalaku. Tidak mudah untuk membuat Ichijou yang lebih tua, atau Asato atau Ichiou sebagai salah satu pemimpin tertinggi Senat dan juga kakek Takuma, untuk mengizinkanku pergi. Sekarang aku harus berurusan dengan yang muda juga. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Apa pun?" Teku berkata, ekspresinya nyaris terkejut.

"Ya," aku berkata sambil menatap wajah tampan itu yang sanggup membuat para wanita bersedia untuk melakukan apa pun hanya agar bisa menatap wajah tampan itu walau hanya sebentar.

"Baiklah," Teku berkata sambil menghela nafas, menyentuh kedua tanganku dan mendekatkannya ke dadanya. Dia biasa berbuat seperti itu setiap kali menginginkanku berjanji, mengingatkanku bahwa janji apa pun yang kuucapkan akan membuat hatinya terluka jika kulanggar, dan aku tidak suka untuk menyakiti hati satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa kupercaya. "Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku." Benar, kan?

"Apa?"

Kami nyaris melupakan Kepala Sekolah yang menatap kami dengan tatapan mata yang sulit ditebak karena pembicaraan kami sudah mulai terlalu serius, Takuma bahkan sudah tidak lagi tersenyum, sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Tolong, apa pun yang terjadi... tolong jangan membuat dirimu dalam bahaya," kata Takuma sambil menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa, membuat rambutnya melayang di sekitar wajah tampan yang pucat itu. "Aku selalu merasa was-was jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Di atas segalanya, Kaname yang mengingatmu membuatku berjanji untuk menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendeiri," kataku tersinggung.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi aku tetap khawatir padamu. Bukan pada keselamatanmu, sama sekali bukan, yang kukhawatirkan adalah kebiasaan burukmu untuk melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya dan selalu membuat dirimu sendiri terluka walau sebenarnya seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan salah satu dari semua itu, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Tapi, kau selalu seperti itu... untuk membuat segala hal lebih menarik atas seribu satu alasan lain yang sudah kau persiapkan setiap kali seseorang mempertanyakan tindakanmu... kau selalu membahayakan dirimu..." Ichi berkata lagi, hampir terdengar sedih, akan tetapi dia masih bisa menjaga ketegarannya. "Dan juga, kau adalah tipe yang akan bergerak hanya jika merasakan sesuatu yang amat salah. Dan untuk klanmu, atau lebih tepatnya keluarga inti, atau dengan kata lain, jika pemimpin klan bergerak, maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya yang tidak hanya berhubungan dengan keluarga kalian sendiri tapi juga termasuk dengan hidup orang lain, bukan?"

"Ya," kataku singkat. Oh, apa aku memang semudah itu ditebak?

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau dan Kaname adalah teman baikku," katanya, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar tampak terluka, seperti anak anjing yang ditinggalkan di tengah hujan oleh majikannya.

Aku tahu Ichi... aku tahu kau khawatir pada Kaname dan padaku... aku tahu alasanmu... maaf, maaf aku masih belum bisa membantumu. Maaf kau harus menunggu...

"Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian atau kalian berdua merasa sedih atau jika seseorang atau sesuatu melukai kalian," Takuma berkata lagi, melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Terimakasih, Teku," aku berbisik lagi. "Maaf," aku tidak bisa menafan kata itu untuk tidak ke luar dari mulutku.

"Apa?" kata Ichi lembut.

"Tidak, tidak apa," kataku. Ini bukan saatnya mengatakan apa pun bahwa aku tahu sesuatu, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih. "Mengenai Ichijou Asato, kakekmu yang menyebalkan..."

"Apa kakekku membuatmu dalam masalah lagi?" Ichi berkata, menepuk kepalaku. Aku tidak suka kepalaku ditepuk, aku seolah diejek sebegai anak yang pendek, tapi tidak! Aku tinggi! Tinggiku sama dengan Takuma. Akan tetapi, aneh rasanya, aku tidak merasa terejek oleh tangan Takuma yang menepuk lembut kepalaku. Tangannya begitu lembut dan dingin, tapi juga terasa hangat dalam saat yang bersamaan, sehingga aku tidak terlalu keberatan.

"Dia selalu membuatku dalam masalah, seperti kau tidak tahu dia saja," aku bergumam di bahunya, menyandarkan daguku di sana. "Dia sangat keras kepala dan salah satu orang yang paling sulit diyakinkan untuk membiarkanku pindah ke sekolah ini, terutama ke Night Class bisa dibilang dia meragukanku. Tapi, terimakasih untuk status Isaya-san."

"Dia selalu seperti itu," kata Teku.

"Jadi? Kau akan membantuku atau tidak?"

"Bagaimana dengan janji kita?"

"Baiklah... aku berjanji, Ichi. Puas?"

"Sangat."

"Aku angap itu sebagai ya."

"Tentu," kata Ichi dengan senyum hangatnya yang sering sekali dia tampilkan.

"Jadi, Kepala Sekolah, setelah masalah ini dan itu sudah diusahakan, bisakah aku mendapatkan baju seragam bodoh-penuh-kancing itu?" aku berkata sambil melemparkan salah satu pandangan mengancamku pada Kepala Sekolah dari tempat daguku beristirahat, bahu Takuma.

Kepala Sekolah hanya bisa tertawa gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N** Akhirnya selesai juga, makan waktu dua malam untuk menyelesaikan ini, tidak perlu ditambah dengan kemalasanku yang juga menyebabkan banyak hal tertunda. Tidak ada banyak catatan kali ini. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan minta maaf kalau aku agak (atau malah sangat) mengecewakan kalian mengenai cerita ini. Dan mengenai kenapa hanya Kaien dan Takuma yang muncul dalam cerita ini... sebenarnya First Night sendiri terdiri dari tiga bagian, karena kalau jadi satu akan makan banyak sekali tempat, dan kalau sudah makan banyak tempat, maka yang membaca juga akan malas, bukan? Ini pengalaman lho, aku sendiri kalau kebanyakan malah jadi malas baca. :p

Ucapan terimakasih:

Queen of the Death: selalu memberikan review yang membuatku senang, makasih, ya ^^

Unknown viewer: apa masalah prolog pendeknya sudah terselesaikan? Sudah balas dendam, `kan, dalam chapter ini? Hehehehe.

C4KATSU: sayang sekali, ya, tidak jadi kencan dengan Ichiru-kun, padahal dia sudah siap-siap pergi menjemput anda lho ^^. Mengenai masalah gambarnya, tolong lihat link-nya di profil-ku. Aku punya blog, sih, tapi sudah lupa cara bukanya, jadi untuk sementara ini pakai gambar yang ku upload di FB dulu ya?

Waktu disclaimer aka waktu kabur...

_Sanada Yuina sedang tidak ada di tempat, tolong tinggalkan pesan anda setelah tanda *beep* berbunyi_

Zero: Dia kabur lagi?

Takuma: Sepertinya begitu.

Kaname: Sebenarnya tokoh utamanya siapa, sih?

Kaien: Yuina-san juga masih bingung, kok.:)

Ichiru: Hei, kenapa kencannya tidak jadi? Aku sudah siap-siap pergi, nih!

Lavi: *ehem* Disclaimer time! Karena Yuina-chan masih tidak memiliki VK, maka dia masih akan terus menulis di situs ini, hehehehe.

Kaname: Tolong review dan jadikan aku tokoh utama, non-shoai, tolong.(OOC Kaname)

Zero: HEI! Curang! Aku juga mau jadi tokoh utamanya... tunggu! Aku adiknya, kan?(OOC Zero)

Yuki: Ck, ck, Zero, kau bukan adik kandungku, nama keluargamu pun berbeda, kalau Kaname bisa menikahi Kurosu padahal dia adik kandungnya sendiri, kita bisa berhubungan dengan aman karena kita tidak punya hubungan darah.

Zero: Begitu, ya? *lega*(OOC Zero)

Lavi: Hei! Hei! Hentikan obrolan tidak penting ini! Baiklah semuanya! Tolong review sebanyak-banyaknya, Yuina-chan ingin mendengar pendapat kalian, tapi tidak ada flame, ya! Yuina-chan sudah bersumpah kalau dia mendapatkan flame dia akan membunuhku dengan flame itu! Oh, dan kalian masih bisa meminta bayaran dari usaha kalian mereview, masih sama dengan chapter yang lalu! Dan untuk second night dan seterusnya, Yuina merasa dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan sudut pandang karakter lagi karena setelah itu giliran kehidupan Zero dan Kaname yang akan dibahas (dia yakin kalau pakai sudut pandang karakter akan jadi super OOC dan dia tidak suka itu). Saa... mata ne!


	3. First night, that girl arrived part1

_**FIRST NIGHT**_

_**THAT GIRL ARRIVED**_

_(PART ONE)_

Di kegelapan yang menyelimuti Mansion milik keluarga Kuran, seseorang berjalan tenang di antara pepohonan, sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun. Orang itu berjalan menuju Mansion Kuran yang sudah lama terbengkalai tersebut dengan tanpa keraguan sama sekali, ujung mantelnya berkibar terkena angin malam di belakangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan suara-suara pelan yang samar dari para anjing senat yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun masuk ke dalam mansion itu.

Akan tetapi, bukannya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan pada mereka, para anjing senat itu terdiam di tempat mereka, menatap gadis yang berjalan perlahan dan tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun itu dengan tubuh gemetar. Mereka cukup pintar untuk tidak mencoba menganggu gadis itu. Mereka tahu dia walau tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung –mereka adalah kumpulan olan berpangkat rendah yang tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya dalam kesempatan resmi-. Akan tetapi mereka tau, gadis itu adalah orang yang bisa melakukan apa pun yang dia mau pada mereka tanpa mendapatkan satu kata pun dari para anggota senat.

Mereka dapat menduga siapa gadis itu dari rambut emas yang panjang dan indah dan aura yang mengelilinginya, dia adalah gadis yang dikatakan sanggup membuat salju turun di luar musim, kebalikan dari Hio Shizuka yang disebut sebagai Putri Bunga yang Mekar di Luar Musim, akan tetapi sama berbahayanya jika tidak dibilang lebih berbahaya. Pembunuh yang memiliki hati sedingin es untuk para musuhnya. Tidak hanya Vampire Hunter dan Asosiasi Vampir yang menganggapnya sebagai kematian itu sendiri. Yamato Yuki.

Yuki berjalan dan membuka pintu depan Mansion yang terbengkalai itu. Bagaimana dia bisa membuka pintu terkunci tersebut dan belum mati seperti orang lain yang berusaha menyelinap masuk ke dalam sana masih merupakan misteri tersendiri bagi para anggota senat (atau bisa kita katakan anjing senat, karena senat sudah dipastikan tidak akan mendengar apa-apa mengenai pristiwa ini selain dari mulut orang yang bersangkutan, dan percayailah orang itu untuk tidak pernah mengatakan suatu kejadian secara keseluruhan pada sembarangan orang, atau vampir, atau makhluk hidup atau tidak hidup jenis lainnya).

Yuki melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu, sepatu bot-nya menginjak pecahan kaca dan kayu serta berbagai pecahan perabotan yang berserakan di lantai yang berdebu. Akan tetapi, begitu dia berjalan sepenuhnya ke dalam ruangan itu, aula depan yang berdebu digantikan dengan aula yang benar-benar bersih dan mewah. Yuki sudah membuka pintu waktu bersamaan dengan membuka pintu biasa tersebut dan sekarang berdiri di aula depan Mansion Kuran yang sama bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Pintu di belakang punggungnya sekarang tertutup dengan bunyi klik pelan, akan tetapi, bila Yuki mendengarnya, dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyadari bunyi tersebut.

Yuki masih dapat merasakan keberadaan kuat empat darah-murni, satu ada di balik pintu, mulai berjalan pergi, yang lain ada di ruang bawah tanah, auranya kuat tapi juga terasa jauh. Dua keberadaan darah-murni yang lain terasa di ruangan yang lain, khawatir dan berbagai macam perasaan dapat dirasakan dari mereka berdua, tapi tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencari anak dan saudara laki-laki mereka. Tidak dengan keberadaan darah-murni yang kauh, amat jauh, lebih tua dari mereka dan aura lain yang mereka tahu akan membuat mereka menyesal jika menganggu pemilik aura itu.

"Jadi aku datang di waktu yang tepat, huh," Yuki bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan malas, tangan yang lain ada di pinggangnya sementara dia berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah di Mansion yang akrab baginya di masa depan Mansion itu dan di masa lalunya. "Rido itu sudah menyelesaikan 'tugas'nya, meninggalkan darah-murni yang 'malang' itu beserta Haruka dan Juri dengan 'kekhawatiran' mereka sendiri. Hum, sungguh suatu hal yang menyenangkan untuk memulai malam, che! Dasar orang brengsek."

Yuki berjalan dan membiarkan bau darah memberitahunya bahwa arah tujuannya sudah benar. Dia tahu bahwa Rido baru saja ke luar dari pintu disaat dia datang ke waktu ini, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa Rido tidak akan bisa merasakannya seperti dia merasakan Rido, karena kekuatan Yuki, heck, kekuatan klan Yamato, bisa membuatnya menyembunyikan kehadirannya pada jenis makhluk apa pun yang ada jika mereka menginginkannya. Tapi dia tahu, yang terbaik adalah membiarkan Kuran yang lain tahu nahwa dia datang, dan yang lain juga akan datang, sehingga mereka tidak akan menganggunya, maka dia mengizinkan dua darah-murni tersebut menyadari bahwa dia ada dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mulai mencari anggota keluarga mereka yang tidak juga kembali di tengah bau darah yang kuat memancar dari ruang bawah tanah mereka.

Yuki menuruni satu demi satu anak tangga di depannya, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh pintu besar yang tampak angkuh yang menempel di dinding batu. Yuki menyentuh pelan pintu itu dan bau darah tercium makin kuat ketika pinta itu membuka dengan derit pelan dan menunjukkan seorang darah-murni yang duduk di peti mati.

Yuki mengeluarkan desah putus asa pelan, mengamati sosok menyedihkan di depannya. Pipinya yang pucat akan tetapi kotor oleh waktu dan darah terkoyak, menunjukkan tulang dan rahang juga taring, seperti banyak bagian kulit lainnya yang ada di tubuh kurus itu. Dia tampak seperti mayat yang setengah membusuk. Dari dagunya masih menetes darah, darah yang dapat Yuki cium sebagai campuran dari darah Rido dan darahnya sendiri.

_Sepertinya rasa hausnya belum terpuaskan._

Tidur yang amat lama membuat rambut ikal itu lebih panjang dari rambut Yuki mau pun rambut manusia mau pun vampir lain yang pernah Yuki temui (makhluk hidup lain seperti siluman tidak termasuk). Dia hidup, tapi tampak seperti mayat hidup yang kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuhnya karena termakan waktu.

"Kau tahu, sangat menyedihkan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Kuran Kaname," Yuki berkata, menyandarkan tubuhnya di bingkai pintu; tangan tersilang di depan dada, mata mengawati tubuh vampir itu lebih jauh, dan senyum sadis terpasang di wajah cantiknya. "Kau tahu, kami dapat menyelamatkanmu."

Si vampir menggeram marah, membuat Yuki tertawa kecil,- kekejaman sangat terasa dalam suaranya. "Nah, aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau akan membiarkan kami membantumu," Yuki berkata, cahaya aneh sekarang bersinar di mata emerald itu, satu tangan menyangga siku dan jari dari siku yang disangga itu mengeruk dagunya, tidak ada setitik pun rasa kasihan mau pun jijik dalam suaranya, hanya nada datar aneh yang sulit dideskripsikan. "Tapi, jika kau tidak membiarkanmu menolong kami..."

"Takdir tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan semestinya dan kami akan memaksamu menerima bantuan dari kami, mau atau pun tidak, karena jika kau tidak mau, kau harus membuat kami melakukan kerja ekstra,-seperti kami tidak punya cukup pekerjaan saja,- dan kau akan menyesalinya di kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya," suara lain dari belakang tubuh Yuki berkata, jelas dan tenang.

"Oh, jadi akhirnya anda datang juga, Makoto-dono," Yuki berkata pelan, tidak perlu menengok ke belakang karena tahu yang bisa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan dari dirinya hanyalah pemimpin klan Yamato yang lain, dan dia juga tahu bahwa kehadiran pria itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan mau pun tidak diduga karena "_catatan_" sudah memberitahunya sebelumnya.

"Che, sepertinya untuk cucu-cucu-cucu perempuanku yang tersayang ini, laki-laki itu juga penting, huh," Makoto berkata, muncul dari kegelapan di belakang Yuki dan menatap vampir yang ada di ruangan remang berpenerangan beberapa batang lilin itu juga. "Makhluk menyedihkan ya?"

"Heh, betul. Dia hampir tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup lagi, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi di saat itu," Yuki berkata. "Tapi, itu hanya untuk sekarang. Kita akan membuatkan alasan baginya untuk hidup lagi," dia menambahkan, senyum sadis yang terpasang di wajah kakek canggahnya juga tampak di wajahnya.

"Apa dia juga penting untuk rencana sialan apa pun yang kau miliki?" Makoto bertanya, wajah tampannya bersinar dalam ketertarikan; mata emeraldnya yang nyaris identik dengan mata Yuki kecuali bulu matanya yang lebih pendek dari cicitnya itu, juga mengamati si vampir. Rambut ungu panjangnya diikat dalam ekor kuda yang kencang dan tinggi, mengekspos leher pucat anggun yang tampak lezat, berkebalikan dengan cucu perempuannya yang membiarkan rambut emasnya jatuh tergerai ke punggungnya dan memakai mantel dengan kerah tinggi.

"Che, dan jika kau ada di sini, dia juga penting bagi anda," Yuki berkata dengan senyum kecil di wajah cantiknya.

"Ya," kata Makoto, tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala penerusnya yang hanya beberapa inchi lebih pendek darinya. "Beritahu aku, Yuki-chan, apakah pemimpin yang lain tidak akan datang? Apa hanya kau?"

"Ya, setahuku hanya aku yang akan datang. Tapi, apakah anda berpikir Tsubasa-dono juga akan datang?" tanya Yuki.

"Hm? Tsubasa-dono tidak akan datang ke masa ini, beliau ingin atau pun tidak, karena datang ke masa-depan-dari-waktu-kita itu sesuatu yang tabu untuk dilakukan," Makoto berkata, menyibakkan sebagian poninya ke belakang telinga, memperlihatkan tindikan di telinganya. "Bukankah kau sudah tahu mengenai hal itu, Yuki-chan? Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena orang itu," Yuki mengendik pada si vampir, cahaya lilin menimpa tindikan di telinga kanannya yang memantulkan kembali cahaya itu dalam kelip kecil. "Pemimpin klan Yamato yang pertama yang dia temui adalah yang mulia kakek kita, Tsubasa-dono. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, bukankah seharusnya beliau yang menjaganya?"

"Ya, Tsubasa-dono yang menjaganya. Kenapa?" tanya Makoto penasaran, tak perduli berapa kali pun bertemu dengan anak dalam ramalan ini, anak yang kabarnya akan menentukan masa depan klan Yamato, dia masih tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran pemimpin klan yang paling sering melakukan perjalanan antar waktu paling sering karena berbagai rencananya memang harus dipersiapkan sejak beratus-ratus tahun sebelum masanya itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir, kenapa aku, dan sepertinya kau juga, dan si Rido bisa masuk ke tempat ini dengan sangat mudah dan yang lain bahkan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa izin khusus keluarga Kuran? Tidak perlu mengingatkanmu bahwa Haruka dan Juri serta para pendahulu mereka juga tinggal di rumah tempat 'rahasia' ini tersimpan. Bukankah seharusnya dia memasang segel atau jebakan-sialan-apapun sehingga tidak seorang pun bisa masuk ke rumah ini dan bahkan jika mereka bisa, mereka tidak akan memberikan perhatian atau pun menyadari apa pun sehingga kerahasiaan misi dan rencana kita tetap terjaga sepenuhnya? Kenapa Tsubasa-dono sanggat terang-terangan? Atau kah segelnya rusak?" Yuki berkata lagi.

Peraturan dan insting mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa dan tidak boleh membuka misi mereka secara terang-terangan pada semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Jika perlu, tidak akan pernah ada yang tahu bahwa mereka melakukan sesuatu. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan petunjuk apa pun atau sesuatu sekecil apa pun yang bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan sampai diketahui orang lain kecuali anggota keluarga, sehingga tidak seorang pun akan menduga bahwa pekerjaan mereka sebenarnya adalah untuk menjaga takdir tetap berjalan seperti seharusnya, bukannya menolong orang yang lemah atau sampah apa pun sejenis itu. Mereka pengamat, bukan penyelamat. Mereka tidak butuh ada orang sok pahlawan atau orang putus asa yang memaksa mereka mengubah takdir. Jika mati, mati saja. Jika hancur, hancur saja. Jika hidup, hidup saja. Takdir berkata begitu, rencana sudah disusun, pekerjaan akan diselesaikan dengan sempurna, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu, walau itu artinya mengorbankan orang yang berharga bagi mereka.

"Segelnya bekerja dengan sempurna baik untuk sekarang, sebelumnya atau masa yang akan datang," kata Makoto, membuka sarung tangan gelapnya. "Ini gaya Tsubasa-dono, dia satu-satunya di antara semua pemimpin dan anggota keluarga, termasuk kita, yang berani mempermudah pekerjaan kita. Jika ini pemimpin yang lain dan bukan dia, pasti kita akan membuat pekerjaan ini lebih susah untuk dikerjakan. Untuk sekarang, aku tidak punya keluhan karena tidak ada manusia atau pun makhluk lain, termasuk para tetua yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi dan membantu kita, _che_,-bila boleh kutambahkan mengenai para orang tua sialan itu,- mencurigai Tsubasa-dono. Akan tetapi, mungkin lain kali, aku akan mengajukan keberatan."

"Kita lakukan ini sekarang?" Yuki bergumam dan melepaskan sarung tangannya sendiri.

"Yah, kita harus mengentikan obrolan menyenangkan ini untuk sekarang,-lain kali aku akan mengundangmu minum teh untuk mengobrol jika kau mau,- tapi sekarang kita harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum mayat bayi vampir itu berubah menjadi debu. Tentu sulit menjaganya tetap dalam bentuk solid, ya, kan, Yuki?"

Yuki menanggapi kata-kata pendahulunya itu dengan "che" pendek. Makoto tertawa pelan mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang telanjang dengan punggung tangan menghadap ke luar, menunjukkan simbol rumit di kedua telapak tangannya.

Yuki memiliki simbol yang sama, semua pemimpin klan Yamato terlahir dengan simbol yang sama. Di tangan kanan, dengan warna abu-abu nyaris hitam, adalah simbol Dewa Kematian, menyegel kekuatan kematian mereka. Tangan yang lain memiliki simbol berwarna merah semerah darah, simbol kontrak mereka dengan Dewa Matahari, menyegel kekuatan pemberian sang dewa. Simbol itu adalah simbol penyegel, menyegel kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya, kekuatan yang diturunkan langsung oleh para Dewa. Jika segel tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya, tubuh mereka akan hancur karena bagaimana pun tubuh yang Yamato miliki adalah tubuh manusia yang, seberapa unggulnya tubuh itu pun, masih tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Dewa. Tidak hanya mengancurkan tubuh mereka, jika segel itu terbuka, maka dunia pun akan hancur.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus memberi dia makan," Yuki memasang senyum menyeramkan di wajahnya lagi. "Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tidak melakukan itu? Hanya karena dia suda menyerang Rido, darah-murni yang lain, tidak berarti tubuh dan jiwanya siap untuk ber'kenalan' dengan kekuatan kita."

"Setuju. Aku akan memberinya darahku," Makoto berkata, hampir melangkah ke dalam ruangan sebelum Yuki mengangkat tangannya, menghalangi jalan Makoto.

"Tidak, Kakek," kata Yuki tajam. "Aku tahu Isaya-san menghisap darah anda hari ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan anda kehilangan darah lebih banyak sekarang. Itu akan berbahaya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi," Yuki berkata dengan desisan rendah yang sanggup membuat siapa pun merinding. "Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau punya lebih dari satu vampir yang memegang 'kehendak darah' selain dengan Isaya-san?"

"Kau memiliki reksiko yang sama, Yuki-chan," kata Makoto. "Hanya karena kau lebih kuat dari diriku sekarang, tidak berarti kau lebih aman daripada aku..."

"Tapi aku sudah punya 'ikatan kehendak darah' dengannya," kata Yuki, cemberut. "Bukan dia yang ada di depan kita, tapi tetap saja dia."

"Sialan, Yuki-chan! Kenapa kau membuat 'ikatan kehendak darah' dengan dirinya di masa depan? Apalagi dengan berganti tubuh, ikatan darah itu juga akan menguat!" Makoto menyumpah.

"Terjadi dengan tiba-tiba," kata Yuki singkat. "Tidak direncanakan, mungkin. Berhenti mengeluh! Aku akan memberinya darahku dan kamu harus menggantikanku menahan tubuh bayi itu agar tidak berubah menjadi debu dengan seluruh usaha yang Kakek miliki."

"Ya... Dan kenapa kau berkata padaku seperti itu?" Makoto berkata pelan, menggerakkan tangannya dalam berbagai variasi gerakan.

Yuki tidak bereaksi, dia hanya menyibakkan rambutnya ke samping dan membuka mantelnya, menampilkan satu sisi dari leher yang tampak sangat menggoda itu, memberikan si vampir akses yang lebih mudah untuk menggigitnya. Yuki berjalan menghampiri vampir yang menggeram penuh rasa depresi di peti mati.

Yuki menundukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan lehernya ke kepala si vampir yang masih punya sedikit kesadaran itu. Rambut tergerai bebas di satu sisi, membuat sisi lehernya yang lain terlihat sangat jelas dalam mata merah tajam si vampire. "Gigit," perintah Yuki.

Vampir itu menggeram frustasi lagi dan menggigit leher Yuki dengan sangat kasar. Yuki tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan atau emosi apa pun. Dia hanya menatap ke depan dengan wajah mulus tanpa emosi, mata menatap kegelapan dengan tatapan tajam dan terfokus.

Setelah vampir itu puas, darah Yamato adalah darah yang terbaik yang pernah vampir mana pun rasakan, dia menarik diri dari leher Yuki. Yuki masih ada di posisinya yang sebelumnya, hanya menelengkan kepalanya sedikit sehingga mulutnya ada tepat di samping telinga si vampir. Dia lalu berbisik, "Oyasumi, Kuran Kaname, pendiri keluarga Kuran. Ketika kau bangun lagi, kau akan menjadi Kuran Kaname, anak dari Kuran Haruka dan Kuran Juri. Aku herharap kau memiliki hidup yang lebih baik. Yoi yume o..."

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum dia memulai hidupnya yang baru sebagai Kuran Kaname, anak tertua Kuran Haruka dan Kuran Juri, adalah kegelapan.

.

"Yuuki, ini adalah Yamato Yuki-san, murid baru di Night Class," kepala sekolah berkata, mengenalkanku pada gadis bertubuh kecil yang ku duga adalah anak tirinya dan Prefect, atau pekerjaan sebenarnya, Guardian di sekolah sialan ini.

Aku berdiri di depan meja kepala sekolah, menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum kecil pada gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu oak besar sambil menatapku dengan mata besarnya. Kepala sekolah setengah berdiri sambil menahan berat tubuhnya di atas meja yang sudah rusak sambil mengangguk ke arahku di antara syal dan baju hangatnya (yang aneh).

Aku mengamati gadis itu sekali lagi dan melebarkan senyumku sedikit, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang jahat atau aneh (untukku) dari gadis kecil yang naif di sampingku itu. Aku berbalik sehingga kami berhadapan. Dia memakai baju seragam berwarna hitam yang desainnya mirip dengan seragam berwarna putih yang kupakai, hanya saja memiliki sedikit perbedaan. "Senang bertemu denganmu," kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan, tidak begitu memaksudkan kata-kataku. "Dan jika aku tidak salah," che, tidak mungkin aku bisa salah, "di mana Guardian yang satu lagi?"

Kurosu menjabat tanganku yang bersarung tangan sambil menatapku khawatir. Dengan masa lalunya yang seperti itu, tidak heran dia agak takut dengan vampir. "Zero?" dia bertanya ragu.

Ya, Zero. Di mana dia? Apa dia membolos dari pekerjaannya lagi? Kaien selalu mengeluh padaku mengenai kebiasaan buruk Zero yang sering sekali membolos baik di kelas mau pun dalam pekerjaannya sebagai Guardian. Apa? Apa dia ingin aku memarahi dan menasehati Zero mengenai kebiasaannya itu? Ya ampun, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu! Bukan karena aku sangat menyayangi Zero. Benar, aku menyayanginya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah aku memiliki kebiasaan yang sama. Apa yang bisa kukatakan? _"Zero, tolong jangan membolos lagi. Nilai-nilaimu bisa jatuh dan masa depanmu akan suram jika kau meneruskan kebiasaanmu itu."_? Tidak, bukan alasan yang bagus. Aku dan Zero memiliki otak yang encer, jadi... siapa peduli dengan apa pun yang guru sialan itu katakan? Sebenarnya kami tidak perlu datang ke kelas juga. Jadi... jadi aku tidak dapat meminta Zero untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya, termasuk tempramennya yang mudah meledak, karena yang pertama, aku tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaanku sendiri. Akan sangat tidak adil dan munafik jika aku meminta Zero menghentikan kebiasaannya sementara aku meneruskan kebiasaanku yang sebenarnya sama dengan Zero, dan aku benci orang yang munafik. Dan lagi, dasar sialan! Aku lebih suka Zero membolos!

"Uh, Zero," Kurosu memainkan jari-jarinya dengan sikap gugup begitu kami saling menarik tangan kami.

"Jika kau tidak ingin atau tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya, tolong jangan paksa dirimu," aku berkata, mencoba membuat imej yang baik baik di depannya. Mungkin lain kali bisa kumanfaatkan. Mungkin. "Dapatkah kau menunjukkan jalan padaku?"

"Oh, ya. Yuuki, tolong tunjukkan jalan pada Yuki-san," kata kepala sekolah, mengenyakkan diri di kursinya sambil melemparkan senyum pada kami.

"Baik."

"Namaku hampir sama denganmu," kataku saat kami berjalan di halaman sekolah, cahaya bulan samar-samar menerangi beberapa petak lahan yang tidak terhalang oleh apa pun. Nah, tur di Asrama Bulan adalah pekerjaan Ichi, jadi di sinilah aku, berjalan di samping gadis berperawakan kecil sambil mendengarkan suara burung hantu di kejauhan.

"Akan tetapi," aku menyambung. "Namaku berarti 'Salju Abadi' dengan kanji salju dan keabadian sedangkan namamu berarti "Putri yang Baik" dengan kanji kelembutan dan putri, apa aku benar?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu, Yamato-senpai?" dia berkata, menatapku dengan matanya yang besar dan menyebalkan. Aku benci mata yang besar, mereka membuatmu tidak terlihat alami."

"Aku tidak bodoh," kataku tenang, tanpa emosi.

Ups, sepertinya kata-kataku melukainya, kalau dilihat dari wajah _cantik_nya itu. "Maaf, tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan siapa pun," kataku masih dengan tanpa emosi.

Kurosu, yang sepertinya baru saja tertusuk pisau dapur, menatapku sesaat. "Tidak," dia berkata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Kenapa hampir semua perempuan harus memaksakan senyum setiap saat? Apa mereka tidak punya ide kapan harus berhenti tersenyum dan menunjukkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya? Melihat senyum yang dipaksakan itu sangat menyebalkan. Hump, aku dapat tersenyum palsu juga, tapi karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membedakan senyum itu dipaksakan atau tidak (senyum jahat tidak termasuk), maka senyum itu akan selalu tetap asli. Dan juga, aku cukup pintar untuk menunjukkan senyumku di waktu, tempat, situasi, dan kondisi yang tepat. Jika aku jadi dia, (bukan berarti aku ingin) aku akan membuat wajah terluka atau wajah marah jika seseorang mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar dan di luar batas sehingga menyinggung perasaan, sehingga orang seperti itu (aku termasuk), akan tahu mereka salah dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan mereka. Huh, dasar bodoh.

"Aku... aku hanya berpikir bahwa kata-kata Yamato-senpai itu ada benarnya juga," katanya lagi.

Benar? Tentu saja, duh! Aku selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam tapi biasanya apa yang kukatakan itu benar... oi, coba pikir lagi, kenapa dia terlihat seperti ditusuk pada saat aku berkata aku tidak bodoh? Apa dia... apa dia benar-benar bodoh seperti yang kuduga? Oh, sial... sepertinya memang begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatainya bodoh, tidak juga aku berniat membanggakan diri. Ah, terserahlah!

Kemudian aku berhenti secara mendadak.

Apa aku membayangkannya atau aku memang melihat rambut perak di balik salah satu pohon terdekat di depanku?

Oh, yep. Aku tidak sedang melamun.

Itu dia, bersandar di pohon. Rambut peraknya beterbangan membingkai wajahnya ditiup angin malam. Karena dia adalah saudaraku, tidak heran dia juga merupakan salah satu dari orang-orang pelanggar aturan seperti aku. Dasinya terpasang longgar dan dua kancing teratas dari kemeja putihnya terbuka. Jaket blazer hitamnya terbuka dan tertiup angin, membuatku bisa melihat kemeja hitam dan vest-nya juga terbuka sehingga aku bisa melihat kemeja putihnya.

Hah, hanya karena seragam ini tidak agak sulit untuk diutak-atik (KAIEN!) dan aku berada di Night Class sehingga aku harus bertingkah laku sopan, paling tidak berpakaian sopan, begitu kata Kaien, sehingga aku tidak bisa bertingkah seperti gayaku yang biasanya. Grh, aku harus bertingkah seperti seorang _lady_, terimakasih banyak, Isaya-san! (Tuhan, aku hanya bisa mentorelir pakaianku, tolong jangan membuatku bertingkah mau pun berkata-kata seperti seorang nona bangawan seperti para vampir perempuan itu!).

Nah, kembali ke Zero. Aku dapat melihat beberapa tindikan di telinganya. Yah, aku juga memiliki tindikan di telingaku. Di Jepang, menindik telinga (apalagi bagian badan yang lain) termasuk pelanggaran di sebagian besar sekolah level 2 ke atas, dan tidak perlu dikatakan bahwa Kurosu Gakuen termasuk salah satu sekolah level A+. Rata-rata, hanya mahasiswa yang bisa menindik telinga tanpa melanggar peraturan. Untuk tambahan, bukan aku yang mengusulkan Zero untuk menjadi Zero yang sekarang. Jelas bukan aku! (walau tampaknya dia mengambil beberapa kebiasaanku)

"Apa itu dia?" aku bertanya pelan, berusaha agar Zero yang sedang menatap langit tidak mendengar kami. "Apa itu Kiryuu Zero?"

"Ah? Oh ya," Kurosu berkata, menatap ke arah pohon itu juga. " Itu Zero. Ze...!"

Dia hampir memanggil Zero, akan tetapi aku memotongnya, "Ah, Kurosu? Dapatkah aku masuk ke dalam? Kupikir ini hampir waktunya."

"Maaf. Kau benar, Yamato-senpai," dia berkata.

Kami berjalan lagi, sekarang mulai memasuki bagian dalam gedung sekolah. "Apa kau pernah bertemu Kuran-sama?" aku memberinya pertanyaan secara mendadak; mencoba menduga seperti apa hidup Kaname sekarang.

Che, aku tidak pernah (tidak pernah! Kuulangi) memanggil seorang pun dengan gelar "sama" sebelumnya. Gelar terbaik yang kugunakan untuk menghormati seseorang adalah "dono" itu pun hanya untuk beberapa orang saja termasuk para pendahuluku (too-san tidak termasuk, tentu) dan juga orang-orang yang berpangkat tinggi di bawah mau pun di luar kekuasaanku untuk menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat (coba pikir lagi, apa ada orang yang seperti itu?).

"..." Hening.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya. Oh, ya ampun, apa dia benar-benar hampir enam belas tahun? Dia sangat pendek. Aku meragukan tingginya mencapai 160 cm. Ataukah aku lebih tinggi dari gadis biasa? Heh, siapa perduli.

Ampun! Apakah wajahnya benar-benar merona? "A... aku bertemu dengannya," dia berbisik. Wow, wow, wow, Kaname itu sangat hebat untuk membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya, kan?  
"Ya, Yamato-senpai, ini..." suaranya bergetar, apa dia malu? Ah, siapa yang tahu?

Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan petunjuknya. Bagaimana pun juga, aku mengingat tempat ini seperti aku mengingat jalan-jalan dan bagian sekolahku sendiri (kami,-aku, ayahku, dan yang lain,- memiliki izin khusus untuk mengambil cuti sekolah saat aku harus masuk ke sekolah lain sebagai murid pindahan untuk melakukan pekerjaanku, dan ketidakhadiranku tidak mempengaruhi peringkatku karena nilaiku di atas orang yang di atas rata-rata dan sekolah itu milik keluargaku).

Sekolah ini, Kurosu gakuen, aku yang membantu mendirikannya dengan uangku yang membantu sekolah ini tetap bisa berjalan serta perlindungan dan izinku yang membuat AH dan Senat membiarkan sekolah ini tetap beroprasi (alasan lainnya adalah karena adanya darah-murni a.k.a Kuran Kaname di sekolah ini sehingga mereka membiarkan para vampir muda tinggal dengan manusia). Selain itu, karena perintahku dan keinginan kuat Kaien sebagai salah satu vampir hunter yang terbaik, Asosiasi memberikan bangunan lama mereka sebagai area sekolah.

"Yuki-chan! Uh, maksudku, Yamato Yuki-chan!"

Ichijou melambaikan tangannya padaku pada saat dia melihatku dari tempatnya berdiri, di depan pintu salah satu ruang kelas. Pertamakali memanggilku, dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku saja sehingga aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya, apalagi, dengan Kurosu Yuuki yang berdiri di sampingku dan menatap bertanya-tanya pada Ichi. Kemudian dia memanggil nama lengkapku, membuatku menyadari siapa yang dia maksud.

"Ne, ne," dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke dekatnya begitu aku sudah ada di jarak jangkauannya. "Eh, Yuuki-chan," Siapa yang dia maksud? "terimakasih sudah membuat Yuki-chan," Siapa? "ke kelas dengan selamat." Oh, jadi yang pertama adalah Kurosu dan yang kedua adalah aku. Setelah ini aku harus bicara padanya mengenai nama panggilan.

"Ja ne," Takuma berkata, menarikku sepenuhnya ke ruang kelas.

"Hai," Kurosu membungkuk.

Takuma menutup pintu, masih dengan senyumnya yang tidak pernah hilang itu. Karena cara masukku termasuk heboh, maka semua vampir di kelas itu memperhatikanku walau pun tidak ada yang menunjukkan rasa penasaran mereka secara terang-terangan. "Ichi, tolong, aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau panggil jika kau memanggil kami dengan pengucapan yang sama," aku berkata kesal.

"Oh, oke, Yu-chan," dia berkata.

"Dan lepaskan tanganku," kataku. Akan tetapi, tidak ada gerakan yang mengidentifikasikan bahwa dia akan melepaskan tanganku.

"Yah, karena kau meminta dengan manis... tidak akan~~~" dia berkata dengan nada main-main yang kadang kudengar dalam suara Kaien.

Aku tertawa kecil. Teku adalah orang yang menarik, maksudku, vampir.

"Kelas!" Ichi berkata dan mendadak saja kelas yang ramai itu diam dan memberikan perhatian mereka sepenuhnya pada Ichi. Serahkan pada Takuma untuk hal-hal seperti ini, dia sangat berguna. "Terimakasih. Aku ingin mengenalkan temanku. Ini Yamato Yuki, yang memiliki hubungan paman-sepupu dengan darah-murbi, Shoutou-sama. Dia datang ke sekolah sedikit terlambat," ("Sedikit, huh?" aku begumam pelas.) "karena dia harus memaksa keluarganya satu-satunya, Isaya-sama, yang sangat protective padanya karena banyak sekali alasan untuk dikatakan, agar bisa masuk ke mari. Dan dengan puppy-dog-eyes dan wajah cemberut yang manis serta akting yang sangat meyakinkan, Shoutou-sama akhirnya membiarkannya masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku berharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Dia orang yang menarik, hehehe."

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu, Teku? Memangnya kau siapa, pacarku? Dan apa maksudmu dengan pupy-dog-eyes dan wajah cemberut? Aku tidak melakukan itu untuk membujuk Isaya-san!"

"Ya, tentu Yuki, tentu," kata Takuma sambil tertawa.

Oh, sial. Bagaimana dia tahu aku melakukan itu untuk membujuk Isaya-san jika aku menginginkan sesuatu? Apalagi cara itu adalah cara yang diajarkan secara turun-temurun dalam keluargaku untuk membujuk Isaya-san dan beberapa orang lainnya yang bisa kalah dengan cara itu (dan percayalah, orang seperti itu banyak sekali, termasuk kepala sekolah).

Kelas itu penuh dengan suara tawa, tidak semua anak tertawa, tapi sebagian anak.

"Hei, aku berharap aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu... hanya bercanda," kata Taku riang, akan tetapi matanya menatap sembunyi-sembunyi ke salah satu arah.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditatap Ichi juga, akhirnya bisa mencium bau_nya_ lagi. Dan jika aku gadis biasa, maka jantungku akan berhenti berdetak karena pemandangan di depanku.

Wajah tampan itu. Sosoknya yang duduk di kusen jendela terkena sinar bulan yang berhasil lolos. Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika diberitahu bahwa sosok yang seperti malaikat itu adalah monster yang berbahaya. Sosok yang sangat sempurnya itu benar-benar mengunci pandanganku. Perlahan matanya bergerak untuk menatap mataku. Matanya sewarna wine, begitu juga rambut ikalnya.

Aku mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kelembutan rambut itu di kulitku. Mengingat bagaimana suaranya biasa bicara denganku hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat bagaimana taringnya pernah menancap di leherku untuk menghisap darah. Tanganku secara otomatis bergerak untuk menutupi leherku yang pernah digigitnya.

Dia... Kuran Kaname. Orang yang kuanggap penting dan juga merupakan satu-satunya orang yang terlarang bagiku. Orang yang kakek canggah dan aku berikan kehidupan kedua hanya semalam yang lalu atau berabad yang lalu di waktu yang nyata.

Aku tinggal bersamanya setelah orangtuanya meninggal, mengingat keluargaku bisa melindunginya dari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Akan tetapi, setelah ibuku atau walinya yang resmi meninggal, aku diminta senat untuk menghapus ingatan Kaname mengenai pernah berhubungan dengan manusia seperti kami. Aku menurutinya, dan aku berharap dia bisa hidup tenang dan damai. Aku juga berharap bahwa kami tidak perlu bertemu lagi selain untuk urusan bisnis jika perlu, karena aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali aku menatapnya.

Akan tetapi, kami bertemu lagi. Ironis. Apalagi alasan kenapa aku bertemu dengannya sama dengan alasan kenapa kami membangunkannya dari tidur panjang menggunakan tangan Rido dan memberinya hidup dengan identitas yang baru. Alasan yang sama kenapa aku berada di sini sekarang.

Jika memungkinkan, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin muncul di depannya atau bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak, satu-satunya alasan kenapa kami bisa bertemu lagi dan kenapa aku memberinya kehidupan yang baru hanyalah karena aku ingin menyelamatkan saudaraku. Saudaraku adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang, alasanku untuk hidup, karena Isaya-san memiliki alasan lain untuk hidup. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan Zero, tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, tidak nanti! Berapa pun harga yang harus kubayarkan, apa pun yang harus kubuang, alasan dan tujuanku sekarang hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan Zero dan membuat takdir tetap berjalan seperti yang seharusnya. Dan walau pun, untuk melakukan itu, aku harus bertemu kembali dengan orang ini lagi, atau pilihan yang lebih bagus, aku harus membuat orang ini tetap hidup.

Apakah aku benar-benar berpikir seperti itu? Apakah aku tidak merasakan apa pun selain rasa bersalah dan memanfaatkan untuknya?

Apa pun perasaan ini, Dewa tahu aku harus menghilangkannya. Perasaanku... tidak boleh lebih dari ini.

Hm, akan tetapi, ada perasaan lain yang tidak kuketahui apa namanya selain perasaan yang terlarang itu, datang saat aku melihat ke dalam mata dalam berwarna wine itu. Mata itu berubah. Bukan mata yang sama yang dia miliki saat masih tinggal bersamaku dan ibuku mau pun mata yang sama dengan sosok asli_nya_. Mata itu sedih dan penuh luka. Kesepian. Ini tidak seperti aku belum pernah melihat mata itu sebelum ini. Kaname yang ada di depanku sekarang adalah Kaname yang sama dengan yang pertama kutemui setelah orangtunya tiada.

"Kuran-sama?" aku tersenyum, mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang membekukan di antara kami. "Tolong jangan melihatku seperti itu. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan pamanku?" Kerja bagus, Yamato Yuki! Bicara mengenai paman pada orang-orang seperti dia selalu berhasil untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada dirimu, terumata jika ini adalah pangeran darah-murni yang punya harga diri tinggi.

"Ya," Kaname berkata, mengangguk sedikit sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang menjengkelkan. Kenapa seluruh dunia suka menampilkan senyum palsu brengsek itu, sih? "Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, bukankah begitu?"

"Apa? Apa Isaya-san mengatakan sesuatu mengenai diriku padamu?" kataku kebingungan. Kenapa lagi dia bisa tahu mengenai Isaya-san yang terlalu over protective sehingga seperti bisa mengunciku di dalam kastil jika memungkinkan selain jika Isaya-san tidak memberitahunya? Huh, kupikir jika aku tidak menggunakan cara terbaikku untuk untuk lari: membuat wajah kekanakan dan cemberut kekanakan maka aku tidak akan bisa ada di luar rumah... tunggu, aku bicara mikir apa, sih?

"Oh, banyak sekali," kata Kaname sambil tersenyum (palsu) lembut, membuatku merasa terganggu, akan tetapi, aku membalas senyumnya dengan sama _manis_-nya. Bagaimana pun, sekarang aku hanya seorang _vampir bangsawan_, jadi aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dan tidak bersikap _baik_ pada vampir darah-murni brengsek ini yang kelihatannya tidak ingat sama sekali mengenai aku seperti yang Ichi katakan padaku kemarin malam.

"Keluarganya yang manis dan tersayang yang merupakan alasannya untuk hidup, contohnya," kata Kaname sambil menutup buku di tangannya, masih tersenyum.

Oh, jadi Isaya-san tidak mengatakan secara terbuka dan mendetail mengenai siapa yang diceritakannya sebagai orang yang hidup bersamanya di dalam kastil tuanya pada darah-murni ini juga. Tidak mengatakan jenis kelamin... bagus, aku berharap aku ingat untuk memberi pelukan pada Isaya-san di pertemuan kami yang selanjutnya, Isaya-san selalu menantikan kedatangan kami, dan kontak fisik yang jarang didapatkannya karena dia adalah darah-murni yang sangat dihormati sehingga orang-orang sering ragu untuk menyentuhnya. Dan, percayalah padaku, aku selalu lupa untuk memeluknya walau pun aku tahu kontak fisik itu penting bagi keseimbangan mentalnya. Syukurlah dia tidak seperti Kaien, jadi dia tidak pernah cemberut, mengambek, atau pun membuat seluruh ruangan basah kuyup karena airmata buayanya. Aku merasa kasihan pada Kurosu dan Zero yang harus berurusan dengan orang gila itu hampir setiap hari.

"Dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan seperti itu," gumamku pelan.

"Apakah kau yakin dia tidak ingin menikah denganmu?" Kaname berkata, meletakkan bukunya yang sudah tertutup itu di pangkuannya, dia duduk di bingkai jendela sehingga cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk ke jendela menyinarinya sehingga menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa. "Untuk vampir, menikah antar saudara kandung atau pernikahan antar saudara dekat bukan merupakan sesuatu yang aneh dan merupakan hal yang biasa, bukan? Apakah kau dan Isaya-san juga setuju mengenai hal itu?"

"Sayangnya, tidak, kami tidak setuju," kataku sambil tersenyum, menautkan jari-jariku di belakang punggung.

Itu benar. Aku dan keluargaku menentang pernikahan antar saudara kandung, dan saat aku bilang keluargaku, maka Isaya-san juga termasuk. Hal seperti itu bisa membuatku merasa mual hanya karena memikirkannya, memikirkan mengenai saudara laki-laki menikahi saudara perempuannya yang memiliki nama keluarga, darah, kromosom dan sel telur dari orangtua yang sama, dan juga DNA yang sangat mirip, seperti yang Haruka dan Juri lakukan. Itu hanya... untuk vampir mungkin tidak apa-apa, tapi untuk manusia, hal seperti itu sangat tidak sehat...

"Pamanku masih sangat mencintai bibi dan masih belum ingin melupakannya," kataku ringan.

"Kalau tidak salah... bibimu manusia, `kan?" kata seorang wanita, yang kalau tidak salah, dari keluarga Souen.

"Yup, dan dia sangat menarik. Ibuku juga manusia _biasa_. Akan tetapi, manusia itu sangat menarik, paling tidak ibu dan bibiku."

"Seperti kau," kata Ichi sambil memelukku dari belakang.

"Bagian mana dariku yang kau katakan menarik?" aku bertanya, tidak merasa perlu untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya karena kami sudah seperti kakak beradik... `kan?

"Sifatmu," kata Teku senang.

"Wajah dan fisikmu," seorang vampir, yang dari wajahnya, merupakan anggota keluarga Kain, berkata. "Dan jika kau masih keluarga dekat dengan darah-murni juga... kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Aku yakin itu topik terlarang untuk disinggung?" aku bertanya, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendelik padanya. Che, percayailah vampir untuk selalu berpikir dan menilai seseorang melalui makanan mereka a.k.a darah.

"Ya, benar," kata Kaname, menatap tajam para (kelihatannya) remaja itu. Semua orang tahu kelas ini penuh dengan bishionen dan bishiojo.

"Kain," tambah Kaname, hooo, dia benar-benar dari keluarga Kain. "Aku tidak menduga kalau kau ternyata memiliki masalah seperti sepupumu."

"Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, Kaname-sama," Kain berkata, dan seseorang berteriak, "Kaname-sama!" dari suatu tempat di kelas itu.

Eh? Sepupu Kain itu berarti orang dari keluarga Aido, kan? Kalau tidak salah... Hanabusa, kan?

Tapi sebelum aku bisa mengutarakan sesuatu yang harus kulakukan atas pesan Aido senior, Teku sudah menarikku. "Ayo," kata Teku, mendudukkanku yang tidak bereaksi di sebelah seorang vampir dengan rambut merah yang kukenali sebagai Shiki Senri.

"Hei," aku menoleh padanya. "Kau dari keluarga Shiki... Senri, bukan?"

"Ya," dia berkata dengan nada bosan yang sesuai dengan wajah-selalu-mengantuknya. Ge, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku akan bertemu Isaya-san yang lain.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" dia bertanya lagi, menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi dan mengamatiku dengan tatapan tajam. Gawat... dia bekerja di _dunia siang_...

"Tidak," aku menggelak. "Tapi kau model yang terkenal dan secara pribadi aku menganggapmu manis. Dan aku bertemu satu dua kali dengan kakek atau paman ibumu... dia tidak menyukaiku dan begitu juga aku," aku berkata, mengepalkan tanganku, mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Shiki yang satu itu. Dasar! Satu orang keras kepala lain yang sudah ditambahkan dalam daftarku.

"Kau orang yang sangat menarik, seperti yang Ichijou-san bilang," seorang anggota keluarga Touya berkata, menyilangkan tangannya di mejanya dan membuat meja itu sebagai tumpuan sementara dia sedikit menunduk sehingga kepala kami ada di tinggi yang sama. Dia duduk di belakangku, dan posisi bangku meja ini menanjak sehingga meja yang paling belakang adalah meja yang posisinya paling tinggi, sehingga mejanya lebih tinggi dari yang aku, Shiki, dan Teku pakai. Oh, satu meja disa dugunakan untuk lima orang.

"Tidak, aku tidak... ng?"

"Rima, Touya Rima, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Rima," katanya dengan ekspresi yang mirip sekali dengan Shiki. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak?"

"Ya, Rima-san, jadi, sifat ini adalah sifat ayahku, maka ayahkulah yang menarik, bukan aku," aku berkata.

"Tidak, aku berpikir kalau kau menarik dalam cara yang Kain-san katakan," Shiki berkata padaku, matanya bertemu dengan mataku. "Aku suka matamu. Kau memiliki mata yang indah."

"Terimakasih," kataku.

Hm? Mataku, ya... tapi hampir semua anggota keluargaku memiliki warna mata seperti ini.

Jika boleh kukatakan, satu-satunya ciri fisik yang kudapat dari ayahku adalah mata ini, fisikku yang lain mirip dengan ibuku, seperti warna rambut dan kulitku. Tapi, aku memiliki aura kuat seperti yang too-san miliki, jika tidak, kaa-san dan aku bisa disangka kembar. Aura itulah yang membedakanku dari ibuku, sehingga semua orang yang mengenal ibuku mengatakan bahwa aku lebih cantik darinya. Aku memiliki sebagian besar sifat too-san dan hanya sedikit sifat kaa-san. Sedangkan kekuatanku... kekuatan ini murni kekuatan milik ayah dan ibu digabungkan menjadi satu. Selalu seperti itu, anak pasti lebih kuat dari orangtuanya dalam keluarga inti, sementara dalm keluarga cabang, hal itu tergantung takdir seperti apa yang menanti mereka. Untuk penampilan luar, pihak klan Yamato selalu hanya menurunkan warna dan bentuk mata saja, sementara fisik lain murni pemberian ibu (walau untuk laki-laki minus bagian _itu_ dan plus bagian _itu_).

Di atas semua itu, para orangtua sialan itu a.k.a (orang yang seharusnya menjadi) para wakilku, berkata bahwa aku yang paling kuat yang pernah mereka dengar selama ini. Dan mereka berkata bahwa akan nyaris mustahil untuk memiliki anak yang lebih kuat dariku, karena, mereka berkata, tidak ada _manusia_ lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak kami miliki. Akan tetapi, pertanyaan yang menganggu kami adalah, jika aku terikat-oleh-anak, bukan oleh-jiwa, pada seseorang, akan jadi seperti apa anak itu?

Brengsek, para asisten sialan itu tidak akan membiarkanku mati sebelum aku melahirkan penerus untuk meneruskan garis keturunan klan. Aku ingin tahu, bisa tidak aku membuat pria malang itu, salah satu dari kekasihku yang sekarang, melepaskan nama keluarganya dan memakai milikku?

Jika pria itu Kaname, aku ragu aku bisa... TIDAK! Jelas tidak! Baru saja aku tidak berpikir bahwa Kaname bisa memiliki kemungkinan menjadi pasangan jiwaku, `kan? Tahan, Yamato Yuki! Jika kau dan Kaname,-karena keajaiban sialan apa pun,- bisa menikah, bukankah keadaan Isaya-san bisa menjadi contoh yang jelas apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang darah-murni dan seseorang yang memiliki takdir yang kuat untuk mati muda (ya, mati muda!) menjadi pasangan jiwa? Mereka akan terikat-jiwa dikarenakan kematian, bukan anak, jika mereka sungguh-sunnguh terikat. Dan juga, kupikir Isaya-san dan istrinya sudah terikat-jiwa, walau oleh kematian, karena Isaya-san tidak pernah pergi ke mana pun dan selalu bersama dengan keluarga Yamato sebagai bagian dari kami.

Akan tetapi... dengan Kaname? Jelas tidak, brengsek! Aku pikir, Zero, atau Kaien, atau Teku, atau Shiki, atau Kain, atau orang-orang lain memiliki kemungkinan yang lebih besar untuk menjadi pasangan jiwaku, baik terikat oleh kematian atau oleh anak, dibandingkan darah-murni sialan itu. Karena bagaimana pun, pada akhirnya kami hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain.

_Menyakiti... satu sama lain..._

.

.

.

**A/N:** Jangan salah, karena chapter ini panjangnya melebihi perkiraan, kupotong di sini, tapi lusa (senin, 23-8-2010) part 2 akan datang, jadi di sini, hanya ingin minta maaf atas gangguan ini dan mistypo di chapter sebelumnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas review-nya ^^

Dan ada satu review yang belum kubalas, ini dia (dan mungkin review ini bisa menjelaskan mengenai beberapa hal, jadi tolong dibaca, ya):

_**Haruka Ana Kiryu**_**: **Sarkatik? Hm... benar juga, ya. Bisa dibilang itu gayaku *tertawa*. Soal salamnya, memang betul Yuki mengatakan "konbanwa" sementara Takuma mengatakan "konichiwa", mereka saling menghormati (?). sebenarnya, seting waktunya siang, tapi bagi vampir, siang (saat matahari terbit) adalah waktu malam bagi mereka, jadi Yuki mengatakan "selamat malam" untuk menghargai pembagian waktu vampir, sementara Takuma menghargai waktu manusia itu dengan mengatakan "selamat siang" membingungkan, ya? Soal mary sue... benar juga, ya? Ah, tapi tidak masalah. Yu-chan adalah Yu-chan, jadi dia memang seperti itu (Yamato Yuki sebenarnya OC yang kuciptakan untuk Naruto, tapi kemudian kupindahkan ke sini, sama seperti Sanada Yuina yang sebenarnya OC In a Distant Time,-kalau ada yang tahu anime/manga ini, tolong PM aku, ya!,- yang akhirnya malah jadi trademark si author) ahahhahaha *evil laugh*. Eh? Author nggak tersungging, eh, tersinggung, kok, malah senang karena mendapat masukan dan pertanyaan (terutama senang karena mendapatkan review). Makasih, ya! Semoga chapter-chapter mendatang pun tetap kalian baca!


	4. First night, that girl arrived part2

_**FIRST NIGHT**_

_**THAT GIRL ARRIVED**_

_(PART TWO)_

_Akan tetapi... dengan Kaname? Jelas tidak, brengsek! Aku pikir, Zero, atau Kaien, atau Teku, atau Shiki, atau Kain, atau orang-orang lain memiliki kemungkinan yang lebih besar untuk menjadi pasangan jiwaku, baik terikat oleh kematian atau oleh anak, dibandingkan darah-murni sialan itu. Karena bagaimana pun, pada akhirnya kami hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain._

_Menyakiti... satu sama lain..._

Oo~oo~oO

"Oh, benar juga," kataku sambil mengangkat muka, merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung rokku dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat beramplop putih. "Aku ingin tahu, siapa yang bernama Hanabusa-kun dari keluarga Aidou? Aku punya pesan dari ayahnya."

"Aku," seorang bishionen dengan rambut pirang keriting dan terlihat agak... playboy?- mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya di udara, dia menoleh ke belakang sehingga mata kami bertatapan. Mou, dia hanya duduk dua bangku di depanku!

"Ini untukmu," aku mengulurkan amplop itu padanya.

Dia meraih surat ini dan mulai membacanya begitu dia sudah duduk kembali dengan nyaman. Dia bergumam tidak jelas dan membuat suara-suara yang menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan ayah Aidou? Kapan? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau kenal dengan mereka sampai sekarang!" kata Ichi, tampak penasaran.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan keluarga Aidou, kecuali Aidou Hanabusa di beberapa rapat antara senat dengan Isaya-san," aku berkata, sebenarnya, kami pernah beberapa kali bertemu dalam pesta antara asosiasi dan keluargaku, dan kebetulan, para vampir Night Class ini tidak pernah datang ke pesta seperti itu.

"Apa yang paman katakan?" Kain, aku sekarang ingat namanya, Kain Akatsuki, bertanya pada Aidou Hanabusa.

"Orang tua itu masih sama seperti biasanya. Bilang dia tidak ingin mendengar aku memiliki masalah atau terkena masalah, terutama yang melibatkan Kaname-sama," Aidou bergumam.

"Maka, pastikan dia tidak mendengar apa pun," aku tertawa kecil, ingat saat di mana ayahnya memberitahuku mengenai Kaname-sama-complex yang putra satu-satunya itu miliki.

"Apa kau ingin aku berhenti membuat masalah,- dan ini tidak seperti aku sudah membuat masalah! Masalahnya adalah, kau pikir siapa kau? Ibuku? Dan... di atas segalanya, berani sekali kau memberitahuku hal seperti itu padahal kita baru saja bertemu!" Aidou berkata dengan wajah cemberut. Dia sangat lucu...

"Sama sekali tidak," aku tersenyum lebar, memastikan Aidou makin lama makin kesal, membuatnya kesal sangat menyenangkan! Apalagi, dia adalah orang yang mengesalkan dan manja yang sebenarnya (ini adalah hal yang dikatakan ayah dan dua saudara perempuannya, sementara ibunya yang mendengarkan hanya tertawa kecil). "Kau bebas untuk membuat masalah, akan tetapi pastikan semua bukti sudah menghilang. Aku harap kau sepandai yang ayahmu katakan padaku untuk menghapus semua jejak kaki yang kau buat dan mencuci tanganmu, hati-hatilah dengan mulut besarmu dan kemudian, ini yang terpenting, pastikan aku tidak tahu bahwa kau telah membuat masalah. Bukan berarti aku perduli atau apa, hanya saja ayahmu memohon padaku untuk mengawasimu seperti kamera-pengawas-hidup-vampir. Demi tuhan sialan, dia pikir aku stalker! Wow, ayahmu hampir sama gilanya dengan kepala sekolah sialan itu!"

"Hei, bukankah aku cukup tampan untuk mendapatkan stalker?" Aidou berkata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak, tidak untukku," kataku, tidak terperdaya oleh wajah cemberutnya yang aku tahu mampu membuat Kain mentolerir sifat anehnya. Kenapa? Aku melakukan _itu_ (mengambek) hampir di seluruh hidupku untuk membujuk semua orang membiarkanku dan rencanaku yang manis. Oh, betapa kata-kata sinis itu sangat indah...

"Kau tahu, mungkin wajahmu memang enak dilihat, kau juga pintar, dan tubuhmu sempurna, nyaris. Akan tetapi, otakmu penuh sifat narsis dan penuh pikiran aku-cinta-Kaname-sama, jadi jangan harap keadaan yang seperti itu,-atau sikap gila, untukku,- akan cukup membuatku menjadi stalker."

Aidou membuat wajah "muuu" yang benar-benar mirip dengan yang di komik-komik. Bukan wajah mengambek yang manis, sama sekali bukan, ini adalah wajah yang biasa kau lihat jika membuka halaman komik komedi di mana sang tokoh sedang mengambek. Wajah itu membuat nyaris seluruh keluas tertawa. Shiki dan Rima juga tertawa, tapi dengan wajah bosan mereka, aku ragu dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai model dan sifat asli mereka sebagai vampir yang makhluk malam, mereka mendapatkan cukup tidur. Oh, ya, Kaname juga masuk dalam keadaan ini (sebenarnya, satu-satunya yang tidak tertawa adalah gadis berwajah serius di sebelah Kaname yang kuduga adalah bodyguard pribadinya), hm, tapi Kaname hanya tertawa kecil. Ah, terserah. Jika dia tidak keberatan aku menggunakannya dalam bagian candaan yang kugunakan untuk menganggu Aidou, tidak ada hal yang harus dicemaskan.

"Sekarang, bisakah kalian tenang sehingga kita bisa memulai pelajaran?" seorang guru (vampir) berkata, tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Suara tawa berhenti seketika itu juga, tapi tidak membuat banyak perbedaan karena di kelas ini mulai banyak suara obrolan bermunculan. Sepertinya tidak seorang pun bocah manja dari keluarga vampir bangsawan ini memperdulikan pelajaran.

"Dengarkan, kita adalah yang pertama dalam kaum kita yang berhasil mengembangkan tablet darah yang telah diciptakan Klan Yamato yang mulia. Kalian bukan hanya merupakan kebanggan dari sekolah ini, tapi juga kebanggan _keluarga malam_ kita," guru itu memulai. "Klan Yamato, pencipta sebenarnya tablet darah, sudah mengizinkan kita melakukan berbagai penelitian pada tablet itu sehingga seluruh dunia mengakui tablet darah yang telah berhasil kita perkembangkan. Kita harus mempertahankan hasil ini dan menunjukkan bahwa kita lebih baik dari manusia."

"Manusia, hm," aku berkata, tersenyum licik pada guru yang langsung menegang begitu merasakan tatapanku padanya. "Dari caranya bicara, kalian seperti merendahkan klan Yamato. Aku tidak tahu... aku memiliki nama yang sama dengan Yamato... dan kebanggaan juga semua ini..."

"Tidak masalah," kata Souen, menyibakkan sebagian rambut ikalnya ke belakang. "Menurutku, sih, hal seperti itu tidak masalah."

"Kita `kan hanya kolompok belajar," kata Aidou.

"Aku tahu mengenai hal itu," kataku. "Tapi, kalau mengingat bagaimana masa lalu kita; kehidupan yang harmonis dengan manusia seperti ini, walau masih dalam sekala kecil, tapi merupakan langkah yang besar, benar, `kan, Kuran-sama?"

Kaname tertawa kecil, membuka buku di pangkuannya. "Betul. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kepala sekolah yang membuat kita dapat belajar di sekolah ini."

"Orang gila sialan itu," aku bergumam pelan dan Kaname tertawa kecil lagi.

Heh, aku sangat pandai dalam berakrab-ria. Jangan salah, walau pun pangkatku tinggi (di _dunia siang_) tapi aku berhasil memperoleh kesetian sebagian pengikutku yang paling berguna bukan dengan kekuatan, tapi dengan meraih kepercayaan mereka. Terkadang, berteman itu lebih memudahkan untuk mencari pengikut setia dibandingkan dengan ketakutan akan kekuatan.

Dan di sinilah aku. Dalam waktu singkat (guru itu masih belum selesai berpidato mengenai mimpi sialannya dalam hal kebanggaan dan yang lain-lain itu, seperti aku perduli saja) para vampir anggota Night Class itu sudah memintaku memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil mereka saja, atau seperti Teku, dengan nama panggilan. Kaname juga, _dengan sangat manis_,-jika kau bisa membayangkannya, sinis, tentu,- memintaku memanggilku dengan nama kecilnya saja. Akan tetapi, aku berlagak,-yep, _berlagak,-_ tidak enak lebih dahulu, berusaha sedikit saja membangun sedikit rasa hormat (rasa hormat!) untuk ditunjukkan pada sang pangeran vampir karena sejak tadi aku tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat padanya lebih dari menyebutnya dengan "Kuran-sama", dan bahkan menyumpah di depannya.

"Kau memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Isaya-dono, Yamato-san, begitu juga aku. Kami, para darah-murni saling berhubungan walau pun dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda. Jadi, kau bebas memanggilku Kaname, di antara kita, tidak perlu ada rasa sungkan," Kaname berkata, sekali lagi menutup bukunya tapi kali ini dengan sikap sedikit memaksa.

"Oh, sialan, Kaname!" geramku menyerah. "Tapi kau harus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku juga, bukan dengan 'Yamato' itu, agar adil," aku masih ingin menambahkan sesuatu mengenai perjanjian untuk membedakan namaku dengan Kurosu,-bukan mauku nama kami sama!,- ketika Ichi memelukku dari samping. "Huh? Ada apa, Takuma?"

"Kau sangat manis, Yu-chan! Ingin pocky?" dia berkata, menyodorkan sekotak pocky dari samping tubuhku. "Sangat cantik!"

"Uh, makasih, kupikir? Apa pocky ini adalah sogokan?" aku berkata, menarik sebatang pocky dan menggigitnya.

"Untuk apa?" kata Taku, tampak terluka.

"Siapa juga yang tahu?" aku berkata.

"Ne, Kaname, dia kadang-kadang sangat jahat, kan? Kau yang baru pertama bertemu dengannya juga bisa bilang, kan?" Ichi berkata, melihat Kaname dengan tampang seperti seorang istri yang sedang berusaha meminta bantuan dan dukungan suaminya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu padaku, Ichijou," kata Kaname.

Kemudian, aku mengamati tubuh yang indah dan sempurna itu, masih dalam pelukan Ichijou, orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Seberapa besar aku membenci kenyataan bahwa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi,-aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya benci fakta bahwa kami harus bertemu lagi- aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dan diam-diam mengamati perubahan lain yang belum kusadari darinya selama sembilan setengah tahun ini. Dia, sama seperti Ichijou, tidak terlihat begitu banyak berubah, terutama dalam mataku, walau tentu saja, cara pandangku sekarang yang sudah berusia 17 tahun berbeda denganku yang berusia 7 tahun.

"Ya, Yamato-san?" dia bertanya ketika pandangan kami tiba-tiba bertemu.

Aku tersenyum; tertangkan sedang mengamati seseorang bukan suatu hal yang harus membuatmu merasa malu atau terkejut atau panik, `kan? Bukankah normal untuk menatap seseorang agar bisa mengenalnya sedikit lebih jauh? Atau, haruskah aku sedikit bersikap seperti para tokoh utama dalam komik atau drama itu? Hm, jelas tidak. Walau neraka membeku pun aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Maka, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak ada," aku berkata tenang, tanpa maksud apa-apa. "Hanya berpikir, kau sangat tampan, tahu tidak? Yang lebih penting, apa masalahmu dengan namaku? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku 'Yamato-san' kalau kau tidak ingin kupanggil 'Kuran-sama'?"

Wajah Kaname merona. Hanya rona samar yang tidak akan disadari siapa pun yang tidak berada dekat sekali dengan Kaname dan benar-benar mengamatinya, yang sayangnya, aku dan Ichi termasuk dua kategori di atas sehingga kami bisa melihatnya.

Tunggu? Dia... merona? Bukankah ini reaksi yang selalu kudapat setiap kali aku menggoda Kaname yang kukenal? Apa maksud semua ini?

Bagaimana bisa dunia tidak kiamat saat ini juga ketika yang mulia pangeran darah-murni Kaname-sama yang tenang dan dingin wajahnya merona merah hanya karen sedikit dipuji?

"Yuki-chan," Teku berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Dia, seperti juga aku, masih menatap Kaname yang sekarang sedang menggeleng dan tertawa pelan sambil membuka bukunya. Jelas sedang berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Aku tahu, kita bicara di luar nanti," aku balas berbisik.

.

"Ini aneh," kataku, menggosokkan kedua tanganku yang bersarung tangan dengan kasar sebelum memasukkan keduanya ke dalam saku rokku, menatap Teku dengan salah satu tatapan yang sering disebut dengan tatapan-berbahaya oleh para kenalanku.

"Ada sesuatu... sesuatu yang aneh sekali, Takuma! Ada sesuatu yang salah! Kuharap kau tidak berbohong atau melewatkan detail apa pun ketika kau bicara dengan Kaname."

Aku dan Takuma sekarang berdiri berdua saja di salah satu lorong yang jauh dari tempat murid Night Class lain berada sehingga pembicaraan kami tidak sampai tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran mereka yang tajam. Aku berdiri bersandar di salah satu pilar, kedua tangan di saku rok. Sementara Teku berdiri di depanku, wajah pucat tersiram sinar rembulan. Angin malam menerbangkan rambut kami ke satu sisi, membuatku agak berjenggit ketika beberapa helai rambut panjangku menusuk mataku tapi aku tidak membuat gerakan apa pun untuk menyibakkannya.

"Aku tidak berbohong, untuk apa?" kata Teku, juga tampak terkejut, tangan menyisiri rambut pirangnya dengan panik. "Detak jantung Kaname bahkan sama sekali tidak berubah sedikit pun atau bahkan menatapku. Dia hanya meneruskan membaca apa pun yang sedang di bacanya walau pun aku yakin itu bukan komik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa membuat wajah seperti itu..."

Aku menahan nafasku. Ini... benar-benar berbahaya... jika aku tidak memperhatikan langkahku, maka aku akan masuk ke liang kuburku sendiri. Yep, jelas aku akan menggali liang kubur lagi. Tepat di tempat di mana aku pernah terpeleset dan nyaris tersandung. Liang yang kukubur sendiri, dan sepertinya hanya untuk kugali kembali. Gr, sialan! Brengsek! Bloody hell...

Blood?

Darah?

Tunggu! Apa aku mencium bau darah...?

Aku menyentakkan kepalaku untuk melihat lurus ke wajah Ichi. Matanya bersinar sewarna darah.

Sialan. Ada seseorang di dekat tempat ini yang berdarah dan aku punya dugaan siapa orang menyusahkan ini.

"Ichi," aku menghela nafas. "Aku pergi."

"Pergi! Cepat Yuki-chan!" Ichi berteriak ketika aku berlari. "Aidou dan Kain di sana juga! Cepat! Sebelum Aidou membuat masalah!"

"Aku tahu!" aku masih sempat berteriak sebelum melompat ke salah satu pohon, membuat jalan pintas ke tempat kejadian yang akan mudah kutemukan karena bau darah menuntunku ke sana.

Kemudian, aku mendengar suara tembakan.

Sialan! Suara tembakan itu hanya bisa berarti satu orang.

ZERO!

Jangan membuat masalah dengan menembak Hanabusa atau Akatsuki sekarang! Masih banyak waktu untuk membuat masalah, Zero. Hanya saja, jangan memilih saat ini!

"Apa..."

Aku bisa mendengar Hanabusa bergumam dan melihat apa maksudnya. Ada sesuatu yang bersinar di batang pohon yang tepat berada di belakang Hanabusa dan Akatsuki. Dan tembakan Zero mengenai pohon itu hanya beberapa centi di atas kepala Akatsuki.

Brengsek! Sialan! Neraka penuh darah! Tanda bercahaya itu dibuat oleh tembakan Bloody Rose! Aku bisa tahu hanya dari melihat lambang mawar yang bersinar itu. Ya-Tuhan! Pistol yang baru kuberikan pada Zero melalui Kepala sekolah tahun ini...

"Hanabusa" aku berteriak, melompat turun di samping sang tertuduh a.k.a Aidou Hanabusa, membuatnya berjengit. "Aku akan memberitahu ayahmu! Akan benar-benar memberitahunya, dasar sialan!"

"YUKI!" Hanabusa meneriakkan namaku, membuatku hampir menamparnya jika dia tidak langsung menyambungnya dengan pertanyaan, "Apa benda bersinar yang ada di pohon itu?"

Aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab sebelum menutupnya kembali. "Itu disebut Bloody Rose," seseorang berkata.

Keberatan? Baiklah, bukan seseorang. Kaname berkata. Dia berjalan tenang dan tersenyum. Tersenyum! "Kau harus hati-hati, Aidou."

"Itu dibuat untuk membunuh makhluk seperti kita," aku menambahkan.

Aku bisa merasakan mata Zero mengawasiku dengan penasaran. Jelas belum pernah melihatku. "Hanabusa, aku tidak pernah menduga aku harus melaporkanmu pada Aidou-san di hari pertama aku ada di sini. Aku bisa membayangkan kerepotan Kaname jika setiap hari harus berurusan dengan sampah seperti ini," aku berkata, membuat Hanabusa menelan ludah sambil menatapku was-was.

"Apa kau murid baru untuk Night Class yang Kepala sekolah beritahukan padaku itu?" Zero bertanya padaku dengan sikap waspada.

"Sepertinya iya," aku berkata sinis. "Dan kau, Kiryuu Zero?" aku bertanya. "Aku Yamato Yuki... yoroshiku..." aku memasang senyum licikku lagi.

"Yuki-san," Kaname memperingatkanku karena dia melihat gelagat Zero yang sepertinya sudah siap menarik pelatuk Bloody Rose ke arah jantungku.

Coba saja Zero, aku ingin melihat apakah kau bisa menarik pelatuk itu padaku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, Kaname-sama."

"Yuki-san!"

"Baiklah, Kaname," aku menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau perduli sekali dengan nama, sih? Hm, Isaya-san juga seperti itu, sih..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kaname berkata, mengangkat Aidou dengan kerah bajunya dan menatap tenang pada dua prefek itu. "Aku akan mengurusi biang onar ini dengan Yuki-san, dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada ayah Aido. Kepala sekolah akan membutuhkan laporan lengkap juga."

"Kuran-sama," Hanabusa menatap Kaname dengan tatapan memohon. "Yuki..."

"Tidak, jelas tidak, Hanabusa," aku berkata. "Kau tidak bisa menipuku dengan tatapan memohonmu itu. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya."

Kaname lalu berkata pada Zero yang menatap kami dengan curiga, "Boleh, `kan, Kiriyuu-kun?"

"Zero?" Kurosu bertanya pada Zero, yang sedang mendelik pada kami, dengan khawatir.

"..."

Hm?

"Hanya bawa mereka ke luar dari pandanganku, Kuran," kata Zero kasar, sama sekali tidak menatap yang dia ajak bicara, akan tetapi memfokuskan pandangannya ke tangan yang menyimpan kembali pistolnya ke dalam saku-dalam jaket Day Class-nya.

Aku memberi Zero senyum yang sangat, sangat, samar sehingga tidak seorang pun akan menyadarinya. Dia terlalu manis untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"Kain," Kanam berkata, membuat yang dipanggil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan berkata kaget,

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghentikan Aidou? Kau juga akan mendapatkan hukuman walau pun tidak sama parah dengannya," Kaname berkata.

"Yuuki..."

"Yang mana?" aku bertanya.

"Baiklah, kita sepakat, aku akan memanggilmu Yu-san," dia menghela nafas.

"Sepakat," kataku riang, sementara Kaname kembali menatap Kurosu.

"Itu sangat amat sangat lebih baik, terima kasih, Kaname," aku berkata, memberikan pandangan mata membunuhku pada Hanabusa.

"Y, Ya, senpai?" Kurosu bertanya.

Aku tertawa kecil menatap wajah pucat Kain yang sedang memegangi kepalanya dan Aidou yang makin lama makin tampak panik, tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan Kaname dan Kurosu tapi masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana dengan dua anak yang pingsan itu?" dia bertanya, masih memegangi kerah baju Hanabusa dengan satu tangan. "Di sini saja?"

"Aku akan minta tolong Kepala sekolah untuk menghilangkan ingatan mereka malam ini," Kurosu berkata, kemudian menatap dua gadis yang tergeletak di tanah. "Tapi, kasihan juga, sih..."

Salah mereka sendiri, pikirku.

"Kalau begitu, tolong dibereskan, ya?" Kaname berkata, menepuk punggungku sehingga aku akan mengikutinya kembali ke asrama, tidak terus mengamati dua siswi yang tergeletak pingsan itu. "Aku minta maaf mengenai ini semua."

Aku berlari kecil menghampiri Hanabusa, tidak memperdulikan permintaan maaf Kaname yang tidak jelas ditujukan pada siapa sebelum kalimat selanjutnya siucapkan. Memang aku perduli, ya? Sama sekali tidak. Aku malah memarahi Hanabusa, "Sialan kau, Hanabusa! Apa aku benar-benar harus mengikutimu ke mana-mana? Che, Kain saja tidak cukup untuk mengawasimu, rupanya."

"Maaf, Yu," kata Hanabusa sambil menggosok bagian belakang lehernya sementara Kain hanya melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku harap ini semua tidak membangkitkan kenangan buruk untukmu, Yuuki," Kaname berkata, aku bisa merasakan senyuman dalam suaranya. Salah satu senyum palsunya.

Sepertinya, sama sepertiku yang tidak memperhatikan percakapan mereka Kaname juga tidak memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil kami.

"Oh, tidak..."

Kurosu lalu berkata tidak jelas mengenai terluka. Aku benar-benar tidak mendengar apa-apa dengan jelas karena aku berusaha menekankan pada Hanabusa untuk tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi atau aku akan benar-benar memberitahu ayahnya. Aku sepertinya sudah berhasil disogok dengan beberapa janji yang melibatkan makanan manis favoritku dan juga bantuan untuk mengejarkan semua esai yang diberikan pada kami selama setahun penuh. Tapi, Aidou, poinnya adalah, mungkin ini adalah saat terakhir aku membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya jika tidak ada orang lain yang ikut campur untuk menyelamatkan pantatmu yang malang dari kakiku yang siap menendangnya kapan saja jika kau membuat masalah.

Bukannya aku membencinya, tapi Hanabusa benar-benar menarik untuk diganggu. Dan dengan Kain di sisinya, maka keasyikanku hanya akan bertambah dua kali lipat saja.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kaname menepuk kepalaku.

"Hei!" aku berteriak, menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku yang berharga. "Jangan lakukan itu, Kaname!"

"Jangan mengatakan kata makian seperti itu, Yu-san," Kaname tersenyum lembut. "Maksudku, jangan terlalu sering mengatakannya."

"Yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Yang baru saja kau ucapkan."

"Maksudmu yang ini? Demi..."

"Ya, benar."

"Kaname?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku merasa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" aku bertanya, menoleh pada Kaname hanya untuk melihat wajah tersenyumnya.

"Arigatou, Yu-san," gumamnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran. "Bukankah aku memang sudah diserahi tugas oleh Aidou-san untuk mengawasi Hanabusa? Jadi ini normal-normal saja bagiku, kok."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau banyak membantuku..."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Mungkin sepertinya memang begitu," Kaname tersenyum, menatap mataku. "Tapi, kumohon, terimalah rasa terima kasih ini."

"Baiklah, baik! Walau sebenarnya tidak masalah, karena ini pekerjaanku," aku mendesis kesal. Dasar darah-murni keras kepala...

.

.

.

**A/N:** Part 2, selesai! Yei! Jadi jika digabungkan dengan part 1, 23 halaman microsoft office word 2003 dalam 1 spasi... hum... banyak juga dan yang pasti akan membuat capek pembaca! Pokoknya, yang penting first night tinggal satu chapter lagi! Dan jika review bisa mencapai 15 atau bahkan 20 review, mungkin aku akan langsung up-date besok... bagaimana? *nantang* tidak ada paksaan! Hahahaha. Justru kalau target itu tidak tercapai maka aku akan lebih santai menulis. Jadi, kalian mau author ini makin termotifasi, maka silahkan mengklik tombol review yang manis itu! Saran dan kritik serta ide cerita diterima... terutama bagian judulnya... hm... nyambung nggak, sih? Btw, sebagian percakapan ini kuganti, terjemahan Indonesianya agak berbeda dengan yang Ingris, jadi aku harus memilih. Dan, karena yang Ingris lebih sesuai untuk cerita ini (a.k.a, lebih mudah untuk dimodifikasi tanpa perlu merubah banyak hal), maka sebagian besar percakapan yang diambil langsung dari manga aslinya berasal dari terjemahan Ingris, sementara sisanya kuambil dari terjemahan di manganya. Dan juga, di part 1, ada sedikit spoiler untuk pembaca... walau harusnya kalian sudah menyadarinya, dan satu hal lagi yang harus dan pasti kalian sudah sadari, tapi kusebutkan juga, bahwa Yamato memiliki satu huruf U untuk namanya sementara Kurosu dua U. Aku melihat kamus kanjiku dan memang membaca kanji salju itu hanya dengan satu U bila situlis dengan romanji. Aku minta maaf jika membingungkan, akan tetapi, penamaan ini memang tidak sengaja karena Yamato Yuki (sama dengan Sanada Yuina) diciptakan jauh sebelum author mengenal VK dan harusnya menjadi OC di Naruto. Akan tetapi, karena author ini plin-plan, maka akhirnya Yu-chan dipindahkan ke VK dan tidak jadi menulis fic Naruto walau mungkin juga fic ini akan kedatangan beberapa tamu dari anime/manga lain, tapi ini bukan crosover, lho... (harap dicatat). Soal penamaan juga, akhirnya author menemukan (yep, menemukan) beberapa alasan kenapa nama OC kita sama dengan tokoh utama original perempuan VK... lain kali akan kuceritakan (tapi Sanada Yuina ini juga sebenarnya nama yang diciptakan untuk OC DGM dan/atau In a Distant Time,-kalau ada yang tahu anime/manga/game ini, PM aku ya!,- tapi lama kelamaan malah jadi trademark berkat seorang temanku *sigh*_di mana ada Sanada Yuina, itu berarti author ini, bukan yang lain!). kenapa hal ini kuberitahukan lagi? Hm, tidak ada alasan kok. Selain itu, karena aku ini amat sangat tidak teliti, aku menemukan beberapa (banyak) kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Jika punya waktu, akan kuedit, untuk sekarang, bagi yang suda gregetan harap bersabar ya... *bow*

Zero: YUINA!

Yuina: Eh? Zero? Ada apa?

Zero: Aku mau protes!

Yuina: Ya?  
Zero: Kenapa dari dua bagian chapter 1.2 (first night bagian 2) ini, peranku sedikit sekali dan peran Kuran sangat banyak?

Yuina: Eh? Benarkah?

Kaname: Kiryuu-kun, jika kau tidak sadar, peranku masih kalah banyak dari peran Ichijou... kita sama-sama tersisihkan di sini...

Takuma: Eh? Benarkah? Bukankah tokoh utamanya seharusnya kalian berdua?

Ze&Ka: Entahlah...

Yuki: ... Aku sudah capek menjadi pembicara... hei, POV-nya dialihkan, dong!

Yuina: Sabar, tinggal satu chapter!

Yuki: Huh *pout* dan aku tidak bisa memaki dengan lancar di bahasa ini... pada bahasa indonesianya bloody hell? Freaking crap? Son of bitch? Mother fucking? Dll?

Yuina: Bersabarlah, aku yakin Zero juga mengalami penderitaan yang sama denganmu.

Zero: ... *benar*

Lavi: *tiba2 muncul* DISCLAIMER TIME!

Yuina: EP! *melarikan diri*

Lavi: Eh? Kalah cepat lagi... sudahlah... lihat profil Yuina-chan... apa namanya adalah Matsuri Hino? Bukan, dia Sanada Yuina. Apa dia tinggal di Jepang? Tidak, dia warga negara Indonesia yang bercita-cita tinggal di Jepang. Jadi, kalian adalah pembaca yang cerdas, sekarang kalian juga pasti sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki VK.

Kaname: Dia benar-benar tidak akan bahagia jika terus menganggu Yuina-san begini.

Yuki: Setuju.


	5. First night, blood and love part1

_**FIRST NIGHT**_

_**LOVE AND BLOOD**_

_**Part 1**_

**Ramalan...**

_Suatu saat akan terlahir,_

_Seorang pewaris klan,_

_Satu-satunya wanita,_

_Yang akan pernah menjadi pemimpin,_

_Zaman kehancuran,_

_Zaman pergerakan,_

_Di zaman seperti itulah wanita itu dikirim,_

_Tugasnya yang paling sulit,_

_Kesetiaan yang diuji,_

_Pada klan Yamato,_

_Yang telah bertahan setia,_

_Dari awal dunia ini terbentuk,_

_Hingga akhirnya,_

_Dunia ini berakhir,_

_Pada saat itu,_

_Semua jiwa terpilih,_

_Yang lahir di bawah naungan bintang keputuasaan Yamato,_

_Di bawah takdir penuh darah,_

_Di jalan yang tidak pernah rata,_

_Pada jiwa itu,_

_Dianughrahilah kelebihan,_

_Bagi para jiwa yang terlahir,_

_Dan terpilih oleh Dewa,_

_Kutukan yang menyertai,_

_Akan hancur suatu saat nanti,_

_Sebagai balasan akan,_

_Kesetiaan jiwa-jiwa yang,_

_Telah bertahan setia,_

_Gadis cahaya,_

_Pembawa raungan surga,_

_Dan tangisan neraka,_

_Menyatukan berbagai dunia,_

_Di zamannya akan terlahir,_

_Banyak jiwa yang diberkati oleh Dewa,_

_Dari rahimnya akan terlahir,_

_Anak yang akan,_

_Membebaskan Yamato dari kutukan,_

_Yang diberikan pada mereka,_

_Terbekatilah,_

_Terbekatilah klan Yamato,_

_Yang telah bertahan setia,_

_Diberikanlah pada mereka,_

_Yang telah melalui berbagai cobaan,_

_Rintangan,_

_Dan halangan,_

_Diberikanlah,_

_Kebahagiaan pada akhirnya,_

_Dalam pengorbanan,_

_Sang gadis cahaya..._

Oo~~oo~~oO

*wa* *wa*

*pst* *pst*

*kyahahahahaha*

Aku menarik selimutku makin jauh ke atas. TIDAK! Jam berapa ini? Kenapa di depan gerbang sangat berisik?

Aku hampir mengutuk telingaku yang tajam karena suara-suara menjengkelkan dari depan gerbang itu tidak membiarkanku kembali ke alam mimpi. Ya tuhan! Aku baru saja berhasil tidur tidak ada satu jam yang lalu karena pekerjaan sialan itu tidak bisa selesai sendiri.

Aku ingin tidur. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Kenapa mereka tidak... pergi saja... tolong... tolong... demi tuhan, aku hanya ingin tidur. Jika kalian tidak ingin pergi... tutup mulut berisik kalian! Di sini aku sedang mencoba tidur... kau tidak akan pernah ingin waktu tidurmu terganggu, kan? Jadi, tolong, berikan waktu untukku lari dari dunia brengsek ini...

"BERISIK! DIAM DASAR SIALAN, DASAR ANAK-ANAK KURANG AJAR! TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN MEMBERI WAKTU BAGIKU UNTUK MENDAPATKAN CUKUP TIDUR! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA, DASAR SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN, BRENGSEK, DAN AKAN MENGIRIMKAN POTONGAN SAMPAH APA SAJA DARI DIRI KALIAN YANG TERSISA PADA ORANGTUA SIALAN KALIAN! DIAM! SESEORANG, TIDAK, SEMUA ORANG MENCOBA TIDUR DI SINI KALAU KALIAN BELUM TAHU DASAR IDIOT SIALAN! BERIKAN KAMI WAKTU UNTUK TIDUR, BRENGSEK! SEPERTI KALIAN SEMUA SANGAT MULIA DAN BERHARGA SEHINGGA BISA MENGGANGGU KAMI DENGAN SUARA BRISIK KALIAN YANG SANGAT MENGGANGGU! KANAME! TAKUMA! KALIAN SEMUA! TOLONG BERDIRI DAN BERIKAN AKU WAKTU UNTUK TIDUR, SIALAN! USIR PARA FANS BRENGSEK KALIAN ITU KALAU KALIAN MASIH INGIN MELIHAT BULAN YANG LAIN DALAM HIDUP KALIAN!" aku berteriak keras-keras, memberikan seluruh daya dan upayaku untuk berteriak supaya suara protesku itu terdengar sampai ke depan gerbang.

Sialan! Dasar sialan! Dasar brengsek! Aku hanya ingin tidur dan para gadis sialan itu tidak membiarkanku kembali ke pulau la~la karena suara-suara menganggu yang mereka buat.

"Yu-san, kau membangunkan seluruh asrama," Kaname berkata, mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Seperti aku perduli saja," aku berteriak di balik selimutku. "Buat mereka diam, atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh mereka! Dan lagi, bukan aku yang membangunkan kalian semua pagi, eh, malam ini Kuran! Pelakunya adalah perempuan-perempuan sialan kurang kerjaan itu."

"Tapi, kau memanggilku, Yu-san," kata Kaname sabar.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu, Kaname," aku berkata. "Kau, dan, dengan, karena wajah luar biasamu itu, tolong aku untuk membuat mereka, para fans sialan milikmu itu, diam, dan berikan aku sedikit kenikmatan untuk menikmati waktu tidurku. Mereka semua sampah!"

"Apa kau di bawah selimutmu, Yu-san?" Kaname bertanya dari balik pintu.

"Ya, aku berada di balik selimutku yang hangat dan hanya sedang mencoba mendapatkan sedikit tidur, jadi, _yang mulia_, tolong buat mereka menutup mulut sialan dan tidak berguna milik mereka," aku berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa, para prefect akan mengusir mereka dari sini sebentar lagi," kata Kaname pelan. "Bisaka aku masuk ke dalam?"

"Jelas tidak," aku menolak. "Aku amat sangat lelah, Kaname. Tolong buat mereka segera diam atau aku akan habis kesabaran dan menjadi liar lalu membunuh mereka satu persatu dengan cara-cara terkejam yang bahkan belum pernah kau pikirkan."

"Mereka tidak memiliki kesalahan apa pun," kata Kaname, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Oh ya? Jadi mereka tidak memiliki kesalahan apa pun ya? Oh benar juga," aku tertawa sinis. "Mereka tidak bersalah! Tidak memiliki sedikitpun kesopanan sehingga membuat kita, atau lebih tepatnya _aku_ karena kalian yang lain sepertinya _tidak_ terganggu oleh hal ini, tidak mendapatkan waktu tidur kita yang berharga, bukan merupakan suatu kesalahan... _Tolong_, jangan beritahu aku bahwa sifat kalian selembut dan secantik wajah kalian seperti yang mereka duga," kataku sinis. "Dan jangan beritahu aku bahwa aku tidak memiliki kesopanan atau pun rasa hormat karena pilihan kata yang kupakai, Kuran. Ini dan itu adalah kasus yang sangat berbeda!"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Kaname menghela nafas dan mengetuk kamarku lagi, sepertinya mencoba menenangkanku, yang sia-sia saja. "Dengan semua makian dan kata-kata sinis itu... padahal kau seperti tuan putri yang lugu dan baik jika tidak mengatakan apa pun... dan aku yakin kau bisa terlihat seperti itu jika berbicara kalau saja kau mencoba."

"Berhenti mengetuk, brengsek!" bentakku kesal. "Seperti aku tidak tahu makhluk buas sialan apa yang tersembunyi di balik topeng manusia kita, terutama darah-murni, Kaname. Kau lupa aku sudah dekat dengan Isaya-san selama nyaris seumur hidupku yang menyedihkan. Dan jangan pernah kau berani berkata seolah aku peduli dengan seperti apa penampilanku! Makhluh liar, putri, atau monster kau memanggilku, sialan... aku benar-benar tidak memberikan sedikit pun rasa peduli, _pangeran_."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yu-san. Kiryuu-kun sudah mengusir mereka," kata Kaname.

"Bagus. Ingatkan aku untuk memberinya coklat," aku berkata.

"Jadi kau tertarik juga, ya?" kata Kaname, dan aku bisa menduga bahwa dia sekarang sedang tersenyum kecil. "Satu kalimat tanpa kata 'brengsek', 'sialan', 'sampah', 'neraka', 'darah', maupun kata makian lain yang kau sukai dan tidak ada sedikitpun kata yang terdengar sinis."

"Uh, diamlah! Aku sedang mencoba tidur, Kuran," aku berkata.

"Hm? Kita kembali berdebat lagi dan kelihatannya tidak akan pernah selesai. Oyasumi, Yu-san," dia berkata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Oyasumi," gumamku pelan, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

"Yoi yume o," aku mendengar dia berkata pelan sebelum suara langkah kakinya makin samar.

_Mimpi yang indah,_ aku menutup mataku ketika membatin, bersiap untuk tidur. _Kau juga, Kaname. Aku harap kau mendapat mimpi yang indah... dan hidup yang menyenangkan juga._

Pastikan kau menjalani hidup keduamu ini dengan sebaik mungkin... aku ingin melihat senyummu. Aku ingin melihat Zero tertawa. Aku ingin Takuma bebas. Aku ingin membuat masa depan kalian secerah yang bisa aku berikan.

_Sebelum aku menutup mataku di tidur yang abadi._

Oo~~oo~~oO

Aku membuka tirai jendelaku dan mengintip ke luar, melihat taman seperti hutan yang mengelilingi kompleks sekolah di siram cahaya keemasan matahari. Aku lalu memaki, tidak ada hal khusus, tapi aku suka memaki dan menyumpah, seperti yang sudah kukatakan pada Kaname sebelumnya, kan? Aku membuka jendela kamarku, dan tiba-tiba saja, semua bau dari luar tercium makin kuat. Aku menghela nafas, berusaha mencari bau yang kutahu adalah miliknya dan berkonsentrasi di bau itu saja, dengan sukses mengabaikan bau yang lain.

Bau bunga peoni dan lili terasa sangat kuat di hidungku sehingga membuatku tersenyum. Bau Zero. Bisa dibilang, aku benci sekali bunga, mereka mekar dan kemudian layu, datang dan lalu pergi... hidup yang sangat singkat, mengingatkanku pada kutukan yang dimiliki oleh keluargaku yang bisa dipastikan membuat kami tak bisa hidup lebih dari usia 50 tahun. Bahkan, jika kau adalah anggota keluarga pusat dan hidup melewati ulangtahun yang ke 43, itu adalah rekor baru yang patut dirayakan dengan sangat mewah. Ya, aku benci bunga, tapi aku menyukai wangi milik Zero ini. Dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang memiliki wangi yang benar-benar mengingatkanku pada bunga tertentu. Sebagian besar orang lain hanya memiliki sedikit bau bunga atau tercampur dengan bau lain, sehingga aku tidak begitu bisa tahu. Dan orang lain yang berbau seperti bunga, dan bunga sakura lebih tepatnya, hanya _dia_.

_Pikirkan baunya dan mati, Yuki! _Aku memarahi diriku sendiri.

*tok* *tok*

"Takuma," aku berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari pemandangan di luar, merasakan angin yang menerbangkan rambutku, tahu bahwa walau pun aku berbisik lebih pelan lagi, dia masih akan tetap bisa mendengarku dalam jarak seperti ini.

"Ya. Bolehkah aku masuk?" dia berkata.

"Nn."

"Makasih," katanya. Diam sebentar dan kemudian aku mendengar bunyi klik pelan, menandakan pintuku baru saja dia buka. "Wow! Kau tidak menguncinya! Berani sekali, Yu-chan!" dia terkikik pelan.

"Apa maksunya itu?" aku berkata, berbalik dengan wajah agak kesal hanya untuk melihat gunung buku, maaf, seharusnya aku bilang, manga dan majalah, yang dibawanya.

"Oh, ya, maksudku, tempat ini penuh dengan vampir dan semua hal itu," Takuma berkata, memutar matanya dengan kocak. "Eh, aku mendengar kau memanggilku pagi ini. Ada apa?"

"Terlambat, Teku, sangat," aku berkata, memutar mataku kesal dan mendorong gunung kertas yang ada di atas meja belajarku menjauh dariku sejauh yang aku bisa tanpa menjatuhkannya.

"Kaname datang, kan?" tanyanya, meletakkan tumpukan bukunya di meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurku dan tidur menelungkup di kasurku sambil menatapku.

"Tidak membuat banyak perbedaan," kataku, duduk di kursi dengan tangan bersilang di atas sandaran kursi untuk menopang kepalaku.

"Dan kau menendangnya ke luar kamar? Benar-benar gayamu," Teku berkata riang, meraih tumpukan... eh... buku-bukunya?

"Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkannya masuk," kataku sambil menatap waspada buku-buku itu, khawatir akan jatuh.

"Kau..."

"Apa?" aku berkata kasar. "Aku tidak peduli siapa dia, aku hanya ingin tidur!"

"Oh, ayolah Yu-chan, kan hanya setahun sekali," Takuma berkata sambil cemberut. "Biarkan para gadis itu senang!"

"Dan, kenapa? Mereka senang atau tidak itu bukan urusanku, mereka hanya membuatku kurang tidur saja!" kataku sinis.

"Yu-chan, ini hari VALENTINE!" katanya seolah itu alasan yang cukup baik.

"TIDAK! Jelas tidak! Jangan membuat hal remeh seperti itu sebagai alasan, Teku," aku berkata. "Tidak ada Valentine sialan yang bisa membuat mereka menganggu waktu tidurku!"

"Tapi, kau berteriak..."

"Aku berteriak, tapi tidak membangunkan kalian, karena kalian semua sudah bangun. Dan aku bertaruh kalian ingin mengamuk juga, karena mereka sangat berisik, terutama untuk telinga kita, sehingga kita tak bisa tidur. Benar?"

"Kau sangat mengerti kami..."

"Jadi, apa maumu?" aku bertanya kesal. "Apa kau ingin untuk... numpang baca di kamarku lagi?"

"Yep," kata Ichi. "Bolehkah?"

"Sialan. Ya, lakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan! Pinjami aku satu!" aku berkata.

"Kau beruntung Yu-chan," kata Teku, meraih satu ekslempar majalah dari tumpukan teratas gunung itu dan melemparkannya padaku. "Mendapatkan satu kamar pribadi."

"Kaien harus memberiku kamar pribadi agar aku bisa _bekerja_," kataku tak acuh.

"Maka, di sinilah aku," kata Teku ceria. "Karena hanya kau yang tidak tidur di siang hari, aku datang ke mari sehingga tidak akan mengganggu tidur Shiki sedangkan aku tidak bisa pergi ke perpustakaan karena mereka menguncinya, terlebih, aku ingin sekali mengobrol banyak denganmu... hampir sepuluh tahun..."

"Huh," aku berkata. "Ini tidak seperti aku senang bangun di siang hari, jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali tidur, akan tetapi, kertas-kertas sialan itu tidak bisa selesai sendiri dan aku juga berpikir para asistenku tidak membuat pekerjaanku makin ringan tapi makin berat saja, mereka kelihatannya lebih suka mengangguku daripada bekerja."

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu," Takuma berkata sambil tersenyum. "Jika aku mengingat dengan benar, sepuluh orang pria paruh baya, kan?"

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu iya, tapi, sekarang adalah anak-anak mereka," kataku sambil membuka halaman demi halaman majalah di tanganku. "Hidup manusia itu... singkat."

Ichi menghela nafas, menunduk untuk memandang bukunya dan bergerak pelan untuk mencari posisi yang enak. "Jadi, apa kau itu vampir sungguhan?" aku bertanya, melemparkan pensil yang kupegang dari tadi ke atas meja.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" Ichi berkata, mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah, snagat energik di pagi hari... aku sering sekali meyakinkan diri, tapi tetap saja aku merasa ragu. Karena, jika aku yang mulia saja sering merasa mengantuk di siang hari dan kau... yah, kau tetap seperti ini, sangat ceria dan sangat manusiawi dan sebagainya..."

"Ahahaha," Takuma tertawa, mengulurkan majalah lain padaku yang kusambut dengan senang. "Hei, apa kau membuat coklat?"

"Ya... menganti pembicaraan, ya?" kataku, membalik sampul majalah itu sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah yang kukenal menatapku dari kertas kaku itu. "Shiki Senri, aku berpikir bahwa dia lebih manis dari Kaname."

"Ruka dan Aidou akan membunuhmu jika mereka mendengarmu," Teku memberitahuku. "Dan untuk siapa coklat itu?"

"Seperti aku peduli saja... dan aku ragu mereka bisa membunuhku," kataku pelan. "Dan coklatnya? Untuk semua murid Night Class, Kaien, guardian, beberepa orang dalam pekerjaan, dan semua temanku yang lain."

"Ho, kau membuat banyak sekali. Dan kau akan bermain sebagai orang yang tidak mengenal kebiasaan di Jepang," Teku menghela nafas. "Untuk orang yang spesial?"

"Hem, mungkin untuk Rei?" aku berkata, membuka laci mejaku dan meraih satu coklat di dalam kotak yang ada di sana. "Ini, ambil."

"Siapa itu Rei?"

"Bukan urusanmu," aku melemparkan kotak coklat itu pada Ichi.

Ichi menangkapnya. Mengamati kotak di tangannya itu dengan mata yang penasaran dan waspada. "Ingin mencobanya?" aku berkata dengan seringai lebar.

"Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri," kata Ichi, membuka kotak di tangannya dengan sangat perlahan dan menatapku dengan matanya yang bersinar ceria, "apa Yamato Yuki-sama adalah orang yang bisa memasak?"

"Buat aku terkejut," kataku, masih menyeringai.

"Permintaanmu adala perintah bagiku, nona," Takuma berkata usil, akhirnya mengambil coklat di dalam kotak dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Nah?"

"Kau membuatku terkejut, Yu-chan!" dia berkata dengan mata membelalak terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga," kataku tenang.

"Bolahkah aku mendapatkan coklat lagi?"

"Tunggu sampai tahun depan atau natal nanti."

"Kejam!"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kau belum pernah kejam padaku sampai sekarang."

"Nikmati saja, aku akan menganggumu sampai kau memohon padaku untuk berhenti."

"Tidak akan!"

"Aku mengganggu Aidou Hanabusa dan dia tidak mengeluh, sekarang giliranmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Suka saja."

"Kau sangat kejam! Kejam!"

"Hentikan airmata buayamu! Kau mengingatkanku pada Kepala Sekolah."

"Terimakasih."

"Pergi ke neraka, Teku."

"Jika kau bersedia ikut denganku, aku akan dengan senang hati pergi ke neraka."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Oh?"

"Diam, aku sedang mencoba membaca."

"Ahahahahaha."

"..."

Oo~~oo~~oO

*yawn*

"Hah? Yu? Ichijou?" Hanabusa berkata kaget, menatap kami, aku dan Teku yang menguap dengan kompak,-ekkkk, seperti itu dapat digunakan alasan untuk bangga saja.

Kaname tersenyum pada kami dan berkata, "Apa kalian kurang tidur lagi?"

"Uh-huh," aku bergumam. "Apa kau tidak?"

"Tidak, karena aku bukan orang yang kau izinkan masuk ke kamarmu," Kaname berkata, masih dengan senyum gentleman-nya.

"Bisa tidak kau hentikan itu?" aku berkata, mendelik dengan malas pada Kaname. Terimakasih untuk para over-active siswi Day Class itu dan tumpukan pekerjaanku, oh, dan jangan lupakan tamu vampir-ku, aku hanya berhasil mendapatkan 2 jam waktu tambahan untuk tidur setelah Kaname meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Apa?"

"Senyum gantleman sialanmu itu... aku membencinya. Senyummu itu benar-benar sampah!"

"Maaf."

"YUKI-SAMA!" Ruka berteriak, memberiku tatapan maut yang amat sangat menyeramkan karena aku membuat Kaname-sama miliknya yang berharga minta maaf padaku, eh, dan jangan lupakan kata-kata kasarku.

"Apa?" aku bertanya kesal, tangan di pinggang.

"Beraninya kau..."

"Ruka," Kaname berkata tenang, sama sekali tidak menatap Ruka, tapi sangat efektife.

Ruka menutup mulutnya dan memberiku tatapan kesal di belakang punggung Kaname.

Aku menyeringai padanya, membuat Ruka makin kesal. Heh, dia bisa menolak untuk mengakuinya selama yang dia suka, akan tetapi, dia sangat mirip dengan Hanabusa.

"Oi, Yuki," Akatsuki memanggilku, tangannya menepuk bahuku, membuatku mendongkak untuk menatapnya. Sial! Dia tinggi sekali sementara aku hanya setinggi Hanabusa.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau membawa tas besar itu?"

"Oh, ini," aku mengangkat tas yang kubawa hingga sejajar dengan hidungnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melemparnya jauh-jauh," Akatsuki berkata sinis. "Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, Yamato Yuki."

"Benarkah?" kataku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Tidak, aku pergi sekarang."

"Jangan berani," aku berkata, mengambil satu kotak coklat dari tas yang dipertanyakan. "Ambil."

"Apa ini?" Akatsuki berkata, mengambil kotak itu dan mengamatinya dengan serius. "Apa hidungku menipuku atau apa?"

"Itu bom, Kain Akatsuki. Dan, ya, hidungmu menipumu," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Hei, hei! Berhenti sebentar, Yuki! Apa kau benar-benar memberiku coklat?" Akatsuki berkata.

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, kembalikan itu," kataku sambil berusaha menyambar kotak itu dari tangan Akatsuki, tapi dia langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari jangkauanku. Kecepatan vampir dan jarak tinggi badan yang menyebalkan!

"Jelaskan, kau playgirl," Akatsuki berkata, menatap mataku dengan tajam. "Bukankah kau punya hubungan dengan Ichijou Takuma?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan sampah itu di pikiranmu?" aku bertanya, balas menatapnya dengan tak kalah tajam. "Dan jangan besar kepala sebelum kau tau apa-apa, benarkan, Seiren, Hanabusa, Rima, Ruka, Senri, Teku?" aku langsung menoleh mencari dukungan ke gerombolan vampir yang ada paling dekat dengan tempat kami berdiri.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang Yuki beri coklat," kata Senri, mengunyah sesuatu yang sepertinya coklat yang kuberikan padanya di depan kamarnya ketika aku mengirim Ichi yang mengantuk kembali ke kamar mereka, karena di tangannya ada kotak yang sama persis seperti yang dibawa Akatsuki.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar," Akatsuki berkata, wajah di telapak tangannya yang bebas. "Kau memberi para laki-laki di Night Class coklat masih normal. Akan tetapi, kenapa kau memberi para gadis juga? Dan bagaimana dengan Geng... maksudku... Ketua Asrama?"

"Aku bermaksud bertanya mengenai masalah 'pemberian coklat pada perempuan' itu juga, Yuki," kata Rima, memberiku satu dari wajah selalu-bosan-dan mengantuknya.

"Hah? Bukankah itu normal?" aku berkata, pura-pura tidak mengerti, dan akui saja, aktingku sangat baik. "Memberi coklat pada teman?"

"Aku lupa kau dari Rusia!" Ruka berkata, menepuk dahinya. "Mereka memberi coklat pada semua gender! Maaf Yuki, aku hampir berpikir kau gila."

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak gila," kataku, memutar mata.

"Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Kiryuu itu!" Hana berkata kesal. "Bisa tidak kau berhenti memutar bola mata dengan cara yang benar-benar mengingatkan kami dengan caranya?"

"Aku tidak peduli," kataku sambil menoleh pada Teku. "Ada masalah apa sih mengenai masalah gender ini, Ichi?"

"Uh, yah... di Jepang, hanya anak perempuan yang memberikan coklat pada anak laki-laki, Yu-chan."

"Bloody nonsense," kataku tanpa emosi.

"Yah, jawaban yang kuharapkan darimu," Ichi berkata sambil tersenyum panik.

.

.

.

**A/N** *smirk* kepotong lagi, minna! XD

Author note kali ini g banyak-banyak. Cuma mo bilang REVIEEEEEEEEW! XDD

Zero: Review and Yuina not own VK

Kaname: No Flame please, and please review then you can date with us for days!


	6. First night, blood and love part2

_**FIRST NIGHT**_

_**BLOOD AND LOVE**_

_**Part 2**_

"_Uh, yah... di Jepang, hanya anak perempuan yang memberikan coklat pada anak laki-laki, Yu-chan."_

"_Bloody nonsense," kataku tanpa emosi._

"_Yah, jawaban yang kuharapkan darimu," Ichi berkata sambil tersenyum panik._

"Ne, Kaname?" aku berkata sambil menatap Kaname yang sedang menatap ke gerbang dengan mata berwarna mahogany-nya yang setajam elang.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau ambil ini?" tanyaku, sambil memberikannya sekotak coklat. "Dan makan itu di sini sekarang. Siapa yang bisa menduga apa yang akan kau lakukan pada itu setelah kau mendapatkan coklat dari gadis itu?"

"Yu-san?"

"Wah, jangan pura-pura bodoh di depanku, Kuran Kaname," kataku. "Makan ini. Sekarang. Atau kau mau aku untuk memaki, menyumpahi, dan mengejekmu dulu?"

"Baiklah, baik," kata Kaname sambil tertawa kecil dan membuka kotak yang sudah kuletakkan di tangannya. "Aku sudah cukup mendengar bahasamu yang luar biasa itu, Yu-san."

"Ge, makasih. Oh, ya, kenapa gerbangnya belum terbuka?" aku bertanya, tidak jelas pada siapa, tapi sekali lagi Kanamelah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu untukku.

"Ada acara yang kepala sekolah siapkan untuk merayakan hari ini," kata Kaname.

"APA? Orang-setengah-gila-dan-acara-valentine akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa gila, kan?" aku berkata sambil mendelik pada gerbang itu, tiba-tiba saja menyadari kenapa suasananya luar biasa lebih tenang dari biasanya, bahkan dari tadi pagi. Aku juga bisa menduga pemandangan seperti apa yang akan menyambut kami. Sesuatu yang pokoknya tidak akan kusuka, batinnku sambil mendesah kesal.

"Hm," gumam Kaname menyetujui, memasukkan sepotong coklat itu ke mulutnya.

"Acara apa?" aku bertanya.

Hening.

Tidak ada sedikitpun jawaban terdengar dari Kaname.

"Kaname?" aku berkata sambil menoleh ke vampire itu sekarang.

Wajah Kaname tampak tak berekspresi. Tipe wajah orang yang sedang melamun di siang bolong. Yah, tapi ini kan Kuran Kaname. The vampire's prince.

Apa dia sunggung-sungguh sedang melamun? Apa dia _bisa_?

Ugh… jangan bilang…

"Hei, Kaname?" aku berkata, mendekatinya sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Tok tok, ada orang di rumah?

Tidak ada reaksi. Sama sekali.

"Ya ampun, Kaname! Kau masih ada di bumi atau sudah terbang ke langit ke 1245?" kataku sambil cemberut, berusaha menarik perhatiannya dari entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

"…"

…..

"Ka… name… kun?" kataku sambil tersenyum panic. Uh-oh, jika seseorang melihat ke keadaan ini… aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Kau membuatku takut, Kaname!" kataku sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan jari telunjukku, memainkan wajahnya. "Ayo, dong, pulang ke bumi!"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku tidak menduga ini akan terjadi, Kaname mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. "Yu…" bisiknya.

What? What. The. Hell?

Matanya sekarang sewarna darah. Tuhan tahu apa maksudnya ini. Akan tetapi, otakku seolah membeku. Aku tidak bisa berpikir mengenai apa yang terjadi sekarang.

_Mata yang sewarna darah… seolah menarikmu ke dalam kolam kejahatan…_

Kenapa matanya seolah ingin membelah leherku. Kenapa dia memanggilku dengan cara yang persis sama seperti ketika kami masih anak-anak dan ingat mengenai satu sama lain. Atau kenapa tangannya yang bebas mengenggam rambutku yang panjang.

Apa, sih, yang terjadi?

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, gerbang terbuka dan aku serta Kaname segera melompat menjauh sehingga kami tidak berhadap-hadapan lagi dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa sehingga tak seorangpun akan menyadari bahwa sesaat tadi ada sesuatu yang salah.

Aku menatap Kaname dengan mata yang melebar, tanganku secara otomatis menutupi kulit leherku yang tadi ditatapnya dengan lapar. Ini sangat tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin segelku bisa… mana mungkin?

Kaname tampak pusing dan bingung, tidak mengerti mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Holy-shit! Aku juga tidak mengerti! Ukh, seseorang, tolong ak…u?

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat, kea rah gerbang yang sudah terbuka. Aku hamper berteriak melihat latar belakang yang seharusnya sudah siap aku lihat, tapi ternyata belum. Aku nyaris ridak bisa mengontrol diri. Koreksi: tidak hamper. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri!

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!" aku berteriak, membuat mata Zero membesar dan Ichi tertawa keras di telapak tangannya. "WAH! JANGAN! JANGAN BILANG…"

"Sayang sekali, sayang sekali," kata Ichi, masih tertawa.

"Ichijou Takuma, jangan tertawa!" teriakku sambil menatap ke gerbang-gerbang kecil yang sudah disiapkan membentuk sejenis jalan yang berjejer di dua sisi jalan setapak dari depan gerbang kea rah gedung sekolah.

"No way," I berteriak kesal. "No way… the boys… THE BOYS!"

"Oh, yeah, the boys," Senri berkata, wajah masih tetap dengan ekspresi bosannya yang biasa. "Sepertinya para pengagummu akhirnya menunjukkan wajah mereka, Yuki."

"No way! Please… please don't tell me… bukankah kalian bilang kalau hanya anak perempuan yang member coklat di Jepang?" aku bertanya pada Takuma yang hampir terjatuh di tanah karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Aku bertaruh kalau perutnya sekarang pasti sakit sekali. Sungguh! Sangat sakit karena dia tertawa seperti tidak ada hari esok.

"Sepertinya anda adalah pengecualian, Yamato-senpai!" Kurosu berkata senang, berlari menuju kea rah kami. "Lihat, setengah dari para pria di Day Class bilang mereka ingin ikut berpartisipasi demi senpai, dan kepala sekolah berkata boleh. Jadi, begitulah…"

"Aku akan membunuhnya setelah ini semua selesai," gumamku sambil menyembunyikan muka di telapak tangan. "Please… why always me?"

Tentu saja, seluruh anggota keluargaku, utama maupun cabang, memiliki sejenis pheromone yang membuat nyaris semua orang di dunia (yang masih belum punya pasangan atau orang yang ditaksir… kau tahu apa yang kumaksud) memiliki perasaan pada kami. Semakin kuat dirimu, semakin kuat juga pheromone yang kau miliki. Itu penting supaya kami bisa memilih yang terbaik dari sekian banyak pilihan karena semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan keturunan jika kau juga terlalu kuat, dan yang bisa memberimu anak hanya orang yang bisa memberikan Yamato keturunan hanyalah orang yang terikat dengan jiwa, bukan kematian. Untuk Yamato, yang hanya bisa memiliki anak dengan orang yang terikat dengan jiwa, maka akan sangat sulit menemukan "The Destined One", dan pheromone itu bisa sangat membantumu. Akan tetapi, setelah menikah atau bersama dengan orang yang terpilih, maka pheromone akan melemah dan hanya akan mempengaruhi orang terpilih itu. Sangat rumit, ya?

Iya, ya… bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa aku terlalu diperhatikan. Terlalu. Diperhatikan.

Dan begitulah, aku hanya tidak bisa mengerti kenapa.

Tubuh dan wajahku sangat mirip ibuku, tapi perhatian yang didapatnya tidak sebanyak ini. Apa ini karena aura yang kami miliki? Ya, Tuhan, kumohon jangan bilang…

"Kalau kau penasaran kenapa, aku bisa menjawabmu," kata Akatsuki, jari di dagu dengan cengiran di wajahnya yang luar biasa. "Itu karena wajah Yuki sangat cantik dan tubuhnya sangat hot dan luar biasa sexy, aku hampir cemburu pada Ichijou."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" aku berteriak sambil memukul kepala kotornya. "Kau… son of bitch! Berikan lagi coklat yang kuberikan padamu! Aku merasa menyesal sekarang, Kain Akatsuki."

"Tidak akan," kata Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki, kau brengsek!"

"Hentikan, kalia berdua," Kaname menghela nafas. "Biarkan mereka menjelaskan apa yang terjadi… tolong."

"Baik, Kaname, karena kau meminta dengan baik," geramku.

"Bersemangatlah, Yu-chan," Ichi berkata sambil menepuk punggungku dan mengangguk pada Kurosu.

"Whoa!" Hanabusa berteriak bersemangat. "Tahun ini juga, para gadis sangat bersemangat! Luar biasa! Keren sekali."

"Yeah, kau mengingatkanku kenapa kita tidak bisa mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup," gumamku, hampir menyerang para fangirl (dan fanboy, jika aku boleh menambahkan). Aku tidak menyerang mereka hanya karena Kaname dan Ichi sama-sama mencengkram lenganku. Aku segera menoleh ke Kiryuu Zero, yang seperti aku, sudah siap membunuh para gadis, laki-laki dan kami. Hei, Zero, kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah! Kenapa kau menatap kami seolah karena kami kau tidak mendapatkan cukup waktu untuk tidur? Eh, tapi itu benar juga, sih… ya, kami… maaf… kami adalah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini… EH? Aku juga?

"Setuju dengan Yuki," Akatsuki berkata, menguap di telapak tangannya. "Aku masih mengantuk."

"Aku sudah segar!" Hanabusa berkata.

"Itu kau, moron, bukan kami," kataku sambil mendelik pada Hanabusa.

"Ini neraka," Senri bergumam.

"Okay…" Kurosu Yuuki sudah hampir menjelaskan sesuatu ketika aku teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar, prefect," kataku.

"Ya?" Kurosu menatapku dengan matanya yang coklat besar.

"Ini, nih, buat kalian," kataku sambil memberikan pada mereka coklat buatanku. "Terimakasih untuk kerja keras kalian."

"Te, terimakasih Yamato-senpai," Kurosu berkata dengan wajah yang memerah.

Zero mendelik pada coklat di tanganku seolah coklat itu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan padanya sebelum membuang muka. "Wah, itu agak kejam," kataku sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak akan menerima apapun dari… makhluk seperti kalian," Zero bergumam.

"Iya, ya," aku menghela nafas. "Dan aku yakin coklat dari kakakmu yang kau dapat pagi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukmu, kan, Kiryuu-kun?"

"Kenapa kau tahu…?"

"Oh, aku tahu," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya, tidak bisa melawan keinginan untuk memeluknya di leher. "Bukankah itu enak?"

"Aku meragukan itu adalah urusanmu, Yamato-senpai," Zero berkata, kedua tangannya sudah mencengkram tanganku, sudah siap menyingkirkannya dari lehernya.

"Itu keterlaluan," kataku dengan wajah cemberut. "Tapi aku suka itu, kok."

"Ap…?"

"Sepertinya ini adalah kejutan yang besar untuk semua orang," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi yang mereka berikan.

Hanabusa menjatuhkan bukunya. Senri untuk sekali ini tampak kaget. Ichi sudah siap untuk menghantamkan kepalanya ke benda padat terdekat karena terlalu kaget. Akatsuki juga tampak kaget. Rima dan Ruka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mata Kaname melebar kaget. Kurosu hampir menjatuhkan coklat yang kuberikan padanya. Tarikan nafas tajam dari para fans (walau mereka tidak bisa mendengar apapun, tapi gerak tubuhku tentu saja membuat mereka kaget), dan sisa murid Night Class yang benar-benar terkejut. (Tidak termasuk Zero yang sekarang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.)

"Fufufu," aku berbisik di telinganya, ingin menggoda hunterku yang tersayang. "Ya, Zero, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli makhluk apa kau… aku masih mencintaimu." _Seperti dulu saat kau masih manusia. Kau masih Zero yang sama…_

"Hentikan itu," Zero mendesis. Heh, dia sudah pulang dari jalan-jalan ke mars, ya?

"Paling tidak," aku berkata sambil mundur perlahan. "Ambil ini. Ini tidak kuracun dan aku pikir kau akan menyukainya."

"Jika aku menerima itu, bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" Zero berkata sambil menggosok sis lehernya yang bertato dengan gugup.

"Mungkin," kataku sambil menatap tato di lehernya.

Aku benci tato itu. Aku sunggug-sungguh membenci itu tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun mengenai itu karena tato itu juga sebagian untuk keamaan orang lain dan Zero sendiri.

"Aku menjadi baik," gerutu Zero sangat pelan dan mengambil coklat yang kuulurkan padanya.

"Makasih, Zero."

Zero hanya menggerutu, membuat Kurosu memukul lengannya. "Jangan seperti itu. Kau itu yang harusnya bilang makasih, Zero!"

"Tidak, Kurosu-san," aku berkata. "Aku sendiri yang ingin supaya Zero memiliki coklat ini. Aku sudah bersyukur karena dia sudah cukup baik dengan menerimanya. Nah, bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud rebut-ribut ini?"

"Oh, ya," Kurosu berkata, menatap ke belakang sebelum kembali menatap kami, Night Class, dengan serius. Tatapan matanya berhenti cukup lama di Hanabusa dan aku tahu alasannya dan cukup mengakui bahwa anak satu itu (Hanabusa) memang merepotkan terutama di saat seperti ini. "Baik! Pada hari Saint Chocolate's Day ini, para anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang berdiri di sini akan menyerahkan cokelat pada kalian! Pertanyaannya adalah, 'Berapa orang yang boleh menyerahkan cokelat pada idolanya?' Untuk murid Night Class, harap berjalan sambil menghampiri gerbang-gerbang yang bertuliskan namanya sendiri. Terimalah cokelat-cokelat dari mereka dengan jumlah yang bisa dibawa saja! Mohon kerja sama kalian semua!"

"Apa ini hal memalukan lain yang kepala sekolah buat untuk kita?" aku bertanya pada Ichi yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, melirik Kaname dengan tatapan main-main yang membuatnya terbatuk kecil dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya," Zero bergumam, tampaknya sama tidak menyukai ide ini denganku.

"Aku pikir lebih baik dia segera berhenti atau aku akan membunuhnya," kataku. "Tidak, mungkin bukan aku… mungkin Kiryuu yang akan melakukannya."

"Humph." Adalah satu-satunya respon yang kudapat dari Zero.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus ikut gabung?" tanyaku pada Kaname yang tersenyum padaku.

"Ya, kau harus. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan diizinkan untuk ke luar sekolah selama sebulan kalau tidak ada perintah dariku atau kepala sekolah," Kaname berkata.

"Tidak! Kaname, kau jahat! Kepala sekolah berkata aku bisa pergi karena hanya aku yang bisa mengurusi pekerjaan pamanku! Kau menyiksaku, Kaname!" kataku, setengah cemberut, membuat Kaname tertawa kecil.

Ah, aku bisa merasakan Zero menegang di belakang kami. Mungkin karena aku memiliki izin khusus dari kepala sekolah tidak seperti murid yang lain, sehingga aku bisa ke luar dari sekolah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Yah, lagipula, Zero pasti marah karena Kepala sekolah bodoh itu membairkan satu orang vampire bebas dari aturan.

"Jadi, kau tidak memiliki keberatan, kan? Itupun kalau kau ingin Isaya-dono mengerjakan pekerjaannya sendiri," kata Kaname.

"Ukh, baiklah! Toh, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kan? Isaya-san akan sangat kesal kalau dia bangun di cuaca yang seperti ini dan Ichiou akan membunuhku jika aku tidak muncul untuk bekerja!" geramku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Fuck! Kakekmu itu benar-benar sumber masalahku, Ichi!"

"Maaf," bisik Ichi.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan ribuan kali sebelumnya, jangan minta maaf untuk kakekmu padaku. Kau tahu itu percuma," kataku kesal.

"Aku tahu," Takuma berkata.

"Sekarang. Apa kalian semua mengerti?" Kurosu berkata. "Ini bukan main-main, lho! Yamato-senpai juga!" (sigh) "Mereka semua ini sudah bersunggung-sungguh!"

"UWAAAAA! Aku akan menerima semuanya tanpa menyisakan satu pun!" Hanabusa berteriak gembira, berlari kea rah para fansnya. (Background Sound: _"Yay! Our Idol!"_)

"Aidou," Kaname berkata dan Hana berhenti mendadak seolah membeku (ironis sekali mengingat apa kemampuannya). "Kamu akan bersikap baik. Mengerti, kan, maksudku?" senyum Kaname.

"Paling tidak senyum itu tidak ditujukan padaku," aku berkata sambil menghela nafas senang dan tersenyum pada Zero. "Tolong, paling nggak, jangan tatap aku dengan kebencian."

"Tapi kalian semua berhak menerimanya," kata Zero dengan nada marah.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku masih berharap agar kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu," kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala putus asa. "Maaf, aku benar-benar suka padamu. Tapi, jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, paling tidak, mari berteman."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi temanmu," Zero berkata.

"Aku pun sama, Zero…" kataku sambil berjalan kea rah fansku.

"Aku nggak tertarik," Senri menghela nafas di sebelahku karena Ichi akhirnya melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan ke penggemarnya sendiri.

"Setuju," gumamku pelan.

"Pergi sajalah," kata Akatsuki.

"Yamato-senpai," anak laki-laki di barisan pertama berkata, dia menggunakan seragamnya seperti cara Zero memakai miliknya. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"NANI?" aku tergagap. Ini lucu sekali, pertamakali bertemu dan dia bertanya apa aku mau jadi p, pacarnya? Tentu saja dia tampan untuk ukuran manusia biasa, tapi… hell, di sekolah-sekolahku yang dulu memang surat cinta datang dari semua arah, tapi paling tidak pengirimnya tahu aku cukup lama dan tidak hanya di waktu singkat pergantian kelas.

"Tidak, maaf," kataku dengan senyum menyesal. "Aku tidak tahu… aku masih tidak ingin terikat dengan seseorang, tapi, jika kau mau, mari menjadi teman saja, ya?"

Aku mendengar Zero mendengus di belakang punggungku ketika dia berjalan lewat untuk mengatasi para fangirl yang bertindak kelewat batas di gerbang milik Akatsuki. Ya, maaf, deh! Tapi aku, kan, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai hal seperti ini! Kalau kau punya ide yang lebih baik dari ini aku akan mendengarkanmu, deh, bocah!

"Oh, tentu, senpai," mereka semua berkata. "Tolong terima ini."

"Kehormatan untukku. Terimakasih banyak," jawabku dengan senyum terbaikku.

Beberapa menit kemudian (tapi bagiku sudah seperti berjam-jam).

Kaname berdiri di belakangku, tersenyum. "Bukankah kau tidak bisa membawa lebih banyak lagi?" tanya Kaname lembut, tapi keras sehingga para cowok itu bisa mendengarnya. Dia juga membawa sejumlah kotak coklat di tangannya.

"Ku, kupikir juga begitu," kataku sabelum menoleh ke arah kerumunan itu dengan tatapan meminta maaf palsu yang sangat meyakinkan. "Maaf, ya? Aku…"

"Dia tidak bisa membawa lebih banyak lagi, tolong berhenti," kata Ichi ramah.

"Oh, maaf!" para remaja berkata.

"Terimakasih banyak," kataku. "Maaf, ya, mungkin lain kali aku bisa menerima semuanya. Tapi, kali ini, hanya segini yang bisa kubawa."

"Jangan dipikirkan, senpai," kata mereka.

"Kau benar-benar bisa mengatasi masalah dengan trik yang bagus dan akan menguntungkanmu, ya, Yuki?" Akatsuki berkata sebelum bergumam kea rah fans-nya yang meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Oh, ayolah, Tsuki," kataku. "Pergilah ke mereka! Jangan cuekin mereka, dong! Aku mau pergi duluan, nih!"

Aku berlari ke arah Rima yang berdiri diam di tengah jalan setapak menungguku bersama Ruka.

"Sepertinya kau juga bakal dapat kado, lho, Ruka," kataku sambil nyengir ke arah anak berkacamata dari Day Class yang membawa kotak besar di tangannya dan menatap ke Ruka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menerima sesuatu dari orang yang tak kukenal!" kata Ruka.

"_Hai, hai_…"

"Apa kau punya pocki?" Rima bertanya.

"Sepertinya," kataku sambil memberikan salah satu kotak padanya. "Lihat apa di dalam situ isinya pocky atau bukan…"

"Apa kau akan makan itu semua?" tanya Ruka denga muka yang makin memucat.

"Yup."

"Kau akan jadi gemuk."

"Nggak bakal, kok."

"Oh, terserah, deh!" Ruka berkata lagi.

"Ini pocky, boleh aku ambil?" tanya Rima setelah dia berdiam diri cukup lama.

"Yup.'

.

"Sou da…" aku berbisik. "Ini akan makin berbahaya, Kaien."

"Saya juga berpikir begitu, Hime-sama," Kaien berkata padaku dengan nada suara dan ekspresi yang berbeda dengan dia yang biasanya.

Kami ada di kantor Kaien. Dia memberitahuku semua yang perlu aku tahu dan tidak sempat dia katakana di telepon. Tentu saja mengenai kondisi Zero dan kabar dari Asosiasi mengenainya.

"Dia sudah 'dijinakkan' oleh Asosiasi sebelumnya, tapi aku punya perasaan nggak enak. Bagaimanapun, aku nggak mungkin dipanggil ke mari kalau nggak ada yang salah," kataku sambil menatap Kaien dengan serius. "Dan aku pikir Kaname juga tahu itu. Aku meminta Ichi untuk membantuku lagi kemarin dulu."

"Yuki-himesama, mengenai Zero yang menolak tablet darah? Bagaimana?" tanya Kaien.

"Aku tidak tahu," kataku. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin berpikir mengenai ini. Kaien, aku takut."

"Yuki-hi…"

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Zero terjatuh ke level: E?" aku berkata fruustasi sambil menjambak rambutku dengan kasar. Aku tidak bisa terus menutupi emosiku dan memakai topeng jika ini mengenai Zero. Dan Kaien adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku bisa percaya sehingga dia bisa melihat sebesar apa ketakutanku jika kehilangan Zero. "Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa kehilangan Zero. Zero di antara semua orang itu… keluargaku yang terdekat dan satu-satunya yang sangat kucintai sekarang…"

Mata Kaien melebar sesaat sebelum dia tersenyum lembut dan menghela nafas lega. "Anda… mencintai Zero, bukan? Sebagai pria, aau sebagai saudara?" tanyanya lembut, seolah tidak ingin menyakitiku.

"Aku tidak tahu!" kataku, tidak merasa terkejut atau kaget dengan pertanyaan itu karena aku tahu suatu saat nanti seseorang pasti akan bertanya begitu padaku. "Orangtuaku tidak hidup cukup lama untuk menunjukkan perbedaan antara cinta keluarga dan cinta kekasih. Tentu saja, aku punya sejumlah pacar… tapi, tapi aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku padanya. Aku mencintai seseorang sebelum ini juga, Kaien. Aku yakin itu cinta. Tapi, aku tidak tahu sebagai saudara atau yang lain… sial!"

"Apa?" Kaien bertanya sebelum matanya melebar mengerti. "Oh… dia datang."

"Aku harus pergi," kataku sambil menatap ke pintu dengan was-was.

"Tidak, kau tetap di sini," Kaien berkata serius. "Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua, mengerti?"

"Tapi…"

Pintunya terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dia bahkan tidak mengetuknya. Sial! Sudah terlambat untuk pergi.

Kepala sekolah berdiri dan menyambut Kaname. "Halo, Kaname-kun," katanya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku sudah merasa kamu akan datang."

"Kepala sekolah!" aku berteriak kesal. "Jika kau tahu dia akan datang, kenapa kau membiarkanku datang juga?"

Aku marah padanya, dan pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimana jika Kaname tidak sengaja dengar mengenai pembicaraan kami mengenai Zero sebelumnya karena pendengarannya yang taja? Selain itu, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menduga Kaname akan datang jika dia merasa ada yang aneh pada Zero? And for hellsake… kenapa aku tidak merasakan kedatangannya?

"Yu… ki… san?" Kaname berkata, menatapku dan kepala sekolah bergantian.

Betapa besar aku berharap untuk tidak ada di situasi yang seperti ini. Aku menutup rapat mataku, ingin menghilangkan perasaan aneh di dalam dada yang tidak hentinya mengangguku.

"Kaname, Yuki-san melaporkan padaku mengenai kondisi Zero kemarin," kepala sekolah berkata. "Dia menduga sesuatu yang kau dan aku sudah tahu."

Aku bisa merasakan Kaname menatap ke arahku, tangan masih memegang pegangan pintu. Dan ketika aku membuka mataku, aku menatap sepasang mata mahogany yang indah. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau lupa bahwa dia masih memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan darah murni dari keluarga Shouto," kata Kaien. "Dengan kata lain, dia adalah vampire terkuat di sekolah ini setelah dirimu sendiri. Sehingga… jika dia tahu dan menyadari sesuatu seperti itu," kepala sekolah menghela nafas berat. "Itu tidak akan aneh, bukan, Kaname? Bagaimanapun, dia sensitif."

Aku memberi Kaname senyum hambar. Betapa inginnya aku untuk melanggar aturan yang dimiliki klanku dan menyelamatkan Zero dari entah-bahaya-apa yang dia hadapi sekarang, termasuk menjadi bidak catur Kaname. Aku tahu Kaname sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tujuannya adalah satu dari sejumlah tujuan yang kuinginkan untuk sekolah ini, Asosiasi Hunter dan Vampir Senat.

"Jadi… kau tahu," Kaname berkata.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tidak membiarkan perasaanku terbaca dari mataku.

Kaname menghela nafas. "Ini tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi, kalau begitu, mustahil menghapus ingatan vampire yang kuat dan keras kepala sepertimu, kau pasti akan menyadari ada yang aneh dan mencari tahu lagi," kata Kaname. "Lagipula, kalau Yuki-san tahu, akan membantu. Dan, kepala sekolah," Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya ke kepala sekolah, tampak berbahaya dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. "Sampai kapan bapak mau membiarkan Kiryuu Zero di Day Class?"

Lihat? Ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku mengenal Kaname, lebih baik yang dia kira. Dia akan mencoba untuk menarik Zero dari dunia manusia sejauh yang dia bisa.

Aku tidak bisa bilang dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Bagaimanapun jugam untuk Zero dan untukku, harga diri, kemarahan, balas dendam, dan perasaan adalah hal yang terpenting di hidup ini, tidak perduli kalau kami akan melukai orang lain. Tapi, Zero anak yang baik, berbeda denganku. Dia pasti akan merasa bersalah jika harus melukai manusia lain.

"Waktunya untuk mencapai kondisi itu…" kata Kaname lagi. "Sudah semakin menyempit…"

"Tolong," aku berbisik pada kepala sekolah, mencoba untuk menjaga suaraku agar tidak bergetar.

Kepala sekolah duduk lagi, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Kaname memang hebat, selain Yuki, hanya kamu yang nggak bisa tertipu," gumam kepala sekolah. "Kamu memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Tidak ada setitikpun darah manusia yang tercampur dalam garis keturunanmu. Kamu ini merupakan keturunan yang jarang sekali ada, bahkan dalam kelompok para vampire sekarang ini. Keturunanmu memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan pengetahuan kuno yang dimiliki vampire zaman dahulu. Bahkan keberadaan kalian ditakuti oleh para vampire lainnya. Vampire di antara vampire. Vampire darah murni. Tapi… berkat keberadaan dirimu, tingkah laku para Night Class nggak ada yang benar-benar membahayakan."

"Cukup memuji Kaname!" aku berkata, masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, tapi masih bisa merasakan Kaname berjalan melewatiku mendekati kepala sekolah. "Hanya… berhenti…"

"Kepala sekolah Kurosu, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada siapapun sampai saat ini karena aku percaya padamu. Tapi… dengan pertimbangan yang sangat sedikit anda masih menempatkan Zero di Day Class yang terdiri dari manusia-manusia biasa…"

*crack*

Ya tuhan. Aku yakin Kaname meretakkan meja kepala sekolah. Dia membuat lebih banyak kerusakan ke meja malang yang aku yakin selalu Zero jadikan target terbaik untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dibandingkan memukul kepaka Kaien.

"Anda rela jika prinsip perdamaian yang anda sendiri bangun selama ini dihancurkan oleh Zero?" Kaname berkata, auranya memberitahuku bahwa dia sangat kesal dan marah. Dan karena aku masih menutup mataku, aku hanya bisa merasakan Kaname sekarang secara terbuka menunjukan rahang dan mata merahnya melalui auranya.

"Tapi, orang tua Zero terbunuh oleh vampire. Dan di dalam lautan darah waktu itu, hanya dia yang selamat. Aku tidak mungkin sanggup membuatnya lebih menderita lagi," Kaien berkata.

Ya, ampun, Kaien! Katakana sesuatu yang lebih berguna lagi! Aku tidak bisa membela Zero sekarang, kalau tidak Kaname akan tahu aku tahu sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kutahu. Tapi, kalau aku tetap diam ada harga yang harus dibayarkan.

"Pasti ada jalan lain," aku berkata, membuka mataku dan melihat Kaname sudah berhadapan muka dengan kepala sekolah yang nampak sangat panic.

"Tapi, vampire yang membunuh keluarganya bukan vampire biasa," Kaname berkata dengan kemarahan yang terbuka sekarang. "Vampir itu vampire keturunan darah murni yang sama sepertiku, kan?"

"…"

"Manusia yang digigit vampire darah murni akan berubah menjadi vampire juga!"

Aku tidak tinggak untuk melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka selanjutnya bicarakan.

Satu hal yang kutahu, aku mencium bau darah.

Aku membuka pintu dan berlari kencang kea rah sumber darah.

Hal yang kulihat itu bukan hal yang ingin kulihat. Ini adalah alasan kenapa aku ada di sini. Seharusnya aku menghentikan ini terjadi. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikannya?

Zero berdiri di depan jendela. Matanya berwarna merah dan bersinar. Warna darah. Sebagian tubuh atasnya tertutup oleh darah.

Kurosu Yuuki berdiri di depan Zero, tidak yakin apa yang dia lihat benar atau tidak, matanya melebar dan tangannya menutupi lehernya. Gadis bodoh itu… kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Fuck!" aku menggeram. Kurosu pasti pergi mencari Zero walau Zero pasti sudah memintanya untuk menjauh. Bodoh! Membuat dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam bahaya yang bisa dihindarinya…

Tapi ini sudah terlambat! Kalau saja Kaname tidak membuatku nyaris 'buta' dengan auranya, ini semua tidak mungkin akan terjadi.

Kurosu menatapku sekarang, memohon bantuan. Aku tahu dia ketakutan. Sangat takut.

"Yuki?" aku mendengar Kaname berjalan mendekat.

Terlalu cepat…

Tidak sesuatu yang kusukai untuk sekarang. Ini akan berbahaya…

"Mundur, Yuki! Mundur! Bau darah akan membuat kontrolmu rusak!" Kaname memerintahkanku.

"Tidak," bisikku jelas, menatap Zero.

"YUKI!"

"FUCK OFF, KURAN!" teriakku.

Kaname menutup mulutnya yang sudah hendak memerintahkanku lagi. Tahu akan sangat berbahaya jika dia membuatku lebih marah dan kesal lebih dari ini. Akan tetapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah dan untuk siapa perasaan ini.

Kau tahu, Kaname, hanya karena pikiranmu tidak bisa ingat siapa aku, tubuhmu masih mengingat dengan jelas seberapa berbahayanya aku jika marah. Lebih berbahaya dari sepulu darah murni yang marah.

"Jadi," Kaname berkata, perhatiannya sekarang sepenuhnya teralih ke Zero dan Kurosu. "Sekarang kamu sudah berubah menjadi moster yang menyukai darah, ya, Kiryuu Zero!"

Mata Kaname sekarang juga sewarna darah seperti Zero, akan tetapi, jika mata Zero berwarna merah karena dia haus akan darah, mata Kaname berwarna merah karena dia marah.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak menghentikan Kaname, tapi, tubuhku membeku. Sialan kontrak itu! Ini bukan waktunya untuk sekedar melihat dan tidak melakukan apapun!

"BERHENTI!" aku berteriak, membiarkan auraku terbebas untuk sesaat tepat pada saat Kurosu memposisikan dirinya di antara Kaname dan Zero.

"Hentikan, Kaname-senpai!" Kurosu berteriak.

Tapi, Kaname sudah membatu, dia melihat ke belakang hanya untuk bertatapan dengan sepasang mata marah berwarna merah yang sebelumnya sewarna zambrut milikku.

"Jangan," bisikku.

Aku bisa merasakan darahku dalam tubuh Kaname bereaksi akan perintahku. Aku tidak suka menggunakan ini karena sebenarnya aku ingin melepas semua ikatan dengan vampire ini. Akan tetapi, blood bond, satu sisi atau tidak, tidak bisa terlepas sepenuhnya sampai kami berdua mati. Jika aku manusia atau vampire biasa, aku tidak akan bisa memerintahkan darahku. Kaname yang akan memiliki kontrol. Akan tetapi, darah klan Yamato lebih kuat dari darah manusia dan bahkan vampire darah murni. Maka, ini seperti aku dan Kaname memiliki dua sisi blood bond, hanya saja blood bond tetap blood bond…

"Apa…?" Kaname bertanya, mungkin kaget karena perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan di seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya dia kali memberinya darahku dan ini yang kudapat. Jika aku adalah orang lain, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan sekarang karena aku memiliki kontrol sepenuhnya pada darah murni ini. Tapi, aku, kan, masih punya moral.

"Berisik…" gumamku.

Sebelum Kaname bisa mengatakan hal yang lain, Kurosu jatuh ke tangan Zero karena kehilangan banyak darah. Terimakasih untuk itu, perhatian Kaname sekarang berpindah hanya untuk Kurosu.

"Yuuki?" Zero berbisik, terlihat sangat terkejut.

Oh! Wajah Kaname itu memberitahuku bahwa dia akan menyerang Zero lagi. Mungkin bukan serangan fisik, tapi pasti serangan mental.

"Kamu kejam sekali, menghisap darahnya sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri," Kaname berkata, meraih Kurosu dari tangan Zero dan mengangkatnya dengan cara bridal-style.

"Seenak itukah, darah Yuuki?" Kaname berkata sinis.

Zero terlihat seperti sudah siap untuk mati jika Kaname mengatakan lebih banyak hal lagi. Sesuatu yang tidak akan kubiarkan. "Tolong," kataku sebelum Kaname bisa mengatakan hal lain. "Tolong Kaname, kau pergi saja."

"Dan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kaname bertanya padaku.

"Ini urusanku," kataku. "Aku akan mengurus ini. Tapi, tolong, tinggalkan kami sekarang."

Kaname mengangguk. Matanya sudah berubah kembali ke warna asalnya.

Aku berjalan ke ara Zero yang masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku masih bisa merasakan mata Kaname di punggungku.

"Zero," bisikku sambil memeluknya

Zero yang biasanya tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi, Zero yang ini bersandar padaku dan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sekarang lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ini bagus, aku hampir ketakutan sebelumnya, karena detak jantungnya lebih lemah dari detak jantung normal manusia dan vampire.

"Tolong," bisikku. Tubuhnya dan tubuhku sekarang gemetar. "Jangan… jangan lakukan itu lagi… sakit sekali melihatmu seperti ini. Maaf. Maaf…"

"Yuki-san," kepala sekolah memanggil pelan.

Aku menyadari seragam putihku kotor oleh darah gadis itu ketika melepaskan Zero. Tapi aku tidak perduli. Mungkin Takuma akan bertanya jika dia tahu. Tapi, aku meragukan seorangpun akan tahu karena aku tidak akan kembali ke kelas. Aku lebih memilih untuk membuat sejumlah persiapan untuk semua yang mungkin akan terjadi ke depannya daripada melakukan hal lain di dalam kamarku. Tentu saja itu termasuk mengenai ikatan yang aku dan Kaname miliki. Sial, jika saja aku tidak sebegini tidak bergunanya di posisiku sekarang dan tidak harus _bermain _dengan ikatan sialan itu…

"Ayo, Zero," aku berkata, membimbing Zero dambil mengangguk ke arah kepala sekolah.

"Tolong ya," kepala sekolah berkata, memintaku dalam diam untuk mengawasi Zero ke ruangannya di Asrama Matahari.

"Kaien, tolong beritahu Kaname," kataku. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Apapun. Hanya jangan buat aku marah."

"_Hai_," Kaien berkata sambil setengah membungkuk.

Zero sekarang masih kaget, jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan menyadari keanehan situasi ini.

"Tolong," bisikku pada punggung Kaien. "Jangan biarkan dia mengambil apa yang penting bagiku."

Setelah aku membuat Zero mandi dan menenangkan dirinya sedikit, aku berpikir ini adalah waktunya aku untuk pergi. Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin tinggal. Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan Zero lakukan setelah dia sadar sepenuhnya?

Aku menatap Zero untuk terakhir kalinya malam itu sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Zero duduk sambil bersandar di ranjangnya, tampak stress. "Gomen," bisikku. "Oyasumisanai."

Aku berjalan ke Asrama Bulan, ke kamarku sebelum ada yang kembali.

_Dunia akan berubah Zero… tolong tunggu… tunggu aku, Zero…_


	7. What they Think about her, filter

_**A/N: **__gomenasai, saya lama tidak up-date cerita ini. Gomen __**meg-chan**__, memang cerita ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan hiatus, hanya saja, author sedang sangat sibuk dan secara umum kehilangan inspirasi dan waktu untuk menulis. Sebenarnya, kalau dua cerita author yang ada di -man sudah selesai, author juga berpikir untuk menulis ulang cerita ini :3 sebagai buktinya, author sudah menghapus versi Inggris cerita ini =w=||| Chapter ini juga bukanlah chapter yang ada hubungannya sepenuhnya dengan cerita, akan tetapi hanya sebagai chapter pelengkap yang akan menjelaskan pada kita bagaimana hubungan Yamato Yuuki dengan para tokoh lain dari sudut pandang tokoh tersebut. Mungkin ini juga merupakan usaha author untuk mengurangi tingkat kesempurnaan tokoh saya yang __**harus**__nya memang sempurna. Ah, baiklah... silahkan dibaca~_

_**WHAT THEY THINK ABOUT HER**_

_Truk truk truk_

Terdengar bunyi pisau beradu dengan telenan ketika remaja berambut perak yang berdiri di depan meja kounter dapur itu memotong sayuran. Di belakang remaja pria itu, di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja kecil di tengah dapur, duduk seorang remaja lain yang berambut coklat, di tangan gadis itu tergenggam sebuah mug yang isinya masih mengeluarkan uap.

"Ne, Zero," gumam gadis itu pada si rambut pirang yang telah di-identifikasikan sebagai Kiryuu Zero.

"Hm?" gumam Zero, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sayur yang sedang dimutilasi... er, dipotong-potongnya untuk makan malam.

"Anou... Yamato-senpai itu... menurut Zero... orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Kurosu Yuuki, menatap punggung Zero dengan mata coklatnya yang besar.

Pundak Zero menegang untuk sesaat sebelum kembali normal lagi. "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Zero balik, masih tidak menghentikan kegiatannya menyiapkan makan malam.

"... Mmm... aku penasaran," bisik Kurosu. "Rasanya... ada sesuatu yang menarikku padanya. Dia seperti... memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang tidak cukup melihat sekali untuk mengenalnya... dan lagi, dia... menyukai Zero, kan?"

"..."

Hening. Zero telah berhenti memotong-motong sayuran dan berbalik menatap Kurosu dengan wajah yang sulit dibaca. "Katakanlah, Yuuki, jika aku memberitahumu apa yang kupikirkan mengenai Yamato-senpai, apa kau juga akan memberitahuku mengenai pendapatmu?" tanyaZero pelan, menatap lurus ke mata besar yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kurosu Yuuki tersenyum sambil mengangguk, membuat Zero menghela nafas dan menatap ke jendela yang setengah terbuka di bagian kanan dapur. "Menurutku... rasa coklat yang diberikannya pada kita dulu... sama dengan coklat buatan kakakku," gumam Zero.

"Jadi?"

"Mungkin... dia adalah kenalan kakak. Bagaimanapun juga, kakakku itu... adalah orang yang mungkin saja berteman dengan vampire. Apalagi, kalau nama mereka sama seperti itu," kata Zero lagi, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kalau saja dia bukan vampir... aku mungkin bisa berteman dengannya. Tapi, aku tak suka dengan kaumnya..."

"Aaa, benar juga," bisik Yuuki. "Apa Zero tidak berpikir bahwa dia... Yamato-senpai... mungkin adalah...?"

"Siapa yang tahu?" kata Zero pelan. "Akan tetapi, kakak-ku bukan vampire. Dia hanya... manusia dengan kekuasaan lebih..."

Keheningan kembali turun ke dapur, hanya dipecahkan oleh bunyi jarum jam yang bergerak.

"... Aku rasa, dia itu sebagai individu, adalah orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak," gumam Zero lagi. "Dia punya aura pemimpin yang sama dengan Kuran, hanya saja... dia lebih... terlihat lebih tak hati-hati dalam bertindak. Dia tegas, tapi... ada yang salah dengan kepemimpinan yang ditunjukkannya. Bukannya seperti orang yang memimpin orang dengan atasan, Kuran, tapi dia... Yamato Yuki itu, seperti orang yang tak punya orang dengan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi. Memang, ada saat dimana dia bisa menunjukkan rasa hormat pada atasannya. Akan tetapi, saat dia sedang dalam kontrol... sepertinya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan keputusan yang sudah dibuatnya. Dia... keras kepala... dan... aku tak tahu! Rasanya dia berbeda dari semua yang sudah pernah kutemui. Bukan vampire, bukan pula manusia... seperti... bukan makhluk dunia ini?"

Kurosu terdiam untuk sesaat, ini pertamakalinya dia mendengar Zero bicara sebanyak itu, dan mengenai seorang vampire pula. Tapi, Kurosu juga setuju dengan Zero... rasanya ada... "Sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Yamato-senpai..." kata Kurosu. "Ada yang tidak benar. Aku mungkin tak bisa cocok dengannya, tak bisa berteman dengannya, karena ada sesuatu yang kurang. Sepertinya, ada yang disembunyikan. Dan jujur saja, terkadang... aku takut sekali padanya. Ada saat di mana Yamato-senpai memancarkan aura membunuh yang kuat... biasanya saat dia sedang sendirian dan tak menyadari ada orang disekitarnya. Kegelapan di dalam mata Yamato-senpai itu... menakutkan... seperti lubang hitam... tapi, keramahan yang ditunjukkannya itu aku rasa... bukanlah kebohongan..."

"... Keramahan itu, adalah kebohongan, bukan?" tanya Kaien pada Yuki yang duduk di mejanya dengan wajah tersenyum malas. "Senyum itu juga..."

"Gimana, ya?" kata Yuki malas. "Ini adalah salah satu bagian dari aktingku, kau tahu~ menunjukkan watakku yang sebenarnya itu terlalu merepotkan."

"Mungkin yang tahu bagaimana watakmu yang sebenarnya di sekolah ini hanyalah aku yang sudah mengenalmu sejak kau kecil, Yu-chan," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum sedih. "Bahkan Ichijou-kun pun pasti tak pernah melihat sisi sebenarnya milikku yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan lagi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Yuki mendongkak untuk menatap Kaien yang berdiri di sudut yang jauh dari meja kerja Kaien tempatnya duduk. Senyum yang ada di wajahnya sudah menghilang sama sekali, digantikan ekspresi wajah dingin dan tatapan tanpa emosi.

"Kau... menakutkan, Yuki..." gumam Kaien. "Bahkan itupun, bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Dalam diam, sudut bibir Yuki bergerak ke atas, membentuk senyum sadis yang membuat Kaien gemetar.

"Aku nggak suka dia," kata Ruka ketika Aidou bertanya padanya bagaimana pendapat gadis keluarga Souen itu mengenai Yuki. "Dia... sok."

"Aku juga nggak suka dia," kata Aidou, cemberut sambil memeluk bantal sofa yang ada di lobi asrama bulan. "Terlalu mengatur. Memang benar dia diminta ayahku untuk mengaturku, tapi dia terlalu nge-bos!"

"Aku cukup suka dia," kata Rima, masih dengan wajah mengantuknya yang biasa. "Dia memberiku pocky."

"Kau suka siapapun yang memberimu pocky!" teriak Aidou kesal. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu," kata Akatsuki. "Tapi, ada saatnya aku merasa kalau dia... sangat menakutkan..."

Aidou cemberut sambil menyembuyikan wajahnya di bantal yang ada di pelukannya. "Aku benci ini..." gumam Aidou. "Rasanya, ada yang Yuki sembunyikan dari kita, dan aku nggak suka itu."

"Ada kalanya dia jadi teman yang baik, tapi, ada kalanya juga dia membuatku kesal tanpa alasan jelas," gumam Ruka pelan, memainkan jari-jarinya. "Dia itu seperti..."

"Puzle yang tak bisa diselesaikan. Orang yang tak bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai teman ataupun musuh. Tipe yang harus dijaga dan diwaspadai."

Empat orang vampire bangsawan itu menoleh ke arah pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka, di mana di sana, berdiri sang pangeran darah murni. "Kaname-sama!"

Kaname hanya tersenyum tipis. "Yamato Yuki adalah keberadaan yang harus kalian waspadai," kata Kaname. "Dia merencanakan sesuatu."

"Anou, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname menatap Aidou yang dengan gugup memainkan bantal di tangannya. "Etoo... bagaimana pendapat... pendapat pribadi Kaname-sama mengenai Yuki?"

"... Dia gadis yang tak bisa dibaca. Sejujurnya, aku curiga dan tak bisa percaya padanya," kata Kaname. "Karena itu, aku meminta kalian untuk waspada pada Yu-san. Akan tetapi... di balik rasa curiga ini, entah kenapa dia terasa sudah akrab..."

"Memang benar," Ichijou muncul dari belakang Kaname, tersenyum dengan Shiki mengikutinya. "Yu-chan itu memang patut kalian waspadai. Bahkan aku yang mengenalnya sejak dulu juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam otaknya. Akan tetapi, bukankah kalian juga merasakannya?"

"Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang membuat kita HARUS menurutinya..." bisik Senri.

"Sejujurnya, tak satupun dari kita percaya padanya. Kita tak bisa percaya padanya," kata Ichijou. "Dia gadis yang berbahaya, yang akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya."

"Apa tak apa-apa kau bilang begitu tentang temanmu sendiri?" kata Rima, wajahnya masih tanpa emosi, tapi kalau mereka memperhatikan dengan cermat, ada sedikit nada was-was dalam suaranya.

"Yuki juga tahu kalau aku tak bisa sepenuhnya percaya padanya," kata Ichijou. "Dia mengatakan padaku tujuannya kemari tidak akan merugikan kita, akan tetapi, aku juga tidak senaif itu. Aku sadar, kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar. Sesuatu yang... berbahaya..."

"Jadi, apakah dia musuh? Apakah dia teman?" gumam Kain.

"Tidak," kata Kaname tenang. "Dia bukan musuh ataupun teman... tapi dia juga berbahaya dan menguntungkan..."

"... Kita tak boleh percaya padanya."

"Mereka takut padaku," kata Yuki, menautkan kedua tangannya. "Mereka tak bisa menentukan apakah aku teman atau musuh."

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kaien.

"Tidak ada," gumam Yuki. "Mereka membenciku..."

"Kelihatannya, kau sama sekali tak terganggu dengan fakta itu..."

Yuki tertawa kecil, wajah cantiknya memancarkan aura ke-luguan yang tak pernah dia miliki. "Gimana, ya? Aku malah senang, kok, dibenci~"

"Kau gila, Yuki..."

"Aku memang gila, Kaien. Apalagi yang bisa kau katakan untuk mendeskripsikanku? Aku... yang akan melakukan apa saja termasuk membunuhmu hanya untuk menolong Zero jika dibutuhkan..."

"Itu... bagimu, hanya Zero yang berharga, kan?"

"Bukan, Kaien. Lebih tepatnya, karena Zero mengalami penderitaan yang seperti itu... mungkin aku ingin sedikit main-main. Mungkin... aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana penderitaannya..."

"Kau jahat, Yuki."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga kejam... kekuatan itu... kalau kau lihat Kaien, kau juga tahu kalau kekuatan dan kekejaman, keserakahan, juga... keegoisan adalah satu paket."

"Kau tak akan bisa menyelamatkan hari seperti pahlawan kalau kau terus bertindak seenaknya begitu," canda Kaien, berusaha meningkatkan mood.

Usaha Kaien itu, harus dihargai, walau dia hanya bisa membuat Yuki tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. "Ah... walau aku sempurna, tapi aku juga tidak sempurna, kau tahu... seandainya saja aku... bisa menyelamatkan hari seperti yang kau katakan. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengamati dan menggerakkan semuanya ke arah yang seharusnya. Aku tak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia, kau tahu. Karena kebahagiaan abadi dan yang dirasakan semua orang itu hanya impian naif anak-anak belaka. Karena sementara aku _sebenarnya_ hanya ingin membahagiakan Zero, tapi bagian lain dalam diriku ingin sekali melihat Zero rusak. Hancur... aku ini... benar-benar sakit..."

"Yuki... kau..."

"Aku ini selalu ditinggalkan, kau tahu... ayahku... ibuku... dan orang yang kucintai juga... mungkin nanti aku juga akan menikah dengan orang yang sebenarnya tak kucintai... karena ikatan jiwa dengan cinta itu tak harus sama..."

"Yuki!"

"... Hanya sebagai boneka... kami, Yamato, tidak punya kebebasan... sebenarnya... hidup kami, Yamato, bukan milik kami. Tapi, milik mereka yang menciptakan kami. Karena itu, kesempurnaan yang diberikan pada kami ini, tidak sempurna sama sekali. Mungkin kami bahkan lebih cacat dari orang yang paling cacat sekalipun..."

"Yu..."

"... Kaien, aku..."

"Sombong, tak punya karakter, egois, selalu dikelilingi para cowok, bikin iri saja," seorang gadis dari Day Class berkata kesal pada temannya. "Di antara para siswi Night Class, dia itu paling mencolok dan menyebalkan! Dia selalu saja mendapat perhatian, terutama dari Ichijou-senpai!"

"Kudengar mereka teman sejak kecil, kok," Kurosu Yuuki berkata, berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya yang sedang dengan asyiknya menyuarakan ketidaksukaan mereka pada seorang Yamato Yuki.

"Bagaimanapun juga, mereka pelukan! Pelukan lho di depan seluruh murid Night Class kemarin!" siswi Day Class yang lain menambahkan. "KESAL! Apa bagusnya sih, dia?"

"Dia cantik, elegan, dan tubuhnya bagus," kata seorang siswa Day Class yang duduk tak jauh dari kelompok fangirl yang marah itu.

"Ya, kalian para cowok hanya memikirkan masalah seperti itu saja, kan?" kata gadis itu lagi, kemarahan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, kalian menganggapnya seperti dewi sampai kalian tidak sadar telah diperbudak olehnya!"

"Diperbudak! Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Hah! Dasar bodoh! Dia jelas-jelas memandang remeh kalian! Apa kalian tidak lihat bagaimana caranya dia menatap kita? Dengan pandangan geli tahu! Bahkan terkadang, kami melihat sinar kejijikan di matanya!"

"Berisik! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dia, jadi kalian diam saja! Cewek-cewek penggila Night Class!"

"Kalian juga tahu apa mengenai dia, hah! Berani-beraninya, para cowok bodoh ini!"

"Hei, kalian! Tenang, dong!" Kurosu memohon, tapi tak digubris oleh dua kelompok yang sudah hendak saling bunuh itu. "Ne, Zero! Tolong, dong!"

Zero hanya terdiam saja, menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.

Kurosu menghela nafas dan memilih untuk menjauhi medan perang yang sudah diciptakan teman-teman sekelasnya. Toh, yang bisa menghentikan mereka sekarang sedang tak ada di :dunia:.

"Yori-chan, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Yamato-senpai?" kata Kurosu sambil duduk di sebelah sahabatnya, Wakaba Sayori.

Sayori menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatan mengenai dia," kata Sayori pelan. "Dia... menakutkan, kurasa... bukan tipe yang ingin kudekati..."

"Oh, begitu, ya?" gumam Kurosu pelan.

"Aku sering mendengar tentangnya di televisi," kata Sayori. "Dia mewarisi usaha keluarganya sejak usia sangat muda karena kehilangan orangtuanya. Dia tidak disukai sebagian besar perusahaan di luar lingkupan perusahaannya karena dia... yah, mendominasi pasaran. Dan lagi, kabarnya, hubungan cintanya dengan laki-laki tak pernah sukses. Yang terlama, dia hanya bisa bertahan selama lima bulan saja. Dan lagi, sekali berhubungan, dia tak hanya dengan satu lelaki. Ada kabar, dia pernah berhubungan dengan delapan laki-laki sekaligus."

"P, play-girl, ya?" kata Kurosu dengan senyum kecut. _Khas vampire... seperti Aidou-senpai saja..._

"Iya," kata Sayori sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, menurutku, mungkin sebenarnya dia orang yang baik."

"Eh?"

"Entahlah," kata Yori. "Tapi mungkin, walau caranya salah, tapi tujuan dan niatnya baik..."

"Yori-chan?"

"Tapi aneh, lho," kata Yori, mendadak wajahnya mengelam lagi. "Walau pacar-pacarnya itu tampan dan kaya, tipe cowok idaman, tapi kenapa, ya, dia tidak bisa berhubungan lama dengan mereka?"

"E, entahlah..."

"Karena... tak satupun dari mereka bisa menjadi pasanganku. Karena aku adalah Yamato Yuki, yang hanya akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Karena aku... paling tidak, berhak mendapatkan itu sebagai balasan atas pengorbananku selama ini, kan? Satu-satunya orang yang kucintai sudah tak ada di dunia ini, terbunuh karena menjalankan perintahku. Karena itu... walau tak mencintainya, tapi paling tidak, yang terbaik akan kudapatkan. Karena aku... egois..."

"Ini menggelikan. Yamato Yuki. Orang seperti apa sebenarnya dia? Di satu saat dia terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik yang bahkan tak bisa menyakiti lalat dengan tingkat kesopanan level atas yang bahkan menyaingi Kuran, tapi detik berikutnya dia sudah memaki habis-habisan dengan lima bahasa. Dia itu... mungkin tak akan pernah bisa untuk berteman dengannya. Untuk mengerti dia, pasti dibutuhkan kesabaran yang menyaingi seratus tahun penderitaan. Tapi, apa kesabaran itu nantinya akan terbayar? Kenapa aku, Kiryuu Zero, ingin mengenalnya dan disaat yang bersamaan menghindarinya?"

"Yamato Yuki, karena dia adalah salah satu keluarga terdekat keluarga Souto, informasi mengenai dirinya dirahasiakan dengan ketat. Walau aku sudah menghubungi Isaya-dono dan meyakinkan bahwa dia memang bagian dari keluarganya, tapi aku tak bisa tidak merasakan ada yang disembunyikan. Sebuah konspirasi. Dia bisa mengendalikanku. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikanku. Aku merasa lemah di depannya, tapi karena itu, aku, Kuran Kaname, tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaanku di depannya. Dia berbahaya. Berbahaya untuk rencanaku. Dia harus disingkirkan secepatnya..."

"Bagi Kaname, kedatanganku ke sekolah ini adalah gangguan untuk rencananya. Karena itu, mungkin dia ingin menyingkirkanku. Tapi, apakah dia bisa? Apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menendangku ke luar? Ah... yang pasti apa yang akan terjadi di sini akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik bagiku... aku ingin melihat... siapakah diantara mereka yang akan mati? Saat tirai pertunjukan ditutup di sekolah ini dan pasti akan ada kematian... aku akan tertawa di atas mayat itu... aku akan melihat... siapa yang akan menang nanti?"


	8. Second Night, Zero

THE DAY AND NIGHT, CHII AI

_**Note: **__("...") adalah pikiran Zero _

_Kalau saja ini tidak berakhir..._

_Tidak berawal..._

_Seandainya aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya..._

_Dia yang sudah tidak ada di dunia ini..._

_Tapi... apakah aku benar-benar mencintai-nya?_

_Mencintai pria itu..._

_Pria... yang rela mati untuk adiknya..._

_Mungkin semua akan jadi lebih mudah..._

_Pasti akan lebih mudah kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya..._

_Pasti lebih mudah bagiku untuk mencintai Zero lebih dari siapapun..._

_Aku menyayangi Zero lebih dari siapapun, lebih dari apapun..._

_Tapi aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa mencintainya..._

_Tidak, aku tahu aku bisa mencintainya. Aku mencintai Zero._

_Tapi... tapi... tapi aku tak pernah tahu..._

_Tak pernah tahu apakah aku mencintainya sebagai saudara atau lelaki..._

_Dia adik tiriku..._

_Adik tiri yang bahkan memakai nama keluarga yang berbeda denganku..._

_Kami sama-sama keturunan terakhir keluarga kami..._

_Nasib kami mirip..._

_Dia anak yang tampan dan baik..._

_Aku tahu bahwa dia ada dalam kegelapan, sama sepertiku..._

_Dia bisa mewujudkan impian para gadis mengenai "menyelamatkan pria yang dicintai dari kegelapan"._

_Tapi entah kenapa, sulit bagiku untuk mencintainya..._

_Sulit..._

_Kuran Kaname..._

_Kenapa dia... selalu..._

_Dia adalah salah satu bidak caturku..._

_Aku tak boleh kehilangan dia..._

_Tapi..._

_Tapi aku juga tidak ingin..._

_Berurusan dengannya..._

oO~~**~~Oo

_**SECOND NIGHT, IT IS ME**_

_**ZERO'S SIDE**_

Kalau Zero bilang dia tidak kaget dengan rasa coklat pemberian Yamato Yuki ("_The freaking vampire__!__"_), dia jelas 100% berbohong. Zero tidak suka berbohong. Memang dia menyembunyikan beberapa hal, tapi berbohong dan menyembunyikan itu beda. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dan berbohong merupakan dua hal yang berbeda, Kakak Zero yang mengajarinya.

Kakaknya selalu bilang, menyembunyikan itu artinya kita tak mengatakan kebenaran tanpa menutupinya dengan hal-hal palsu yang bisa menjerumuskan kita. Berbohong adalah suatu kegiatan yang akan menjerumuskan kita untuk menyembunyikan suatu kata dengan hal-hal yang tak jelas kebenarannya. Tentu saja, semua itu hanya ada dalam kamus si Kakak yang memang sifatnya sudah gila dan tidak benar dari sananya itu ("_Sumber: KepSek gila dan Shisho."_). Tapi, itu tetap tidak menghentikan Zero untuk mempercayai dan menggunakan logika aneh yang sebenarnya tidak logis itu.

Ya, dia memang tergolong penderita sister-complex.

Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan Zero? Keluarganya hancur dan tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Siapapun yang ada dalam posisi Zero pasti akan sangat menyayangi dan menggenggam erat satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. Angkat ataupun bukan, karena bagaimanapun, kasih sayang yang Zero terima dari Kakak yang tidak,- BELUM ("_Tak pernah dan belum pernah memiliki arti yang sangat berbeda."_) pernah dia temui itu bahkan mungkin lebih besar dan berharga dibanding rasa dimanjakan berlebihan yang diberikan oleh Kaien. Kaien yang akan menutup mata akan semua kesalahan Zero... itu semua bukan kasih sayang yang dia cari.

Tentu saja, itu hanya kebetulan saja bahwa kenyataannya logika si Kakak yang luar biasa ilogikal bisa membantu mengurangi rasa bersalah Zero ketika dia harus berbo... harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari seseorang atau lebih. Ya, itu hanya nilai tambahannya.

Tapi, Zero tidak suka berbohong, itu fakta yang sudah diketahui semua orang yang kenal dengan Zero. Dan Zero tidak akan berbohong jika ada orang yang bertanya apa dia terkejut dengan rasa coklat pemberian vampir itu.

Mungkin dia tidak akan mengatakan kebenarannya ("_Ya, aku terkejut... heh, mana mungkin!"_). Tidak. Zero hanya akan mengatakan kalau itu bukan urusan mereka yang bertanya. Karena, ya Tuhan, kenapa mereka harus bertanya!

Tapi itu jelas bukan kebohongan. Hanya menyembunyikan fakta. Fakta bahwa dia lebih dari 100% terkejut dengan rasa coklat yang dimakannya.

Rasa yang 100% sama dengan coklat buatan Kakak-nya yang sudah, entah bagaimana, sudah tergeletak menunggunya dengan bungkusan kain berwarna lilac di meja belajar kamarnya sehari sebelum valentine ketika dia kembali dari "mengawal Night Class kembali ke asrama" AKA babysit gerombolan sampah itu pada jam sebelas malam. Di samping kotak berukuran buku teks sekolah Zero ("_Besar, tch._"), tergeletak dengan ditimpa pemberat kertas berbentuk pheonix, sebuah kartu berwarna perak dengan tulisan rapi dengan tinta hijau yang hanya berisi pesan singkat:

"_**Happy –early- valentine, Rei! With Love, your sister, Y. Y."**_

Rei... nama kesayangan Kakak-nya untuk Zero.

Pernah Zero sekali protes, karena nama Rei adalah nama anak perempuan. Tapi, Kakak-nya, yang memang agak tidak jelas bagaimana cara otaknya berfikir, hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu nama yang cocok untuk Zero.

Tentu saja, Zero menolak untuk menerima telepon dari Kakak-nya selama sebulan karena itu.

Tapi, setelah serbuan surat dan hadiah dan kartu dan parsel dan telepon bertubi dan surat lagi, mau tidak mau Zero harus memaafkan dan bicara kembali dengan Kakak brengsek-nya itu lagi, kan? Dia tidak mau kamarnya penuh dengan surat. Diam-diam, Zero selalu menyimpan surat dan kartu dan apapun yang Kakak-nya berikan padanya. Kecuali foto Zero sedang tersenyum pada Kuran –Fucking- Kaname saat usia Zero masih enam tahun yang tentunya 100% hasil editan buatan Kakak-nya sendiri (walau Zero masih tidak tahu bagaimana Kakak-nya itu bisa mendapatkan foto Kuran saat masih kecil... dan Zero tidak mau tahu bagaimana Kakak-nya mendapatkan itu). Ya, Zero hanya tidak mau kamarnya penuh dengan surat.

Tidak karena dia sangat rindu pada Kakak-nya dan ingin bicara lagi dengannya. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

Ah, Zero, menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya lagi...

Zero menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan ketika dia berbaring di bawah rerimbunan pohon, bersiap untuk tidur. Mata amethis yang indah itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata yang terasa makin lama makin berat setiap detiknya.

Ketika Zero akhirnya menyerah untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya dan sudah hampir tenggelam ke kegelapan yang menenangkan... dia mendengar suara itu...

"_Zero..."_

Zero tidak membuka matanya walau rasa mengantuknya sudah menghilang dalam sekejap. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang makin lama makin tidak beraturan.

Kenapa dia... merasa seperti ada yang terlewat? Sesuatu... sesuatu yang harusnya sudah dia sadari tapi tak pernah dia sadari sampai sekarang. Bahkan sekarangpun, dia masih belum bisa menggenggam hal apa yang harusnya sudah dia sadari. Semua ada dalam kegelapan. Berputar dan berputar. Menolak untuk mengungkapkan diri mereka pada Zero.

Apa? Apa?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tak ada hentinya melintasi pikiran Zero. Pergi bahkan sebelum Zero bisa memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Dengan cepat digantikan pertanyaan yang lain. Sesekali, Zero bahkan tidak bisa mengidentifikasi pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

Semua terasa penuh... seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan...

Suara derap langkah kuda yang tak beraturan membuat Zero membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah asal suara.

oO~~**~~Oo

"Eh, Yuki?"

"Apa, Takuma?"

"Boleh tanya?"

"Itu kau sudah tanya."

"Erm, maksudku..."

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Mau tanya apa?"

"Begini, kamu pasti pernah menghubungi Kiryuu-kun melalui telepon, kan?"

"Hu-um~"

"Lalu bagaimana..."

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Bagaimana Kiryuu-kun tidak pernah menyadari kalau suara kalian mirip?"

"Oh! Ternyata hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Lho, kamu lupa, ya? Kan ada itu..."

"Itu... maksudmu jimat Notice-Me-Not yang sering dipakai para Hunter ketika berburu itu?"

"Yap."

"Darimana kau dapat jimat itu? Bukannya itu jimat langka yang hanya dipakai saat 'perburuan-perburuan _tertentu_' saja?"

"... Eh..."

"Kenapa dengan wajah bersalah itu?"

"Aku... mungkin saja atau mungkin tidak... mengambil jimat ini diam-diam dari kantor ketua asosiasi hunter terakhir kali aku dipaksa mengecek langsung ke sarang hunter itu."

"Yuki..."

"... Ya?"

"Kalau ketahuan, kau akan dapat masalah besar dari asosiasi dan senat..."

"..."

"Wajahmu pucat."

"... Ambilkan coklat hangat dong... tolong."

"... Hah... dasar kau..."

"Takuma..."

"Hm?"

"Kaname tadi... minta tolong apa?"

"Yuki?"

"..."

"Hm... ada sesuatu yang harus kami bereskan."

"Begitu?"

"Yuki?"

"Maaf. Nggak apa-apa, kok."

Oo~~**~~oO

**Notice-Me-Not' Charm (Hunter secret hiding weapon #1)**

**Jimat Notice-Me-Not merupakan jimat yang hanya digunakan para Hunter pada saat-saat tertentu saja (i.e: perburuan level S yang melibatkan darah murni atau penyelidikan untuk mendapatkan informasi di area berbahaya). Cara kerja jimat ini adalah dengan memasangkan jimat ini ke bagian mana saja tubuh pengguna. Jimat Notice-Me-Not akan membuat si pengguna tidak akan disadari keberadaannya atau akan membuat lawan (i.e: orang yang tidak mengenal pengguna secara langsung sebelumnya dan tidak mendapat izin pengguna untuk "menyadari" –orang yang mengenal secara langsung adalah: teman, keluarga. Relasi kerja tidak termasuk, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki ikatan secara fisik SERTA mental dan **_**ingat**_** terhadap pengguna-) tidak akan bisa mencurigai si pengguna dalam hal-hal yang bersifat fisik (i.e: jika lawan pernah melihat, mendengar suara, atau berinteraksi dengan cara apapun terhadap pengguna, maka lawan tidak akan bisa mengingat di mana pernah bertemu atau berinteraksi dengan pengguna, bahkan walau disodorkan bukti yang kuat seperti rekaman suara atau bukti tulisan tangan karena otak lawan sudah diblokir oleh jimat ini). Jimat Notice-Me-Not adalah jimat sekali pakai yang penggunaannya berkelanjutan dan hanya akan berhenti bekerja setelah pengguna melepaskannya. Notice-Me-Not tidak menjamin sepenuhnya perburuan atau penyelidikan akan berhasil karena efek jimat ini hanyalah untuk memblokir ingatan lawan mengenai pengguna. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat pengguna harus bisa berakting agar misi berhasil dan/atau memiliki cerita latar belakang yang meyakinkan. Jimat ini **_**tidak boleh**_**dilepaskan sampai misi selesai karena efek jimat ini akan segera hilang begitu dilepas, dan jika efek jimat ini hilang, pengguna yang sama tak akan bisa mengulang lagi penggunaan jimat pada orang dan/atau vampir yang sama. Karena keterbatasan penggunaan inilah, maka jimat Notice-Me-Not hanya digunakan pada saat-saat tertentu saja.**

**Hal. 132 tuntunan dasar Hunter***

**oO~~**~~Oo**

Zero menutup buku tebal yang dipegangnya dengan kasar dan memasukkan buku itu kembali ke rak buku, bersama dengan buku-buku pengetahuan Hunter-nya yang lain.

"Jimat Notice-Me-Not..." bisik Zero dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa..."

*Tok*

"Kiryuu-kun? Kakakmu menelpon..."

"Sambungkan," kata Zero pada Kaien yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ke telepon yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"_`Lo, Rei?_" kata suara mengantuk di seberang telepon setelah Zero mendekatkan telinganya ke gagang.

"Siang, Kak. Ngantuk?" bisik Zero pelan.

"_Huh? Oh... yah... begitulah. Apa kabar?_"

Zero bergumam pelan, membuat Kakak-nya tertawa kecil. "_Iya, deh. Aku tahu maksudmu. Kaien lagi, kan? Hahaha... eh!_"

"Hm?"

"_Ah, nggak. Kupikir kau pasti mau tanya sesuatu._"

"Kak?"

"_Apa, hun?_"

"Jangan panggil begitu. Tapi, Kak... apa kau itu stalker?"

"_Eh? Kok?_"

"... Jangan tanya. Sudahlah. Nee-san? Punya kenalan vampir?"

"_Er... jangan marah, ya? Punya. Banyak sekali. Mau kukenalkan dengan orang-orang senat? Tapi mereka hanya orang-orang tua bungkuk berkarat brengsek dan korup sialan yang tidak jelas cara kerjanya yang hanya memikirkan tentang uang dan kekuasaan yang membuat pekerjaan kami makin banyak saja! Dan..._"

"Nee-san! Aku mengerti! Sudahlah, haa."

"_Ups... gomen, gomen! Yah, intinya, aku punya kenalan vampir. Kenapa?_"

"Punya kenalan yang samanya sama dengan Nee-san?"

"_Yamato Yuki nama pasaran, sih, ya? Punya. Kenal baik sekali malah._"

"Sudah kuduga..."

"_Kalau nggak keberatan... kenapa tanya?_"

"Aku keberatan, kok."

"_... Zero nggak lucu..._"

"Makasih?"

"_..._"

"Jangan cemberut, Nee-san."

"_Aku tidak..._"

"Hm?"

"_Iya, deh..._"

"Merengut juga tidak boleh."

"_Yes, dad. Kadang aku kepikiran, siapa, sih diantara kita yang jadi kakak-nya?_"

"Usia kita, kan, hanya berbeda beberapa bulan. Lagipula Nee-san pasti tidak akan selucu dan seaneh kalau si Yuuki yang bersikap seperti kakak padaku."

"_Kurosu? Memang dia pernah?_"

"Huh, lagaknya itu seperti dia lebih dewasa saja. Padahal dia masih seperti anak-anak begitu."

"_Zero! Tck, tck, seberapa benarpun perkataanmu itu, tidak boleh, ya!_"

"Sekarang siapa yang jadi orangtua?"

"_Oh? Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, Kaien bilang kau sering telat dan bolos akhir-akhir ini. Yah, lebih sering dari biasanya. Kenapa?_"

"Nee-san nggak minta aku berhenti bolos atau telat?"

"_Er... aku nggak bisa..._"

"Dasar sama saja. Untungnya kau pintar ya?"

"_Turunan, kok. Hanya turunan, humph. Sama saja denganmu, kan? Ba-wa-an la-hi-r! Lagipula, kalau ada di sekitar vampir... pandai itu juga nggak akan terlalu banyak bedanya. Mereka, kan semuanya pandai._"

Zero menggumamkan persetujuannya dan menambahkan, "Hunter juga begitu, kan? Jangan bilang-bilang aku setuju denganmu dalam hal ini, ya?"

"_Kenapa malu-malu begitu, sih? Kan kenyataan! Ngomong-ngomong, aku mengirim sweter padamu. Apa Kaien sudah memberikannya? Tadi aku tidak sempat tanya ke orang gila itu..._"

"Belum, nanti aku tanya dia," kata Zero sambil memikirkan 1001 cara untuk membunuh Kaien yang berani menunda pemberian sweater yang sudah pasti buatan tangan kakaknya.

"_Zero..._"

"Huh?"

"_Jangan bunuh Kaien, ya?_"

"... Baik..." _Tapi aku masih boleh menendang pantatnya sampai dia tidak bisa duduk, kan?_

"_Rei, jangan sampai tulang ekornya rusak waktu kau memukul pantatnya._"

"Apa aku mengatakannya keras-keras?"

"_Nggak. Tapi aku tahu cara pikirmu. Oh, ya, aku juga mau mengisi ulang stok pelurumu hari ini. Aku sudah ingin melihat perkembangan Bloody Rose. Ada permintaan khusus?_"

"Tidak ada. Aku mau ke kota mengantarkan Yuuki, tapi kupikir tak akan apa-apa kalau nanti kau mengambil dan melihatnya. Kakak mau tinggal untuk makan malam? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"_Aaa... maaf! Aku..._"

"... Nggak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, kok."

"_Ze..._"

"Maaf, ya. Aku harus pergi."

"... _Haa, jaga dirimu. Sampai jumpa._"

"Hm."

Kalau ada yang Zero benci dari kakak-nya, itu adalah keengganan Yamato Yuki (yang manusia, bukan vampir) untuk bertemu Zero secara langsung. Dia memang selalu memenuhi semua permintaan Zero (yang sebenarnya hanya sedikit) kecuali permintaan Zero untuk bertemu dengannya. Dia selalu bilang kalau waktunya belum tepat dan berbagai hal sejenisnya. Zero punya dugaan kalau hal ini berhubungan dengan asosiasi dan senat, walau dia tidak mengerti kenapa.

Zero menyayangi kakaknya... tapi dia takut mengakuinya keras-keras (walau dia curiga Kaien sudah tahu). Orang-orang yang Zero sayangi semua pergi... mati... tak pernah kembali... meninggalkannya... dia takut... kalau dia menyayangi seseorang, maka orang itu akan meninggalkannya juga. Seperti orangtuanya. Seperti Ichiru. Seperti Shiso.

Oo~~oo~~oO

"Alasan kami membunuh vampir itu? Kalau kalian mau tahu, datanglah nanti malam ke belakang Asrama Bulan. Pasti lebih enak kalau bicara dengan santai, kan?"

oO~~**~~Oo

"_FUCK OFF, KURAN!"_

_Aku masih bisa mendengar dia berteriak marah pada Kuran yang memintanya menyingkir... demi kebaikannya sendiri, sebetulnya._

_Tapi, dia sama sekali tak nampak tertarik dengan darah. Matanya keras dan tajam, penuh kemarahan yang tak jelas ditujukan pada siapa. Tapi, di mata itu, tidak ada sinar kelaparan yang pasti akan vampir tunjukkan ketika mencium darah._

_Aku mendengar Kuran berkata sesuatu. Aku masih bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakannya, tapi jujur saja, pandanganku lebih mengarah ke arah vampir perempuan yang membeku di belakang Kuran. Mata gadis itu membelalak dalam horor dan menatap ke belakang kepala Kuran dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

_Kenapa dia... membelaku sampai seperti itu?_

"_BERHENTI!" dia berteriak ketika Kuran berjalan mendekatiku, aura kuat yang dilepaskannya membuatku mundur selangkah dan Kuran berhenti sepenuhnya._

_Itu... bukan aura vampir... bukan aura yang kukenal... aura yang kejam... kejam... seolah bukan makhluk yang berasal dari dunia ini... menakutkan..._

_Takut..._

_Aura yang dilepaskannya untuk sesaat itu mengingatkanku akan hari yang paling tidak ingin kuingat._

_Kenapa?_

_... Aura pembunuh..._

_Takut..._

_Aku hanya bisa merasakan samar-samar ketika Yuuki jatuh ke tanganku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara cacian Kuran seperti sesuatu yang datang dari jauh. Tapi, caciannya yang sangat benar itu... membuatku kehilangan kemampuan berpikirku sepenuhnya._

_Aku merasa seperti bermimpi untuk beberapa saat._

_Dan ketika aku sudah tersadar... aku sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurku... menatap kosong pintu yang seolah baru saja tertutup._

_Takut..._

_oO~~**~~Oo_

Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kuran meminta Yuuki untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aku terus diam ketika Kuran menyentuh Yuuki dengan cara seperti dia menyentuh seorang kekasih. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika dia mengatakan bahwa vampir bangsawan harus menghentikan dan membunuh vampir darah kotor.

Harga diriku sebagai Hunter tak bisa menerima logikanya.

Karena... hanya harga diri sebagai Hunterlah yang tersisa dalam diriku ini.

Oleh karenanya, ketika dia mengatakan kalau aku mungkin saja merasa simpati pada para monster yang tak bisa dikendalikan itu... walau di dalam hatiku aku merasakan sesuatu hancur ketika memikirkan bahwa aku sekarang sama saja dengan monster... tapi harga diriku tetap membuatku menarik ke luar Bloody Rose yang sudah dirawat oleh Nee-san ke dahi Kuran. Dan seketika itu juga, aku merasakan leherku sakit dan mencium bau darahkuku sendiri.

Dan semua seolah terhenti untuk beberapa detik... sampai aku merasakan tatapan tajam seseorang dari balik pilar di arahkan pada Kuran.

Tanpa perlu melihat aku tahu milik siapa aura itu.

"Kaname... aku rasa sudah cukup, bukan?" si pemilik pandangan berbahaya itu berkata pelan dan terdengar lelah.

"Seiren, cukup," kata Kuran, menatap vampir yang menempelkan kukunya yang tajam ke leherku.

Yamato... gadis itu... berjalan dan berdiri di depanku, matanya melebar menatap tajam Kuran dan mendesiskan sesuatu yang tak kudengar. Sesuatu yang membuat Kuran mendadak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Yuuki dan balas menatap Yamato tajam. "Kubilang apa?" geram Yamato sambil menoleh untuk menatap seseorang. "Takuma kau idiot. Sudah kubilang untuk apa kau memanggil Kurosu? Semua itu hanya akan membawa masalah saja."

"Aku sempat kaget," kata suara Ichijou-senpai.

Yamato mendesis pada Ichijou, dia sama sekali tak menatapku. Kedua tangannya terkepal kaku di samping tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan teman sebangsanya yang tampak sangat 'vampir' ketika memakai baju bebas, dengan kemeja panjang putih polos berkerah tinggi, jeans, dan jaket yang hanya mencapai bawah sikunya yang jauh lebih santai dari yang lain, dia nyaris nampak seperti manusia normal.

Dan dia sekali lagi... melindungiku?

"Kenapa selalu Kaname... begitu, bukan?" bisik Yamato dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga kalau aku bukan vampir dan berdiri sangat dekat dengannya tak akan bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkannya ketika Aidou mulai mengucapkan segala hal tak jelas mengenai prinsip kedamaian, aku yang tidak cukup kalau hanya dipukul, dan Kuran Kaname si darah murni. "Kadang aku berpikir kalau dia itu menderita obsesi-terhadap-Kaname atau mungkin malah Kaname-otaku."

Walau suaranya sangat pelan, tapi sepertinya Kuran bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya kalau senyum tipis di wajahnya ketika dia sedikit mendongkak untuk menatap Yamato,- yang masih menatap tajam sesuatu di belakangku,- adalah petunjuk.

Yah, aku tak bisa menyalahkan Kuran. Bahkan _**aku**_-pun bisa menemukan humor di balik kata-kata tajamnya yang diucapkan dengan dingin itu.

Yamato mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Kuran ketika vampir brengsek itu mulai mengatakan sesuatu pada Yuuki. Percakapan mereka tampaknya menganggu Yamato kalau dilihat dari wajahnya yang mulai mengelam dengan cepat dan matanya yang menatap Yuuki tidak percaya untuk beberapa saat.

"... Yuuki dan Kiryuu juga tamuku..."

Yamato berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Aidou dengan wajah yang tak terbaca dan akupun diam-diam mengikutinya.

"Hanabusa," panggilnya.

"Huh? Yuki? Apa?"

"Jangan 'apa Yuki' padaku. Apa maksudnya itu tadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Hanabusa no baka!"

"Yuki. Kenapa kau begitu membela Kiryuu?" kata Aidou dingin. "Tentunya kau tahu kalau dia itu... tidak seharusnya kau dekati, kan? Apalagi dengan statusmu..."

"Statusku tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Status _Zero_ tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Begitupula status Kaname."

"Apa mak..."

"Hana... tidak, Aidou. Tolong jangan ganggu Zero."

"Yu... ki?"

"Karena dia adalah..."

Oo~~**~~oO

"_Karena Zero adalah orang yang terpenting untukku..."_

"_Nee-san serius?"_

"_Tentu saja... Zero selalu adalah yang terpenting... karena Zero adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki..."_

_oO~~**~~Oo_

_Karena aku adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki..._

_Karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki..._

_oO~~**~~Oo_

"Karena Zero… adalah orang yang penting... bagi... _mereka_... bagi... _kami_..."

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Tubuhku seolah membeku. Tidak... aku tidak mengerti... apa maksudnya?

Aku lalu berbalik pergi dan berdiri di tempat aku bisa menatap Yuuki dan Kaname, tidak menyadari sepasang mata hijau zambrut yang menatapku untuk beberapa saat dengan sinar mata yang sulit dibaca sebelum berbalik lagi pada Aidou.

Aku berusaha memikirkan apa yang baru saja Yamato katakan, tapi tidak ada satupun kata-katanya yang masuk diakal. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tanpa sadar, aku menghela nafas karena bingung.

...

...

Bau... darah...

Pusing...

Sakit...

... Aa...

"_**Zero, aku tahu kau tidak ingin meminumnya... meminum sesuatu yang mengingatkanmu akan dirimu yang sekarang. Tapi... tapi jangan membuat Yuki khawatir. Bukan. Bukan Yuuki-**__**ku**__** tapi Yuki-**__**mu.**__** Aku sendiri mengerti... kalau sebenarnya dia khawatir. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kekhawatirannya padamu, tapi kau tahu kalau dia benar-benar khawatir, bukan? Dia ketakutan, Zero. Dia takut kau akan meninggalkannya. Zero, kalau kau tidak mau minum tablet darah itu untuk dirimu sendiri., untukku, atau untuk Yuuki kita... tolong lakukan itu untuk kakak-mu... karena dia satu-satunya anggota keluargamu yang tersisa. Lakukan untuk Ichiru-kun. Lakukan untuk Touga. Lakukan untuk Yuuki-hime. Jangan mati. Jangan menyerah. Jangan putusasa... untuk mereka, Zero."**_

_Untuk mereka..._

Tapi, kepala sekolah... aku tidak bisa menelannya.

Tablet darah... tubuhku menolak tablet darah.

Kepala sekolah...

Apa aku benar-benar sudah membuat kakak-ku ketakutan?

Takut... takut kehilanganku?

oO~~**~~Oo

"Yuki-chan?"

Yamato Yuki menatap kosong ke arah Kiryuu Zero dan Kurosu Yuuki barusan berlari pergi, mengabaikan panggilan Ichijou Takuma yang datang dengan membawa sepotong kue yang baru saja dipotongnya.

"Yu-san," panggil Kaname akhirnya, ketika Yuki sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Yuki menoleh perlahan ke arah Kaname dengan sorot mata yang keras. "Kuran," desis Yuki dengan kejijikan yang sama dengan Kiryuu Zero. "Mau apa?"

Yuki dan Kaname sama-sama mengabaikan suara-suara kaget yang muncul di sekitar mereka, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan mata tajam yang ditujukan pada Yuki setelah ketidak sopanan yang baru saja ditunjukkannya. Tidak peduli siapapun kerabatnya, berbuat tidak sopan pada darah murni tentu saja merupakan tabu bagi vampir bangsawan. Yuki tahu itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Karena bagi Yuki, penghinaan langsung maupun tidak langsung pada diri Zero, keluarganya yang tersisa, adik yang paling disayanginya, adalah penghinaan pribadi bagi Yuki sendiri. Dan tak ada satupun orang yang boleh menghina seorang Yamato, harga diri Yamato yang besar tidak bisa menerimanya. Karena itu, misi sesaat terlupakan. Masalah pribadi untuk sesaat lebih penting. Darah akan dibayar dengan darah, penghinaan akan dibalas dengan penghinaan yang lebih lagi. Sifat tenang dan easy-going menghilang untuk sesaat, digantikan oleh kemarahan seorang berharga diri tinggi yang harga dirinya baru saja terluka. Kuran Kaname tidak akan lolos hanya karena dia darah murni dan bidak catur yang berharga. Tidak akan lolos hanya karena dia adalah teman masa kecil Yuki.

Ichijou yang menyadari kemarahan temannya itu... Ichijou yang mengerti siapa temannya... yang mengerti bagaimana akibatnya kalau seorang Yamato Yuki terpancing kemarahannya hanya bisa menghela nafas putus asa dan berjalan menjauh dari Yuki yang masih menatap tajam Kaname. Tindakan Ichijou mungkin terlihat seperti tindakan pengecut yang cari aman sendiri, tapi dia tahu, siapapun yang mengenal seorang Yamato Yuki tahu, hanya ada sedikit hal yang bisa memancing kemarahan Yamato Yuki hingga tahap yang tak terkendali seperti ini, tapi sayangnya, sekali dia marah, orang-orang lebih baik tidak berada dalam radius dekat dengannya. Dan Yamato yang marah... sama sekali bukan Yamato yang ingin kau dekati, apalagi kalau menyangkut harga diri dan orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Kemarahan Yamato... yang sulit untuk diredakan...

Tapi sepertinya kali ini, suara satu tembakan tampaknya sudah cukup untuk membuat Yuki melupakan kemarahannya dan berbalik kembali ke asrama, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya saling memandang bingung dan penasaran dari mana asalnya suatra tembakan itu.

Kaname menghela nafas sambil memandang punggung Yuki yang perlahan menjauh dari sela jari-jari tangannya.

Dia tidak, dan mungkin tak akan pernah, mengerti bagaimana cara kerja otak Yuki.

.

.

.**TBC**

**#BAKA ****O****MAKE#**

**Yuki and BLEACH?**

**Matsumoto Rangiku menatap taichou-nya dengan heran. Lebih tepatnya, dia menatap taicho-nya yang sedang melamun dengan heran. Taicho-nya, Hitsugaya Toushirou yang biasanya super workaholic itu! Melamun! Bahkan sama sekali tidak sadar Rangiku minum sake di depannya. **_**Ada apa, sih?**_** Rangiku berpikir sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran. **_**Hitsugaya-taicho aneh, deh…**_

**Seolah menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapkan Rangiku, seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan masuk dari jendela dan berlari memeluki Hitsugaya sambil berteriak girang, "TOUSHI!"**

**Mata Hitsugaya melebar, sementara Rangiku langsung melompat mundur, menutupi telinganya untuk menghalangi "ITU HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!" yang biasanya langsung terdengar dari mulut komandannya kalau ada yang memanggil nama kecilnya (i.e: biasanya hanya Ichigo). Tapi, kali ini, tidak ada teriakan seperti itu, yang ada hanya suara tarikan nafas putus asa dan gumaman, "Selamat datang, Yuki," dari Hitsugaya, yang membuat Rangiku nyaris pingsan karena kagetnya.**

"**Err, Yuki-hime?" Rangiku berkata pelan, kaget karena kemunculan Yuki yang tiba-tiba dan kurangnya respon Hitsugaya sudah menghilang. "Eh, ada… perlu apa?"**

**Yuki nyengir pada Matsumoto dan mengacak-acak rambut perak Hitsugaya, berkata tenang, "Kangen sama rambut Toushi."**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"**EH!"**

**Hitsugaya Toushirou sekali lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas putus asa.**

**Kesimpulan: Yamato Yuki itu… gampang dekat dengan anak berambut perak yang emo?**** #ragu#**


	9. Third Night, The Past

_**Kaname' side**_

_"Satu di antara sekian banyak hal yang kubenci... itu adalah orang yang tidak menepati janjinya. Hei, Kaname... apa kau tahu kenapa? Karena orang yang kau janjikan sesuatu itu... pasti akan terluka kalau kau mengingkari janjimu. Karena mereka telah terlanjur berharap akan janji yang sudah kau ucapkan itu."_

_**?**_

_"Hahaha, tentu saja kau tidak mengerti... bukankah kau sudah hidup begitu lama sampai kau tidak ingat lagi bagaimana rasanya jika janji itu tidak ditepati? Tidak masuk akal? ... Aku tak peduli, kau tahu..._

_"Kaname, sebagai seorang anak... apakah orangtuamu pernah mengingkari janji mereka padamu? Tidak pernah... bukan? Berbeda dengan orangtuaku. Di antara tiga puluh janji yang mereka ucapkan... hanya satu atau dua atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali yang mereka kabulkan... yang mereka jadikan kenyataan."_

_**Mereka menyayangimu...**_

_"Mereka menyayangiku. Aku tahu itu. Kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Tapi... apa mereka tidak cukup menyayangiku untuk mengabulkan... mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku ini egois, ya? Tapi, apa boleh buat, bukan? Kalau mereka memang ingin melemparkanku ke dunia yang... yang keras seperti ini... bukankah paling tidak mereka harus memanjakanku ketika aku kecil? Mengabulkan... mengabulkan semua permintaanku?_

_"Tidak... mereka tidak pernah melakukannya. Semua selalu—selalu—_'kau anak yang hebat. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri'_... Kaname, sekali saja... sekali saja... aku ingin ada orang yang melakukan sesuatu untukku... aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuatkan baju oleh ibuku, diberi pelukan selamat tidur oleh ayah... dibacakan buku dongeng... tapi... karena aku anak yang 'hebat' tidak pernah sekalipun..._

_"Hal-hal yang kecil itu... penting untuk anak yang memiliki segalanya sepertiku, kau tahu? Janji-janji itu... janji-janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan itu... kenapa tidak pernah mereka kabulkan?_

_"Sakit... karena yang mereka tepati itupun... kalau tidak menguntungkan mereka... pasti tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan juga. Kau pikir... seorang anak yang dibesarkan dalam keadaan yang seperti itu... akan bisa... tahan kalau ada orang yang mengingkari janji pada mereka?_

_"Ne, Kaname... karena itu... kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan itu... tolong... jangan... jangan kau ucapkan."_

_**...**_

_"Kumohon..."_

_**Ah... Y—**_

_"Hidup... seperti ilusi untukku. Di dalam ilusi itu, apa kau bisa melihatku yang sebenarnya, Kaname? Karena... kau harus melupakan semuanya sekarang."_

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

_**Kegelapan...**_

_**Hangat.**_

_**Ingatan? Atau mimpi?**_

_**Siapa?**_

_**Dan kenapa?**_

_**Sakit... tapi—kenapa?**_

_**Siapa? Apa?**_

_**Tidak terjawab...**_

_**Ilusi... mimpi...**_

_**...**_

_**Cinta?**_

_**Bukan. Lebih dalam. Lebih gelap. Lebih rumit...**_

_**Obsesi?**_

_**Janji... ingatan... kenyataan... sumpah...**_

_**Segel... terhapus...**_

_**Gadis kecil...**_

_**Hijau... hijau yang menelan...**_

_**Kegelapan...**_

Oo~~**~~oO

Dia terlihat sangat sedih.

Tidak, tidak terlihat... tapi terdengar... sedih… sedih sekali.

Seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan banyak hal...

Tidak. Tidak seperti. Dia memang telah kehilangan banyak hal.

Kesedihan itu... kesepian itu... luka dan rasa sakit itu... seandainya aku bukanlah _**aku**_ yang sekarang, aku pasti tak akan menyadarinya.

Derita dan luka selama ribuan tahun... pengalaman hiduplah yang membuatku mampu melihatnya, melihat kekosongan dalam mata yang penuh cahaya kehidupan itu. Entah apa atau siapa yang telah membuatnya terluka. Aku rasa, dalam sejumlah hal, dia agak mirip dengan Yuuki-ku. Terlalu mirip tapi juga tidak mirip. Sampai terasa menakutkan.

... _Tidak... aku tahu... bahwa dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yuuki..._

Gadis bermata zambrut dengan nama yang sama dengan gadis yang paling berharga bagiku... siapa sebenarnya... apa sebenarnya... dia?

Waktu pertama kali aku mendengar tentangnya... terasa sesuatu yang aneh. Pertamakalinya? Benar, ketika tiba-tiba

Ichijou memberitahuku... itu adalah pertamakalinya aku tahu tentangnya.

Oo~~**~~oO

"Kaname!" Ichijou Takuma membuka pintu kamar Kaname dengan suara berdebam keras, membuat Kaname yang sedang duduk membaca di salah satu sudut kamar menutup bukunya dan menatap teman sejak kecilnya itu dengan tatapan mata dingin.

"Ya, Ichijou?" gumam Kaname pelan tapi jelas.

"Hei, Kaname, temanku mau masuk ke mari!" kata Ichijou riang, melompat dan lalu duduk di depan Kaname. "Akhirnya, setelah memohon-mohon pada keluarganya yang over-protective, dia di-izinkan oleh pamannya untuk datang bersekolah di sini."

Kaname menaikkan alisnya, menatap Ichijou curiga sebelum menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu," kata Ichijou, serius. "Namanya Yamato Yuki. Pernah dengar?"

Kaname mengernyitkan dagunya, berusaha mengingat di mana dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelum sesuatu seperti tembok gelap menghalangi ingatannya dan tiba-tiba digantikan dengan sosok seorang pria dewasa dengan aura kebijaksanaan yang besar. "Shouto Isaya-_dono_?" gumam Kaname, memegang kepalanya.

"Yep! Dia masih keponakan, atau sepupu. Entahlah, yang jelas, dia masih memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Shotou Isaya-_sama_. Dan aku merasa, sebelum kepala sekolah memberitahumu, aku harus memperingatkanmu. Bagaimanapun, orang yang masih ada hubungan dengan keluarga darah murni seperti dia... agak berbahaya, kan?"

Kaname memperhatikan Ichijou yang tampak—terlalu—serius dari ujung matanya. Dia bisa merasakan, dari postur tubuh Ichijou yang terlalu tegang, matanya yang bersinar aneh, dan sifatnya yang lebih bersemangat dari biasanya... ada yang disembunyikan oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu. Akan tetapi, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kaname berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang tidak-tidak itu untuk bertanya seperti apa teman Ichijou itu.

"Oh? Yuki-chan? Untuk ukuran fisik, dia agak mirip denganku," kata Ichijou sambil menunjuk wajahnya. "Lihat rambut ini?" menarik seganggam rambut pirang. "Dan mata ini?" menunjuk bola mata hijau. "Mirip. Tapi, agak berbeda."

"... Masih punya hubungan darah dengan keluargamu?" gumam Kaname, tidak tertarik.

Ichijou hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggerakkan bahunya tenang. "Bagaimana, ya? Rumit. Bisa kau bayangkan?" kata Ichijou, tawa terdengar di kata-katanya yang seperti tantangan itu.

Kaname hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum memenuhi tantangan temannya itu. Memejamkan mata, Kaname berusaha membayangakan seorang gadis dengan campuran ciri fisik keluarga Shouto dan Ichijou. Hanya saja... bayangan yang muncul dalam kepalanya sama sekali berbeda.

_Kulit nyaris sepucat orang-orang dari keluarga Kiryuu. Rambut panjang yang lebih mendekati warna emas daripada pirang atau kekuningan. Mata tajam—yang sama sekali berbeda dengan mata hijau lembut Ichijou maupun menusuk Ichiou—sewarna zambrut. Anak kecil berusia antara tujuh atau delapan tahun itu mendongkak ke atas, ke arah jendela tempat Kaname bersandar untuk melihat ke luar. Dari lantai tiga rumah itu, mata Kaname bertemu dengan mata si anak kecil. Gadis kecil itu membuka mulutnya, menggerakkan bibirnya—"Ka—"_

"Kaname?"

Kaname tersentak dari lamunan—mimpi, ilusi, kenangan, ingatan, harapan, keinginan—nya dan menoleh menatap Ichijou yang sudah setengah berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Kaname dengan khawatir. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichijou.

Kaname hanya melambaikan tangannya, meminta Ichijou untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Ichijou, mengerti permintaan terselubung temannya, pergi meninggalkan kamar Kaname dalam diam. Meninggalkan Kaname yang tidak tahu bahwa sahabat sejak kecilnya itu sedang mengumpulkan informasi untuk... untuk orang yang Kaname tahu tapi tidak tahu.

Meninggalkan Kaname memikirkan hal aneh apa yang terjadi padanya.

**~~OO~~**

Pertama kali melihat Yamato Yuki, yang bisa Kaname rasakan hanyalah rasa kagum yang besar. Bahkan dikalangan vampir, belum pernah dia melihat kecantikan yang sesempurna itu. Tapi rasa kagum itu perlahan digantikan dengan rasa ingin tahu dan kecurigaan yang besar.

_Siapa anak ini? Apa yang diinginkannya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar tentangnya?_

Kemudian, Kanamepun menyadari bahwa anak itu memiliki daya tarik dan kemampuan manipulatif yang besar. Terlalu besar sampai terasa tidak mungkin, mencurigakan, berbahaya, dan menakutkan. Ichijou... dia bisa mengerti karena mereka teman sejak kecil. Akan tetapi anak-anak Night Class yang lain? Bahkan Kaname sendiri?

Akan tetapi, begitu anak itu meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan mereka, perasaan seperti dikendalikan untuk memuja gadis itupun menghilang. Digantikan dengan bertambahnya rasa curiga mereka pada anak itu.

Akan tetapi, setiap kali anak itu berada di area bernafas mereka... mereka tidak bisa—nyaris tidak bisa—berbuat apa-apa untuk menentang gadis itu.

Kaname tidak pernah menduga dia akan kehilangan kendali.

Hari valentine, tepat setelah memakan coklat pemberian gadis itu, Kaname kehilangan kendali. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang dilakukannya. Yang dia ingat—yang dia tahu—adalah kegelapan. Kegelapan, dan sosok gelap seseorang membisikkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar padanya.

Pertama kalinya Kaname menyadari bahwa gadis itu merupakan bahaya yang serius baginya adalah disaat dia ingin berbicara mengenai Kepala Sekolah mengenai pentingnya memindahkan Kiryuu Zero ke Night Class pada hari yang sama dengan saat dia kehilangan kendali. Saat itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang lain di kantor Kepala Sekolah, akan tetapi, ketika dia masuk ke sana, dia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan anak berambut pirang panjang itu lagi.

Anak itu seperti selalu muncul di tempat yang tepat di saat yang tepat. Atau disaat yang salah di tempat yang salah.

Gadis itu, Yamato Yuki, tahu terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak untuk ketenangan Kaname. Terlalu peduli pada Kiryuu.

Terlalu mencurigakan. Tapi Kaname tidak tahu apa yang mencurigakan pada anak itu. Seperti ada beberapa lapis tembok baja yang menghalanginya untuk mengerti—untuk mengingat—mengenai gadis itu.

Kaname mencium bau darah gadis yang terpenting baginya. Kaname juga tahu bahwa vampir* dengan nama yang sama dengan gadis-nya itu juga menciumnya. Bahkan jauh lebih dahulu daripada Kaname sendiri.

Kaname melihat punggung gadis itu gemetar dari tangga. Dia berdiri di ujung tangga, menatap ke depan. Kaname memanggilnya perlahan, tapi gadis itu tidak merespon. Dan kemudian, Kaname menyadari, bahwa pandangan gadis itu terpaku pada gadis yang terpenting baginya dan insting mengambil alih.

Dia meminta gadis itu untuk minggir. Untuk pergi menjauh. Tapi gadis itu tidak bergeming. _'Tidak'_. Satu kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kemarahan Kaname meningkat. Dia memanggil nama gadis itu lagi, tapi, dengan berani, tanpa ketakutan yang seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh vampir yang berderajat lebih rendah, gadis itu menolak Kaname. Menolak perintahnya.

Sesuatu dalam diri Kaname memberitahunya untuk jangan memancing kemarahan gadis berambut pirang itu lagi.

Untuk sesaat, perhatian Kaname kembali teralih ke gadisnya yang paling berharga dan orang—_**makhlukmonster**_—yang berani melukainya. Tapi kemudian, ketika dia ingin membereskan _**dia**_, sesuatu menghentikannya. Bukan. Bukan gadis terpentingnya yang dengan bodoh berusaha memasang badan untuk menghentikan Kaname. Bukan itu. Tapi kekuatan besar yang menahan—menarik, mendorong, mencampur aduk—Kaname.

Semua seperti bayangan kabur. Yang Kaname ingat adalah ketika dia menengok ke belakang dengan tubuh kecil Kurosu Yuuki di tangannya, yang dia lihat adalah punggung dua orang yang berbeda tapi juga mirip dan saling melengkapi. Punggung bidang yang kehilangan kekuatan milik Kiryuu Zero, serta punggung ramping tapi tegap penuh kebanggaan milik Yamato Yuki. Tangan Yamato Yuki menyentuh pundak Zero, membimbingnya, dan Zero—yang terkenal akan kebenciannya pada vampir yang besar—membiarkan vampir itu membimbingnya.

Saat itu, Kaname tahu dua hal. Bahwa pernah ada orang yang membimbingnya dengan cara yang sama. Dulu, dulu sekali. Dan bahwa Yamato Yuki... bukan vampir biasa. Vampir yang patut diwaspadai. Dicurigai.

**~~OO~~**

"Aku nggak mau ikut."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kata-kata sederhana itu... entah kenapa membuatku sangat lega.

"Tapi, Yuki-chan..."

"Kenapa aku harus menghadiri pesta bodoh-mu itu, sih? Aku, kan nggak suka keramaian!"

"Tapi ini pesta ulangtahun-ku! Kau harus hadir, dong!"

Sejumlah vampir yang ada di ruang santai mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah tangga, ke arah dua orang vampir berambut pirang yang sedang berdebat.

Pesta malam yang diadakan Ichijou (baik yang kakek maupun cucu) terkenal dengan suasananya yang terlalu ramai. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa gadis itu tidak ingin menghadiri pesta itu. Walau itu pesta ulangtahun temannya sendiri. Dan mengingat dia yang lebih sering sendirian di kastil pamannya, normal saja untuk menghindari suasana ramai.

Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa lega dia tidak akan ada di pesta itu.

"Yuki?" Shiki berjalan menuju tangga, menepuk punggung Yuki yang membelakanginya.

"Senri? Ada apa?" kata Yuki, berbalik untuk menatap Shiki yang masih berwajah dingin. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari aku yang memperhatikan semua ini dari balik kelopak mataku.

"Ichijou-san mengundang Kiryuu..."

"... Dan dia setuju untuk datang?"

"Ya."

"... Baiklah. Aku akan datang. Tapi sebentar saja."

Dan hanya begitu saja, dengan sedikit membawa nama Kiryuu, Yamato Yuki bersedia datang ke pesta itu.

Mau tidak mau aku merasa bahwa malam ini tak akan berjalan baik.

**~~OO~~**

Yamato Yuki tidak muncul pada awal pesta. Dia juga tidak muncul ketika acara utama hampir dimulai. Dia masih tidak muncul saat Kiryuu muncul walau aku sudah setengah berharap dia akan melompat ke pelukan Kiryuu pada detik Hunter itu muncul.

Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat. Apa mungkin dia masih sibuk menyelesaikan kertas-kertas yang bahkan lebih banyak dari tumpukan kertas tugasku itu? Pekerjaan yang setiap hari bukannya berkurang, malahan bertambah sekeras apapun dia berusaha menyelesaikannya.

Aku hampir melupakannya seandainya kejadian ini tidak terjadi.

_Salah bicara pada Kiryuu, tidak hanya menyebabkan Hunter itu akan mengarahkan pistolnya padamu, tapi juga akan membuat seseorang marah besar._

Yamato Yuki, orang yang kupikir tak akan muncul walau apapun yang terjadi, tenggelam dengan kertas-kertas berisi angka-angka yang bahkan tak kumengerti, muncul dari balik pilar dengan aura yang terlepas bebas. Aku bisa melihat Seiren—yang tak memiliki perasaan, yang tak kenal takut—berjengit karena hawa yang dilepaskan gadis itu.

"Kaname, aku rasa sudah cukup, kan?"

"Seiren, cukup."

Aku menatap gadis itu—dengan anggun, penuh percaya diri, tanpa keragu-raguan, segala hal yang kuinginkan pada Yuuki-ku tapi tidak dia miliki—berjalan ke depan Zero, seolah ingin melindunginya.

"Kaname, kau brengsek. Harusnya kau mati saja," desisnya.

Aku mendongkak, menatapnya sepenuhnya. Akan tetapi, sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar kata-katanya itu sehingga aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah itu hanya bayanganku atau dia benar-benar mengancamku.

_Note to self_: Kunci pintu kamar dan jendela, kalau-kalau anak ini serius ingin mencoba membunuhku.

Yuki... dia berjalan menjauh ketika pembicaraan mengenai darah murni antara aku dan Yuuki mulai berkembang. Dia menghampiri Aidou dan mengajaknya bicara. Tanpa sadar bahwa dia diikuti oleh seorang Hunter yang ingin tahu.

Dan ketika Kiryuu Zero pergi dari pesta malam, aku bisa menduga dua hal yang membuatnya pergi. Pembicaraan antara Aidou dan Yuki. Atau tingkah Ichijou dan Shiki.

Aku hampir berfikir kalau Yamato Yuki, yang mengikuti punggung Zero dengan mata yang setajam burung hantu itu, akan mengikutinya.

Akan tetapi, yang Yuki lakukan adalah kebalikannya. Dia tetap tinggal. Dan seandainya tidak ada bunyi letusan senapan dari kejauhan, aku yakin pasti antara aku dan Aidou... salah satu dari kami akan menjadi korban kemarahannya.

**~~OO~~**

Yamato Yuki menghilang tepat setelah bunyi senapan berhenti. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana dia, akan tetapi, ketika kembali ke asrama di tengah hari, keadaannya tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

Kemeja putih yang semalam digunakannya penuh debu dan darah. Dari bau darah yang ditutupi, aku tidak bisa tahu itu darahnya sendiri atau orang lain seandainya lengannya, tempat di mana paling banyak bekas darah, tidak terlihat lumpuh. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi tampak berantakan di beberapa tempat.

Ichijou, yang menunggunya sejak semalam, langsung berlari menyambutnya dan membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya sendiri. Jauh dari Shiki. Jauh dari orang—vampire—lain. Sementara aku sendiri, lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamarku.

**~~OO~~**

Malam itu juga, aku jadi sedikit lebih mengerti kenapa keadaan Yamato Yuki tidak terlihat begitu baik siang tadi.

Kalau dugaanku benar, pasti anak itu tadi menemui orang ini dan mendapatkan pelajaran karena berbuat nekat. Orang ini, orang yang sekarang paling ditakuti di kalangan vampir level bawah sampai bangsawan, bahkan sebagian darah murni dan paling disegani di kalangan Hunter.

Yagari Touga.

"Tenang semuanya. Aku di sini untuk mengajar, dan aku juga sudah izin mengajar."

Yagari Touga. Hunter yang sombong.

"Terakhir saya dengar anda ada di tempat yang jauh. Jadi anda sudah kembali. Apakah untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai Night Class?" kataku pelan, tapi aku yakin dia bisa mendengarku dengan jelas. Dia tidak disebut sebagai Hunter terbaik tanpa alasan. "Ataukah anda memiliki target di antara kami, Yagari-_sensei_." Diam-diam, aku mencuri pandang ke arah Yamato Yuki yang duduk tegang di sebelah Aidou, mata melebar menatap Yagari.

Jangan-jangan dia...

"Tidak juga," Yagari berkata lagi. "Maaf saja. Tapi daftarku sedang kosong sekarang. Bagaimana kalau begini, kalau kau tidur di pelajaranku, aku akan memasukkanmu ke daftar itu?"

"Aku akan berhati-hati, _sensei_."

Sekali lagi, aku melirik Yamato Yuki yang masih tampak tegang, akan tetapi jelas sedang berkomunikasi dengan pandangan kepada Yagari Touga yang mengangguk pelan, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Dan malam itu... aku dan gadis itu... sama-sama mengalami keterkejutan dan mimpi buruk yang sama

.

To be continued

*Bagi Kaname dan orang-orang lain, Yuki. Y adalah vampire.

A/N: Mungkin nggak bisa update sampai bulan Maret karena ada Ujian Nasional (Plus UMPTN)


End file.
